DE LA AMISTAD AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella, Edward y Jacob son los mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero que pasara cuando los 3 vayan a la universidad y se den cuenta que de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso? Todos Humanos!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Esta es la historia de 3 amigos, dos chicos y una chica, que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, a todos lados iban juntos, todo lo hacían juntos, hasta que la amistad se convirtió en amor cambiándolo todo.

Bella Swan era una chica bastante normal, vivía con su papa Charlie que era el jefe de policía de un pueblito llamado Forks en Washington, sus padres se habían divorciado al poco tiempo de haber nacido ella y aunque al principio ella vivió con su madre, a los 6 años le rogó a su madre que la dejara vivir con su padre, amaba Forks sus bosques pero sobre todo amaba a sus dos mejores amigos a los que veía cada verano que pasaba con su padre y ellos fueron la razón por la cual se mudo con Charlie, ahora Bella tenia casi 18 años y estaba a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, su vecino Edward Cullen y Jacob Black el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, Billie Black.

Edward Cullen tenia 18 años vivía con sus padres Carlise y Esme, Carlise era medico y trabajaba en el hospital del pueblo, Esme dedicaba su tiempo a cuidar de su familia y a hacer labores de ayuda en el pueblo, eran gente muy querida por todos, pese a esto ellos eran muy ricos, los padres de Carlise le habían dejado una gran herencia, parte de la cual había sido heredada en vida a Edward, se pudiera pensar que Edward era engreído por esto, pero no es así siempre ha sido gentil, caballeroso y muy desinteresado, ha sido amigo de toda la vida de Jacob, pero cuando ambos conocieron a Bella los 3 se hicieron inseparables, esta próximo a graduarse con Bella.

Jacob Black, tiene 17 años recién cumplidos, y aunque por su edad debería ir un grado mas abajo, adelanto un año para poder graduarse al mismo tiempo que Bella y Edward, aunque el estudia en la escuela de La Push en su reservación india, Jacob desciende de los indios queliute una gran tribu, siempre ha sido un chico un poco rebelde, despreocupado y le gustan las emociones fuertes sus mejores amigos son Bella y Edward.

En esta historia también conoceremos a Alice y Emmett Cullen ellos son hermanos tienen 18 y 19 años respectivamente y entraran a la Universidad de Washington junto a Edward, Bella y Jacob, son primos de Edward y vienen a Forks algunas veces al año en los veranos.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale son los hijos del esposo de Renee la mama de Bella, a quien consideran como su mama, Bella los visita de vez en cuando, los quiere mucho en parte los considera como sus hermanos, ellos son gemelos y tienen 18 años y también acudirán a estudiar a la Universidad de Washington.

Nuestra historia comienza unos días antes de la graduación mientras Edward y Jacob platicaban en el garaje de Jacob.

Jacob se encontraba arreglando su Rabbit, mientras Edward le ayudaba, era un contraste muy curioso Jacob con su piel morena, sus ojos negros y su cabello largo y obscuro recostado debajo del auto viendo el motor con herramientas en mano, mientras Edward su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda y su cabellos color bronce totalmente despeinado miraba el motor desde arriba y le daba instrucciones a Jacob.

"_Ey Edward puedes creer que dentro de poco estaremos viviendo en Washington? Estaremos en la Universidad junto a Bella, los 3 juntos"_

"_Lo se, serán tiempos increíbles Jake, apenas y puedo esperar, ojala y tu auto este listo para entonces"_

"_Lo se no quisiera ser visto en un radiante Volvo Plateado todos los días, que va a pensar la gente de mi uahgh!" _dijo Jacob pretendiendo sonar altanero.

"_Ey no insultes a mi bebe, sabes como quiero a ese auto!" _

"_Créeme lo se, en fin solo estoy feliz de que pronto terminare la preparatoria, y mas que en La Push no tengan esos ridículos ritos llamados Bailes de Graduación uahgh!" _dijo Jacob sonando ahora si totalmente asqueado, pero Edward se puso rígido al escuchar la manera en que su amigo se expresaba.

"_Se que no te gustan esos "ritos" pero no creo que sea tan malo, es mas yo mismo pienso acudir al mío, digo uno se gradúa de la preparatoria solo una vez en la vida"_

"_Lo se hermano pero eso de ponerme un tuxedo, posar para una fotografía e invitar a una chica tonta no es lo mío"_

"_Jacob no es tan malo, bailar un poco, platicar con una chica no es tan malo"_

"_Edward Cullen tienes una novia secreta? Que no soy tu mejor amigo?" _dijo Jacob saliendo de debajo del carro.

"_Sabes bien que no es así Jake solo quiero acudir al Baile de Graduación y divertirme un poco, de hecho ya tengo pensado a quien pedirle que sea mi pareja"_

"_A si a quien? Digo si se puede saber?" _dijo Jacob limpiándose sus manos grasosas con un trapo.

"_Pues no quiero llevar a nadie de esas chicas tontas que son tan odiosas, mas bien a alguien con quien pueda ser yo sin esforzarse y divertirme. Yo le pediré a Bella que me acompañe"_

"_A Bella? Jajajajaja estas loco? Bella no esta hecha para esa clase de eventos, probablemente se tropezaría y caería arriba del ponche! Además sabes bien que Bella no baila!"_

"_Todo depende de quien guíe" _replico Edward un poco molesto por la manera en que Jacob se expresaba de Bella.

"_Conozco a Bella, se que no aceptara acudir a semejante evento, no si esta incluido la palabra "Baile" en el!" _ Dijo Jacob muy seguro de si mismo.

"_Pues yo te aseguro que aceptara" _dijo Edward ahora muy seguro de si mismo, conocía a Bella muy bien y aunque sabia que Jacob tenia en parte razón el conocía maneras para convencer a Bella.

"_Quieres poner algo de dinero en ello?" _dijo Jacob

"_Quieres apostar conmigo Jacob Black?" _dijo Edward incrédulo.

"_Te apuesto $20.00 dlls a que Bella no acepta ir contigo a su Baile de Graduación"_

"_Que quede claro que invitare a Bella al Baile de Graduación no por una estupida apuesta, pero acepto tu reto se que aceptara ser mi pareja en el baile"_

"_Trato hecho!"_

Edward y Jacob se dieron la mano sellando la apuesta. Después de esto Edward se fue a su casa a darse un baño había quedado de ayudarle a Bella con el ultimo examen que tendrían. Llego a casa de Bella, Charlie aun no llegaba de trabajar, por lo que los dos estaban solos, aprovecharía eso para llevar a cabo su plan y convencer a Bella de ir al Baile juntos. Edward toco el timbre y Bella bajo corriendo de su habitación para abrir la puerta.

"_Edward que bueno que llegaste, estaba revisando la guía y no entiendo muy bien tendrás que explicarme muy bien!" _dijo Bella atropelladamente mientras subía las escaleras y Edward la seguía. Había tanta confianza en ellos que no existía problema alguno que el estuviera en su cuarto, ni siquiera Charlie se molestaba para el era tan común ver tanto a Edward como a Jacob en su casa, comiendo en su mesa y abriendo el refrigerador, sobre todo a Jacob que era mas confianzudo que Edward el era mas moderado en su comportamiento, todo un niño bueno.

"_Comencemos Bella, hoy será una larga tarde!"_

Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde estudiando, al final del día Bella entendió la mayoría de los problemas matemáticos y estaba lista para el examen.

"_Es por este tipo de materias que estudiare Literatura" _dijo Bella cerrando bruscamente el libro de Algebra.

"_Estudiaras literatura porque amas los libros, amas la lectura y serás la mejor escritora que el mundo haya visto jamás" _dijo Edward con tanta seguridad que Bella no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse.

"_Lo dices porque eres mi amigo, y me quieres" _dijo Bella casi en un susurro.

"_Lo digo porque eres talentosa y además porque me beneficiare de ti cuando seas famosa" _dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

Bella se sonrojo y comenzó a reír junto con Edward, este era el momento preciso pensó Edward para pedirle a Bella lo del baile, solo que no sabia como empezar, gracias a Dios ella saco el tema a flote.

"_Puedes creer que Mike Newton, Tyler Crown y Erik Yorkie me pidieron asistir al Baile de Graduación?"_

"_Wow rompiste record este año Bella" _dijo Edward con un gracioso tono de voz.

"_Deja de ser gracioso no es nada agradable soportar que estos 3 se la pasen siguiéndome todo el día, maldita sea la hora cuando te exentaron en los exámenes Edward"_

"_Disculpa si mi inteligencia te molesta amiga" _

"_Eres un engreído Edward Cullen! Ahora dime cuantas chicas te lo han pedido a ti?"_

"_Solo dos este año han sido mas tus admiradores que las mías"_

"_Déjame adivinar las eternas presidentas del Club de Fans de Edward Cullen, Lauren y Jessica? Que esas chicas jamás se cansan de perseguirte?"_

"_Son igual de persistentes que Mike, Tyler y Erik"_

"_Gracias a Dios que al fin nos desharemos de ellos solo esta semana de aguantarlo, aunque no se si pueda sobrevivir"_

"_Yo tengo una manera de quitárnoslos de encima, pero serian medidas drásticas Bella"_

"_Cualquier cosa, estoy segura que sino encuentro una solución rápido me encontrare con los 3 en mi puerta el próximo sábado, listo para llevarme al Baile"_

"_Lo se casi estoy seguro que Lauren y Jessica aceptarían ser las dos mis parejas con tal de que las lleve al baile, pero como te dije yo tengo la solución a nuestros problemas"_

"_Que esperas que no me la dices"_

"_La solución a nuestros problemas es que tu y yo vayamos al Baile de Graduación juntos"_

Un silencio lleno la habitación y después la risa estridente de Bella se escucho por todos lados.

"_Estas bromeando verdad? Yo ir al Baile de Graduación? Jajaja pretendes que me rompa una pierna o me fracture el tobillo intentando bailar?"_

"_Bella no seas ridícula jamás pasaría eso el baile depende de quien guíe y yo soy excelente en eso"_

"_Pero tu sabes bien que yo no asisto a ese tipo de eventos" _dijo Bella reponiéndose un poco de la sorpresa y relajándose mas.

"_Lo se y tu sabes que yo tampoco es solo que pensé que seria lindo que asistiéramos, es nuestro ultimo evento juntos, además solo nos graduaremos una sola vez de preparatoria!"_

"_No lo se Edward la sola idea de ponerme un vestido y tacones, mmm no me es muy agradable"_

"_Bella por favor asiste conmigo será divertido, ver a nuestros compañeros por ultima vez, platicar, bailar un poco, además míralo por el lado amable si no aceptas ir conmigo no te quitaras de encima a Mike, Tyler y Erik, ni yo a Lauren y Jessica" _

"_Creo que tienes razón, pero bien podríamos engañarlos y no ir?"_

"_Que de divertido tendría eso, valdrá la pena el solo hecho de ver sus caras cuando lleguemos juntos no crees?"_

"_Eso si me encantaría ver las caras de Jessica y Lauren, tus eternas enamoradas, cuando vean que llegas con la simple Isabella Swan"_

"_Tu no eres simple Bella, eres hermosa, y se que cuando Mike, Tyler y Erik te vean de mi brazo se morirán de los celos. Que dices aceptas ser mi pareja en el Baile de Graduación Isabella Swan?"_

Bella lo pensó, en realidad era torpe para el baile y la sola idea de un vestido y tacones la hacían querer vomitar, pero Edward estaba poniendo esa mirada y esa sonrisa que nadie podía dejar pasar la deslumbraba y aunque fuera su mejor amigo no podía negarle nada cuando lo hacia, por algún motivo siempre terminaba aceptando a casi todo lo que Edward y Jacob le pedían.

"_Esta bien acepto ir contigo al Baile de Graduación Edward, el solo hecho de ver las caras de esos 5 cuando nos vean llegar lo vale"_

"_Entonces es una cita!" _dijo Edward.

Bella sonrío tímidamente ahora preocupándose no solo por el examen, sino por el vestido que iba a usar en el Baile de Graduación.

**Hola aquí de nuevo, se que me he retrasado en mis otros fics, pero esta idea me surgió de pronto y quería ponerla en marcha rápidamente espero les guste, es un poco como Dawson's Creek, Bella seria un poco como Joey, Edward como Dawson (pero menos irritante jaja) y Jacob como Pacey, aunque yo amaba la pareja de Joey-Pacey no me parecía poner a mi Edward como alguien tipo Pacey, ya saben muy rebelde y todo eso, así que decidí que Edward fuera el Dawson de esta historia y Jacob el Pacey, no existe una Jane que venga a complicar las cosas, quizás mas adelante pero ahorita no, todo estará basado en este trío y sus amigos, aun no se con quien terminara Bella, solo sigan leyendo y ya saben muéstrenme su amor en un review.**

**Besos y espero ahorita terminar el capitulo empezado que tengo de Amor Real. Para subirlo hoy mismo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Edward y Bella estaban terminando de recoger los libros y cuadernos con los que habían estudiado, cuando se escucho el auto de Charlie y su voz gritándoles desde el piso de abajo.

"_Bells, Edward traje pizza" _dijo Charlie animadamente, a Charlie le gustaban mucho los amigos de Bella, los conocía a ambos desde pequeños y era muy amigo de Billy y Carlise sus padres.

Los chicos bajaron mientras Bella se maravillaba con el olor a la comida.

"_Mmm papa huele delicioso, gracias!"_

"_Si muchas gracias Charlie" _dijo Edward educadamente como siempre.

"_Que les parece si hago un poco de spaghetti para acompañar la pizza?" _dijo Bella mas afirmándolo que preguntando.

"_Magnifico Bells! Y díganme chicos rendio frutos la sesión de estudio? Dime Edward mi hija esta lista para pasar Algebra?" _

"_Absolutamente Charlie, Bella aprobara algebra, solo necesita concentrarse en su examen" _dijo Edward quien se había sentado en el sillón con Charlie.

"_Magnifico Edward cuento con ello!"_

"_Bella necesitas ayuda en la cocina?" _dijo Edward a punto de levantarse del sillón.

"_Quédate donde estas Edward Cullen y permite que pague un poco contigo la deuda por ser mi tutor privado"_

"_Si Edward, Bells tiene razón, suficiente haces ayudándola y no permitiendo que te pague un solo centavo"_

"_Charlie como voy a cobrarle Bella es mi mejor amiga, la ayudo con gusto!"_

"_Además papa Edward es mi salvador. Recuerdas a esos chicos que me invitaron al baile de graduación"_

"_Como olvidarlos esta mañana estuvo uno de ellos en la estación de policía, ofreciéndose a ayudarme, puedes creerlo?"_

"_Créeme Charlie te creo ayer Esme recibió una visita mientras estaba en el hospital de Jessica ofreciéndose a ayudarla en sus actividades"_

"_Que les pasa a estos chicos no aceptan un no como respuesta?"_

"_Lo bueno que Edward se le ocurrió una idea para que nos dejen en paz"_

"_Ah si y cual es esa idea?" _dijo Charlie suspicazmente.

"_Bella y yo iremos al baile de graduación como pareja" _dijo Edward con seguridad y alegría en su voz.

La risa estridente de Charlie se escucho por toda la sala, Bella inmediatamente fue a la sala a ver que pasaba.

"_Eso será digno de verlo, Bells bailando! Soy capaz de ofrecerme de chaperon con tal de verlo!"_

"_Ni se te ocurra papa!" _Bella estaba totalmente furiosa por la burla de su padre.

"_Tranquila Bells era solo una broma, pero creo que eso definitivamente ahuyentara a los buitres que los rondan, será digno de fotografía ver a esos chicos y chicas verlos entrar del brazo!"_

"_Además Charlie el baile depende de quien guíe y yo me encargare que Bella no tropiece!"_

Charlie soltó otra carcajada a lo que Bella replico.

"_Pueden dejar de reírse a mis costillas. Ya paren que la cena esta lista"_

En ese momento se escucho el timbre y Charlie decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

"_Jacob! Solo faltabas tu!"_

"_Mmm es pizza y spaghetti?" _dijo Jacob quien era un goloso de primera.

"_Pasa y siéntate Jake!"_

La cena paso en total diversión, platicaban de todo y se sentaron junto a Charlie a ver un rato la televisión, los deportes, todos menos Bella opinaban, ella los dejo solos mientras limpiaba la cocina y lavaba los platos y después al verlos tan entretenidos decidió dejar a sus amigos con Charlie mientras ella salía al patio trasero y se mecía en un columpio viejo. Allí estaba cuando de repente se escucho las pisadas de sus amigos, las de Jacob eran ruidosas y las de Edward mas finas y elegantes.

"_Eyy Bella porque nos has dejado?"_

"_Al parecer prefieren estar con mi padre así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ahora gracias a ti Edward no solo debo de preocuparme por mi examen sino por mi atuendo del sábado"_

"_Atuendo del sábado?" _pregunto Jacob, recordando al instante que ese día era el Baile de Graduación de la preparatoria Forks.

"_No te ha dicho Edward su brillante idea? Vamos acudir al baile de graduación juntos, de esa manera nos deshacemos de nuestros indeseables admiradores y nos divertimos un rato" _dijo Bella meciéndose en el columpio.

"_Parece ser Edward que te debo $20.00 dlls amigo" _dijo Jacob sacando un billete de su bolsillo.

"_De que hablas Jacob?" _Bella había dejado de mecerse y ahora miraba a sus amigos con cara de pocos amigos.

"_Tranquilla Bella!" _dijo Edward tratando de calmar a Bella quien se estaba exaltando.

"_Ustedes dos apostaron sobre mi? Me invitaste al baile por una apuesta Edward?" _Bella estaba totalmente molesta, no molesta enojada.

"_No te invite por ninguna apuesta Bella si me dejas explicarte…"_

"_Hazlo y mas vale que sea buena tu respuesta"_

"_Yo le dije a Jacob que deseaba invitarte al Baile de Graduación y el dijo que no había manera en el mundo de que tu aceptaras.." _fue interrumpido por Jacob.

"_Entonces yo le dije que si quería poner algo de dinero eso, yo… estaba seguro que no habría manera de convencerte… creí que jamás aceptarías… pero veo que Edward te conoce mejor que yo…"_

"_Eso fue todo?" _pregunto Bella escéptica su enojo ya había disminuido.

"_Si Bella!" _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Pues Jacob Black creo que le debes $20.00 dlls a Edward!" _dijo Bella soltando una estridente carcajada.

"_Debieron ver sus rostros! Realmente se asustaron! Ay chicos! Ya saben que no me puedo enojar contigo! Y Jacob acaso no sabes que Edward al final siempre termina convenciéndome de todo con esos ojitos y esa sonrisita suya! Jajaja además tenemos un plan que nos beneficia a ambos y el solo hecho de ver los rostros de nuestras victimas cuando lleguemos juntos valdrá la pena!" _aseguro Bella.

"_Vaya Bella me asustaste realmente, creí que le arrancarías la cabeza a Edward y después a mi!" _aseguro Jacob ya relajado.

"_Creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir, mañana tengo mi examen de algebra y debo descansar o mi tutor privado me arrancara la cabeza a mi por no aprobar!" _aseguro Bella pellizcando uno de las mejillas de Edward.

"_Suerte en tu examen Bella! Nos veremos mañana por la noche? Cine?" _pregunto Jacob a Edward y Bella.

"_En realidad mañana Edward y yo debemos terminar nuestro trabajo de Biología, ya sabes finales" _dijo Bella un poco apenada.

"_Oh no hay problema, nos vemos después chicos" _dijo Jacob esperando a que Edward se despidiera.

"_Descansa Bella y relájate, no te preocupes tanto estas suficientemente preparada para aprobar y sacar una excelente calificación" _Edward hablaba con seguridad que hacia que Bella se la creyera.

"_Gracias Edward. Hasta mañana, adiós Jake" _dijo Bella acompañando a los chicos hacia el patio delantero.

Jacob y Edward estaban ya casi en la banqueta cuando Edward, regreso a decirle algo a Bella.

"_Bella te molestaría que mañana pasara por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela, ya sabes para hacer mas creíble nuestra historia"_

"_Claro no hay problema, así aprovechamos y repasamos algunas cosas en el camino" _

"_Perfecto hasta mañana"_

Bella entro a su casa y Edward se acerco a Jake quien estaba recargado sobre su auto.

"_Que fue todo eso? Que le preguntaste a Bella?" _dijo Jacob molesto.

"_Solo le pregunte si mañana nos podíamos ir juntos a la escuela, eso es todo"_

"_Ella tiene su propio auto sabes? Además que fue todo eso de que tienen un plan?"_

"_Pues Bella tenia demasiados admiradores acosándola y yo bueno ya sabes las usuales, así que pensé en ayudarnos mutuamente, el ir juntos nos quitaría ese problema y bueno Bella quiere ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean llegar juntos!"_

"_Eso es todo Edward?" _la voz de Jacob estaba llena de dudas y de celos.

"_Si Jacob, eso es todo" _afirmo Edward.

"_Entonces nos vemos pronto, suerte con el examen de mañana y con su trabajo, espero que pronto tengan tiempo para mi!" _dijo Jacob con un tono acido en la voz.

Era obvio que estaba molesto pero Edward no permitiría que ese día se arruinara por nada del mundo, camino algunos pasos y entro a su casa, que estaba junto a la de Bella, entro a su casa y escucho ruido en la cocina, se acerco y ahí se encontraba Esme su madre.

"_Edward hijo que bueno que llegaste" _pero Esme se paro en seco, vio la expresión en el rostro de su hijo _"Edward estas… estas…. Radiante hijo! Déjame adivinar? Le pediste a Bella que fuera contigo al baile y acepto?"_

De todas las personas del mundo la que mas conocía a Edward era Esme su madre, ella era la única que conocía los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella, sabia que su hijo amaba a su mejor amiga desde prácticamente cuando la conoció un verano hace ya muchos años.

"_Si mama Bella acepto, estoy feliz!" _Edward abrazo a su mama y ella le correspondió.

"_Le dijiste tus sentimientos?"_

"_No mama eso no, aun no? Es muy difícil para mi Bella ella me ve solo como su amigo, creo que aun no es tiempo"_

"_Edward, no tengas miedo"_

"_Mama no quiero perderla, si ella… si ella no siente nada por mi y le confieso lo que siento… se alejaría de mi y la perdería no quiero eso"_

"_Yo pienso que Bella, te quiere mucho, mas que a un amigo podría apostar"_

"_Mama eres mi madre tienes que pensar así, pero yo creo que debo esperar, mira viene la universidad estaremos juntos, compartiendo departamento con los demás, creo que puedo conquistarla poco a poco"_

"_Pues tu idea me parece excelente hijo, se que ella te corresponderá, que chica en su sano juicio no lo haría?"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Oh Edward tengo una idea, conociendo a Bella no tendrá que ponerse para el baile"_

"_Y que se te ocurre mama?"_

"_Acabo de ver el vestido perfecto para Bella, seré su hada madrina! Me encargare de ella"_

"_Mama por favor no vayas a exagerar y seas como Alice eh"_

"_No te preocupes Edward me lo agradecerás al final del día"_

Esme se fue a su habitación y Edward a la suya soñando con el momento en que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en algo mas que eso.

**Les gusto? En lo personal me esta gustando mucho pero ustedes publico díganme que les parece? Bueno ya descubrimos que Edward ama a Bella, ya saben el la amara sea lo que sea siempre, pero ella a el? Sentirá lo mismo? Quien es su consentido el rebelde Jacob o el dulce Edward? Espero sus reviews y por el momento no veremos a los otros Cullen y los Hale hasta que pase la graduación y el verano, pueden pasar tantas cosas en ese tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Jacob llego a su casa, aventando la puerta y tirando las llaves a la mesa, en su sala se encontraban sus dos amigos Quil y Embry viendo la televisión, en La Push todos eran como una gran familia, era común encontrar a amigos en tu casa aun cuando tú no estabas.

"_Jacob venimos de mal humor? _Pregunto Quil en tono de burla era obvio que Jacob venia furioso.

"_Si te ves un poquito tenso!" _dijo Embry soltando una carcajada que lleno la sala.

"_Déjenme en paz quieren? Realmente no estoy de humor para escuchar sus burlas!" _Jacob se sentó en uno de los sillones y destapo una soda dándole un gran trago.

"_Ya en serio Jake que te pasa porque vienes tan furioso, sabes que también somos tus amigos puedes confiar en nosotros" _Quil había dejado el tono de burla y se dirigía a Jacob solemnemente.

"_Es solo que perdí una apuesta?" _Jacob intentaba ocultar su verdadero enojo.

"_Bella acepto ir al baile con Cullen?" _Embry dijo incrédulo.

"_Lo sabia Embry me debes $20.00 dlls!" _dijo Quil totalmente satisfecho.

"_Que??? Ustedes lo sabían y además apostaron?" _Jacob se levanto del sillón.

"_Jake tu padre es un poco digamos informativo y pues nos comento de la apuesta!" _dijo Embry apenado.

"_Y ustedes inmediatamente apostaron? Y tu Quil apostaste contra mi?" _ahora si Jacob estaba furioso.

"_Jake tranquilo, no te exaltes, además era obvio que Bella aceptaría ir con Edward al baile!" _dijo Quil.

"_Como que era obvio explícate Quil"_

"_Pues Jake, Edward es… como te explico… pues guapo… rico… atlético… TODO mundo lo quiere, es el típico chico perfecto!" _ Quil explico las características de Edward con detalle.

"_Insinúas que yo no soy guapo?" _Jacob estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

"_Jake es obvio que Quil no piensa eso, es solo que Bella y Edward son mas afines que tu y Bella, son vecinos, estudiaron juntos, comparten clases, hacen tareas juntos, cosas que tu y ella no han hecho nunca, además sus familias tienen costumbres similares, no como las nuestras" _

"_Eso no tiene nada que ver, además Edward y Bella son solo amigos y nada mas"_

"_Por Dios Jake es obvio, que a Cullen le gusta Bella, porque otra razón jamás ha tenido una novia? Si lo persiguen las chicas mas guapas del pueblo y sus alrededores?" _dijo Embry tratando de convencer a Jacob.

"_No lo creo, si Edward sintiera algo por Bella me lo hubiera dicho soy su mejor amigo" _aseguro Jacob.

"_Mmm así como tu le has dicho a el de tus sentimientos por Bella? _Dijo Quil.

"_Mis sentimientos por Bella? De que diablos hablan?" _Jacob se mostraba molesto por las palabras de sus amigos.

"_Jake no tienes que ocultarlo con nosotros, lo sabemos desde que la conociste y comenzaste a pasar mas tiempo con ella y Edward, es tan obvio tu y Edward se desviven por ella, por obtener su atención, creo que la única razón por la cual ninguno de ustedes dos se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro es porque toda su atención esta centrada en ella!" _Embry hablo firmemente sorprendiendo a Jacob.

Jacob parecía abrumado se dejo caer en el sillón, como analizando las palabras de Embry, jamás se había puesto a pensar que Edward sintiera algo mas por Bella que amistad, jamás había analizado todas las cosas que hacían juntos sin incluirlo a el, jamás había pensado en eso, solo pensaba en estar con Bella, ni siquiera planeaba conquistarla, no quería perderla, tenia miedo, estaba aterrado.

"_Jake si quieres a Bella, bueno mejor dicho tu quieres a Bella, lucha por ella, porque es mas que obvio que Edward ya lo esta haciendo"_ dijo Quil intentando convencer a Jacob de luchar por Bella.

"_Pero… si ella se decide por Edward, y no quiere saber nada de mi ni como amigo… yo no se que haría chicos, Bella es… todo para mi la amo!" _finalmente Jacob lo había aceptado en voz alta, ese sentimiento que sentía desde que la vio jugando en la casa de Edward al fin era aceptado en voz alta.

"_Jake lucha por ella, en unos meses compartirás un departamento con ella y con Edward aprovecha cada momento, conquístala, ahora no habrá pretextos para que haga cosas con Edward, ni siquiera estudiaran la misma carrera, Edward estará tan ocupado con la medicina y tu puedes aprovechar eso" _la idea le parecía excelente a Jacob y estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo.

"_Pero primero empieza por lo primero, el Baile de Graduación de la preparatoria Forks"_

"_Que quieres decir Quil?"_

"_Edward y Bella iran juntos, y ya sabes como son esas cosas música romántica, luces bajas, no querrás que Edward te gane a Bella verdad? así que preséntate en ese baile, sorpréndelos" _cada vez le gustaban mas las ideas de los chicos, lo que no le gustaba era ver a Edward como su enemigo, hacer cosas a sus espaldas, después de todo era su mejor amigo y debía encontrar la manera de confesarle sus sentimientos por Bella.

**Capitulo un poco mas corto, pero aquí esta Jacob también ama a Bella desde que la conoció, que tal? Y para quien pensaba por ahí que Jake era gay jaja pues no cuando pregunto a Bella si tendría tiempo para el lo hizo por celos obviamente jiji, bueno falta saber que siente nuestra querida Bella, ustedes que creen, estará enamorada de alguno de los dos en especial, será el magnifico y caballeroso Edward o el rebelde y despreocupado Jacob, esperen que pronto sabrán la respuesta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Como lo había prometido Edward paso temprano por Bella a su casa, mientras iban camino a la escuela repasaron cosas del examen, en cuanto llegaron a la escuela las miradas se posaron en ellos, no era nada fuera de lo común verlos juntos, pero había algo diferente en ellos, Mike y Jessica los mas latosos de los pretendientes se acercaron a ellos buscando obtener su tan ansiada respuesta.

"_Buenos días Bella, ya lo pensaste vendrás conmigo al Baile de Graduación?" _pregunto Mike esperanzado, entonces las miradas se posaron en ella, Edward tomo a Bella por la cintura acercándola mas a el y dijo.

"_Lo siento Mike pero Bella y yo iremos juntos al Baile de Graduación"_

En ese momento toda la escuela se congelo, era como si todos hubieran estado pendientes de su conversación, se escucharon cuchicheos por todos lados, Mike estaba desencajado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y Jessica wow ella ni se diga.

"_Iras con ELLA?" _el tono despectivo de Jessica hizo sentir mal a Bella y molesto a Edward.

"_así es iré con Bella al baile y si nos disculpan tenemos un examen que tomar" _Edward y Bella se alejaron mientras el no dejaba de abrazarla.

Entraron al salón y se sentaron juntos como siempre aun no había mucha gente en el aula así que podían platicar sin problema.

"_Viste la cara que pusieron? Cada vez me parece que esta idea del baile es genial, salvo porque aun no se que ponerme, eso me preocupa un poco no quisiera que te avergonzaras de llevarme como tu pareja Edward"_

"_Jamás me avergonzaría de ti Bella, pero por eso no te preocupes Esme quiere ser tu hada madrina, ya sabes que te quiere como a una hija… y pues me pidió que te dijera que mañana después de clases te llevara a Port Angels a elegir tu atuendo para el baile"_

"_Oh es tan dulce de Esme, pero no quisiera causarle molestias"_

"_Shh no te preocupes ella se ofreció y realmente herirías sus sentimientos sino aceptas"_

"_Esta bien dile que acepto que vaya conmigo pero que yo comprare mi vestido"_

"_Mmm se lo diré pero no te aseguro nada Bella, conoces a mi madre"_

En eso el profesor entro al salón y comenzó a aplicar el examen, a pesar de ser bastante difícil Bella se sentía preparada gracias al esfuerzo de Edward por explicarle. Cuando el examen termino el maestro les pidió que esperaran afuera y uno por uno fueran entrando por sus resultados en orden alfabético. Edward entro primero y obviamente recibió una A+ (resultado excelente en EUA) Bella fue una de las ultimas estaba muy nerviosa.

"_Isabella Marie Swan" _se escucho la voz solemne del maestro, Bella entro al aula, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, demoro solo unos minutos que a Edward le parecieron horas, entonces la puerta de abrió Bella llevaba su examen en la mano doblado, vio a Edward a los ojos su rostro parecía triste, lo cual asusto a Edward.

"_Y bien Bella como te fue?" _la respuesta de Bella no fue nada esperada por Edward ella sonrío ampliamente y corrió a abrazar a Edward se colgó de su cuello gritando.

"_Edward aprobé saque una A, te das cuenta una A!" _Edward abrazaba a Bella con todas sus fuerzas y le daba vueltas, toda la escuela los miraba con asombro, mientras Bella le daba un beso enorme a Edward en la mejilla que dejo paralizado a Edward, por lo cual decidió bajar a Bella.

"_Te lo dije sabia que aprobarías y que sacarías una alta calificación eres brillante Bella" _dijo Edward causando el sonrojo de Bella.

"_Ahora si querido amigo y tutor pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás de inmediato, ya que no aceptaste que te pagara como todo tutor normal, déjame recompensarte que quieres de mi?" _Edward se quedo viendo profundamente los ojos de Bella, en ese momento ansiaba tanto pedirle que lo besara, esa era la recompensa que el deseaba pero sabia que ese no era el momento, así que pensó su respuesta y finalmente le dijo.

"_Es una oferta tentadora Isabella, y créeme que me voy a cobrar pero no ahora, en su debido tiempo, así que no olvides tu deuda porque un día me la voy a cobrar" _

"_Isabella Marie Swan es una mujer de palabra y cumpliré lo que me pidas Edward"_

"_Eso espero Bella, eso espero"_

Ambos caminaron hasta sus siguientes clases, donde solo veían resultados de exámenes o de trabajos, al terminar la escuela se fueron a la casa de Bella a terminar el trabajo final de Biología, platicaron mucho toda la tarde recordando viejas anécdotas, y aunque Jake no estaba con ellos, pasaron un gran día, Renee le llamo a Bella y la invito a que pasara con ella el verano en Phoenix, la idea le encanto, Charlie se puso un poco triste pero sabia que hacia mucho que Bella no veía a su madre así que no se opuso. Bella saldría al día siguiente del baile y regresaría solo una semana antes de las clases apenas a tiempo para instalarse con los demás en el departamento, y no regresaría sola con ella vendrían Rosalie y Jasper quien también irían con ella a la universidad.

Al día siguiente presentaron su trabajo final, y Esme paso por Bella para llevarla de compras, obviamente no le permitió que pagara nada y le compro un hermoso vestido en color azul, era de cuello halter dejando al descubierto parte de la espalda ajustado al pecho, cintura y cadera y de ahí cayendo en lindos holanes que dejaban al descubierto una de las pierna de Bella, Esme insistió en comprarle unos lindos tacones con tiras que hacían que las piernas de Bella lucieran mas, no eran tan altos y a Bella le resultaron muy cómodos pese a lo que se imagino.

Toda la semana había estado tan ocupada que cada vez que Jacob llamaba a Bella o Edward estaban haciendo algo o juntos o de la escuela, así que no pudo hablar con ellos.

Finalmente el día del baile había llegado Esme fue a casa de Bella para ayudarla a arreglarse, comenzó a maquillarla, usualmente Bella nunca usaba maquillaje pero Esme quería que luciera espectacular para Edward así que la maquillo ligeramente rizo sus pestañas y coloco rimel en sus pestañas para alargarlas un poco mas, delineo sus ojos y coloco un poco de sombra azul con brillitos, sus labios fueron llenados con un poco de gloss color rosa y sus mejillas con un poco de rubor, aunque no era tan necesario, su cabello fue rizado, caía hasta la mitad de su espalda en rizos bien definidos, se veía hermosa, como una princesa, Esme se fue satisfecha dejando a Bella lista para Edward.

Cuando Esme bajo Edward ya estaba listo esperando a Bella llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul, además que le había comprado un corsach a Bella con flores azules y violetas.

Charlie también estaba ahí, esperando a que Bella bajara, entonces se escucho ruido en la parte superior y Bella grito.

"_Ahí voy y no quiero escuchar ninguna burla de mi aspecto, entendido papa"_

"_Anotado Bells" _respondió Charlie solemnemente.

Cuando Bella bajo era una visión, un ángel bajado del cielo se veía preciosa, tan hermosa, tan inocente, a Edward se le iban los ojos por ella, ella bajo lentamente, le costaba un poco de trabajo bajar las escaleras en tacones, aunque era mas sencillo de lo que se imagino pero no quería dar pie a un accidente, ella tenia la mirada fija en los escalones, pero cuando al fin se detuvo frente a Edward subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de expresivos ojos verdes.

"_Te ves preciosa Bella, seré el mas envidiado de todo el baile" _dijo Edward no se le ocurría nada mas que decir.

"_Gracias, pero no exageres" _Bella se sonrojo, aumentando su look angelical.

"_Hija Edward tiene razón estas hermosa, y todos lo envidiaran"_

"_A ver pónganse juntos quiero una fotografía de este momento" _Esme había sacado su cámara y estaba apuntando hacia ellos.

"_Mama!" _se quejo Edward.

"_No discutas Edward anda abraza a Bella quiero una fotografía de este momento"_

Edward obedeció y abrazo a Bella quien correspondió al abrazo, sus sonrisas eran radiantes llenas de felicidad.

Finalmente se despidieron de sus padres y salieron rumbo al baile.

Esme se quedo platicando con Charlie mientras el mostraba en la pantalla de la cámara digital la foto que acababa de tomarles a los chicos.

"_Esta hermosa no? Voy a llevarla mañana mismo a imprimir y comprare unos portarretratos para que se la lleven a la universidad"_

"_Hiciste un gran trabajo con Bella, Esme muchas gracias, es un poco difícil sin su mama ya sabes"_

"_Lo se pero tu sabes bien que Bella eligió vivir contigo, ella es feliz así que no te compliques la vida Charlie"_

"_Lo se, lo se tengo mucha suerte de tenerla conmigo, te diste cuenta de la cara de tu hijo cuando vio a mi Bella?"_

"_Si le es un poco difícil disimular, cuando crees que Bella se dará cuenta de lo que Edward siente por ella?"_

"_Mmm no lo se, al parecer Bella es la única que no lo sabe, es tan perceptiva para ciertas cosas y tan distraída para otras, lo que me preocupa es… bueno tu sabes que no solo tu hijo tiene sentimientos por Bella, también Jacob"_

"_Lo se y créeme que a mi también me preocupa, los 3 han sido tan unidos y no me gustaría que nada los separara"_

"_Eso lo veo difícil en el momento que Edward y Jacob se den cuenta de lo que cada uno de ellos siente por Bella… explotara la bomba, no creo que estos chicos sean taaaan compartidos"_

"_Y tu que crees que haga Bella?"_

"_No lo se siempre he sabido que Bella terminara con uno de los dos, Edward o Jacob, pero aun no tengo definido a quien elegirá… tu que opinas?"_

"_Pues si me preguntas a mi, espero que elija a Edward mi hijo la ama demasiado, pero esa es decisión de Bella no nuestra Charlie, solo espero que nadie salga lastimado"_

"_Eso como te dije antes es realmente difícil!"_

**Y ya casi esta aquí el baile, que hará Jacob? Habrá pelea? Y como la ven todo mundo sabe los sentimientos de Edward y Jacob menos Bella, o no? Bueno los dejo como verán estoy bien inspirada jaja y como dice mi querida Salesia yo creo que es por la emoción de mi viaje a Las Vegas jaja, bueno espero por la tarde subirles el capitulo del baile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Edward y Bella llegaron al baile en cuanto pisaron el lugar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Pero ellos los ignoraron buscaron una mesa y se sentaron con otra pareja, Ángela y Ben, era la única amiga que Bella tenia en la escuela, fuera de Edward, ella era tímida al igual que Bella y se llevaban muy bien.

Pasaron un rato platicando y mientras la música sonaba Edward invitaba a bailar a Bella.

"_Bella bailamos?" _la suave y melodiosa voz de Edward era difícil de decirle que no, pero el baile no era una actividad que a Bella se le diera mucho que digamos.

"_Sabes creo que te pisare, además no estoy segura de poder hacerlo con estos zapatos" _Bella estiro su pierna mostrándole los zapatos a Edward pero el observo algo mas que sus pies.

"_Ya te lo dije Bella todo esta en quien guíe, vamos"_

"_Esta bien pero a la primera que te pise nos sentamos esta bien?"_

Una canción lenta estaba sonando y todas las parejas se abrazaban en la pista, todo mundo los veía, algunos con envidia otros con asombro.

"_Te voy a extrañar este verano Bella, las cosas no será iguales sin ti!"_

"_Yo también los extrañare mucho pero después de eso tendremos la universidad solo para nosotros, nos divertiremos de lo lindo, los 3"_

"_Si será muy emocionante" _Edward estaba muy nervioso no sabia como actuar.

"_Y dime ya sabes como te vas a cobrar tus tutorías?" _dijo Bella intentando romper el raro silencio.

"_Tengo una vaga idea en realidad, de lo que quiero" _dijo Edward mirando profundamente a Bella a los ojos.

De pronto una canción conocida comenzó a sonar, era muy romántica y a Bella le fascinaba era _Truly, Madly & Deeply de Savage Garden._

"_Edward esa canción me encanta" _al decir esto Bella se abrazo mas a su amigo y comenzó a tararear la canción, pero la dulce voz de Edward comenzó a cantarle a ella al oído lo que hizo que Bella guardara silencio y escuchara la voz de Edward, de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver el rostro de Edward, miro sus dulces ojos verdes, Edward se había quedado callado, perdido en los ojos chocolate de Bella, un rizo rebelde se poso sobre el rostro de Bella y Edward con cuidado acerco su mano para alejarlo de su rostro, dejo su mano en su mejilla, estaban tan cerca cuando de pronto escucharon una voz muy cerca de ambos.

"_Interrumpo?" _Jacob vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata y llevaba su cabellera en una cola de caballo.

"_Jake!!!" _Bella se abrazo a su amigo mientras Edward y el intercambiaban miradas, era obvio que si interrumpía y era obvio que Jacob se dio cuenta de eso.

"_Que haces aquí Jake creí que odiabas esta clase de ritos?" _dijo ácidamente Edward.

"_Bueno decidí que si ustedes dos venían no seria tan malo!"_

"_Oh Jake esto es perfecto, maravilloso tengo a mis dos mejores amigos conmigo!" _Bella abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo y le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

Edward agradeció al DJ al no poner música lenta de nuevo, así que pasaron el resto de la noche bailando los 3 juntos.

"_Bella me acompañarías al tocador?" _Ángela se había acercado a Bella para consultarle de un asunto 100% femenino.

"_Chicos me disculpan regreso en un momento"_

En cuanto Bella se alejo, el ambiente se tenso, ni Edward ni Jacob decían nada, solo estaban en la mesa separados por la silla vacía de Bella.

Edward finalmente rompió el silencio.

"_Y dime Jacob que te hizo cambiar de parecer?"_

"_Ya te lo dije, últimamente hemos pasado poco tiempo los 3 juntos y creí conveniente venir a acompañarlos, te molesta?" _Jacob esta molesto con Edward se sentía traicionado pues Edward no le había dicho lo que sentía por Bella pero al mismo tiempo el tampoco se lo había dicho a el.

"_Es solo que… no te esperaba" _dijo sinceramente Edward.

"_Quise que fuera una sorpresa para ambos"_

"_Jacob mañana Bella se va a pasar el verano con su mama en Phoenix"_

"_Lo se me llamo para decírmelo" _aclaro Jacob.

"_Te molestaría que pasara por tu casa, para platicar un poco contigo, hace varios días que no lo hacemos" _Edward quería confesarle a Jacob sus sentimientos por Bella, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de lo que su amigo sentía por Bella.

"_Me parece perfecto, yo también quiero hablar un poco contigo"_

Bella se acerco y los tres siguieron juntos, ambos chicos estaban mas relajados por lo que el resto de la noche la disfrutaron como lo hacían antes.

Al terminar el baile Edward llevo a Bella a su casa, mientras Jacob los seguía en su coche, argumento que deseaba despedirse de Bella ya que su vuelo saldría muy temprano y no podría despedirse de ella.

Edward y Jacob se despidieron de Bella, quien a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, se fue a Phoenix, donde en el aeropuerto ya la esperaban Rosalie y Jasper sus hermanastros.

"_Bella!" _gritaron Rose y Jasper al ver a Bella entrar a la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

"_Rose, Jasper! Como los extrañe" _al principio cuando Bella conoció a los gemelos hijos de su padrastro sentía celos, primero por ser tan bellos y segundo por vivir con su mama, pero ella había elegido irse con Charlie y cuando los conoció los quiso como si fueran sus hermanos de verdad.

Los chicos llevaron a Bella a su casa, su madre y padrastro estaban en un corto viaje de negocios, Phill tenía un juego fuera de la ciudad pero llegarían al día siguiente.

Bella subió sus cosas a su habitación, que utilizaba cuando iba a casa de su madre, Rosalie la ayudaba a desempacar. Antes que nada Bella saco un marco plateado que siempre llevaba a todas partes, cambia la fotografía cada que podía y la ultima foto había sido tomada el ultimo día de San Valentín cuando acudió a una fiesta con Edward y Jacob, los 3 vestían de rojo y los 3 se veían guapísimos, cuando Rose vio la foto le dijo a Bella.

"_Ohh Bella déjame ver esa es nueva no?"_

"_así es el pasado San Valentín, Edward, Jake y yo fuimos a una fiesta y Esme insistió en sacarnos una fotografía, debe de tener millones"_

"_Wow lucen muy guapos, y dime hermanita postiza cuando te vas a decidir por alguno de ellos"_

"_Oh Rose otra vez con eso, ya te dije que Edward y Jake son solo mis amigos, mis mejores amigos"_

"_Pues eso dices tu pero a mi no me engañas tu sientes algo por ellos, no es normal que no hayas tenido aun novio, que solo salgas con ellos, que no tengas citas, y no me digas que porque nadie te lo ha pedido porque se de buena fuente que 3 personas te pidieron acudir al baile de graduación y que a los 3 les dijiste que no?" _Renee había soltado la sopa pero lo que no sabían era que había ido al baile con Edward.

"_Esos chicos son unos tontos, además ahorita no me interesa tener novio, me quiero concentrar en mis estudios"_

"_Claro Bella, no puedo creer que hayas faltado a tu baile de graduación, el nuestro estuvo genial, fui coronada reina del baile"_

"_Genial Rose, pero quien te dijo que no fui al baile" _los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par Bella se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso.

"_A ver, a ver como esta eso? Fuiste al baile? Con quien?"_

"_Este… pues fui con Edward y Jake. Bueno oficialmente Edward fue el que me invito, y Jake nos encontró allá después fue toda una sorpresa no lo esperábamos"_

"_Eso quiere decir que Edward y tu tenían una cita?"_

"_No una cita no, solo fuimos al baile juntos como amigos"_

"_Mmm claro, dime el paso por ti o se encontraron allá?"_

"_El paso por mi por supuesto"_

"_Te compro un corsach?"_

"_Si… a que viene todo eso?"_

"_Bailaron juntos? Se tomaron una fotografía juntos?"_

"_Ah, si Esme su mama me arreglo y nos tomo una fotografía antes de irnos al baile"_

"_Bella lamento informarte que eso aquí y en China es una cita"_

"_Claro que no! Edward y yo solo somos amigos"_

"_Y dime no te gustaría que fueran algo mas?"_

A Bella se le subió el color a la cara y comenzó a sacar las cosas de su maleta.

"_A ver Bella dime, a ti te gusta Edward? O Jacob?"_

"_Yo… ay Rose te voy a confesar algo pero no quiero que jamás se lo cuentes a nadie"_

"_Soy toda oídos y una tumba"_

"_Yo… los quiero a ambos…"_

"_Que? Te gustan los dos?"_

"_Se que eso es imposible, o bueno inmoral o algo así, pero hay tantas cosas que me gustan de Edward y tantas de Jake, que no se… pero ellos son mis amigos y los quiero a mi lado por siempre y se que solo los tendré si son mis amigos y nada mas"_

"_Pero Bella si ellos te gustan, digo es obvio que tu le gustas a ellos, a los dos!"_

"_Hablas en serio Rose?" _Bella era totalmente sincera, jamás se había puesto a pensar que ellos sintieran atracción por ella, estaba totalmente inmersa en lo que ella sentía por ellos que jamás analizo la posibilidad de que ellos sintieran lo mismo por ella, y menos los dos.

"_Bella hasta un ciego se da cuenta que esos dos están loquitos por ti, los dos!!"_

"_Estas segura, yo… jamás lo había notado, aunque últimamente…"_

"_Últimamente que… no me dejes con esta angustia Bella"_

"_Pues Edward y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, solos, por la escuela, trabajos, exámenes y todo eso… y después me invito al baile, y hubo un momento, en el baile antes de que llegara Edward cuando creí que el me iba a… besar"_

"_Y que paso porque no lo hizo?"_

"_Porque llego Jake"_

"_Ohh esto se pone bueno! Dos chicos peleando por tu amor!"_

"_Nada de eso Rose los 3 pasamos una noche excelente y al final los dos me despidieron antes de dejarme en mi casa"_

"_Ok ahora dime a quien prefieres? Yo ya tengo mi favorito para ti!"_

"_Rose yo jamás podría elegir entre ellos quiero a Edward y Jake por igual"_

"_Eso no es verdad Bella, en algún momento te darás cuenta que uno de los dos es mas que el otro para ti"_

"_Pero… Rose no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos… tengo miedo de eso"_

"_Querida déjame decirte que Edward dio el primer paso para acercarse a ti y créeme estoy segura que Jacob no se dejara, llegara el momento de que tendrás que elegir entre uno de los dos!"_

Bella se quedo pensativa, le dolía en el corazón imaginarse sin alguno de los dos tanto Edward como Jacob eran sus amores, o por lo menos eso creía Bella, en el futuro llegaría el momento en que se daría cuenta a quien ama realmente y quien es solo su amigo.

**Listo ahora ya sabemos que nuestra Bella esta total y absolutamente confundida jajaja pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe cual es su verdadero amor, pero no crean que esta historia se va a resolver tan rápidamente nooo, aun falta la universidad, ah y en el próximo capitulo que saldrá calientito el lunes veremos la platica entre Edward y Jacob ustedes que creen habrá sana competencia o se arrancaran la cabeza y beberán su sangre? Opinen y déjenme todo su amor en un review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Bella se había ido por un par de meses y ahora solo estaban Edward y Jacob, a la mañana siguiente de la graduación Edward fue a la casa de Jacob necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por Bella, que la amaba y que pensaba hacer todo lo necesario para conquistarla, es mas quería pedirle ayuda a Jacob, pues sabia que el estaba molesto, pero mas que nada lo atribuía al hecho de que últimamente ni el ni Bella le dedicaban tiempo suficiente a su amistad con el, pensaba que eso lo hacia sentirse relegado, pero pensaba que si le decía de sus sentimientos, el como su mejor amigo que es lo ayudaría.

Edward estaba muy nervioso, al llegar a la casa de Jacob este se encontraba en el garaje, en cuanto escucho las pisadas supo que era Edward.

"_Hola Jake" _dijo Edward para romper el hielo.

"_Hola Edward que bueno que llegaste, me urge hablar contigo" _Jacob quería ser el primero en hablar.

"_Jake déjame decirte algo antes" _Edward necesitaba decirle a su amigo sus sentimientos sino explotaría.

"_Edward no… este yo primero por favor"_

"_No Jake en serio déjame decirte lo que te tengo que decir yo primero por favor"_

En ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos y dijeron lo que tenían que decir.

"_Amo a Bella!" _los ojos de Edward casi se salen de sus orbitas, el no se esperaba para nada esa declaración por parte de Jacob, toda su vida había tenido solo ojos para Bella que jamás se dio cuenta que Jacob sentía lo mismo que el, por su parte Jacob sintió coraje al escuchar como Edward al fin le confesaba que amaba a Bella.

"_Porque no me lo dijiste antes?" _Jacob estaba rompiendo el silencio, sentía un coraje inmenso.

"_Creo que por la misma razón que tu no me lo dijiste a mi tampoco!" _respondió Edward aun en control de si mismo.

"_Se mis razones Edward! Te estoy preguntando las tuyas!" _Jacob estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia al igual que Edward.

"_Mis razones son privadas Jacob, y creo que en este momento son irrelevantes, ahora debemos decir que vamos a hacer al respecto!" _Edward estaba intentando no perder el control.

"_Que vamos a hacer de que Edward? Me acabas de confesar que amas a la mujer que yo amo, que quieres que hagamos que nos juguemos un volado y decidamos quien se la queda?" _

"_jamás pretendería nada así, amo a Bella y ella no es un objeto para que tu y yo decidamos por ella"_

"_Mira Edward yo no se que hay que decidir es mas que obvio que has estado actuando a mis espaldas, intentado conquistarla!"_

"_Eso es mentira, yo ni siquiera sabia que tu la amabas, y si he intentado conquistarla, pero no a tus espaldas"_

"_Y porque no me dijiste que la amabas antes? Porque Edward?" _Jacob ya estaba gritando.

"_Por la misma razón que no se lo he dicho a ella, porque no quiero perderla, porque tengo terror del solo hecho de pensar que ella no sea parte de mi vida, porque prefería tenerla como amiga que no tenerla" _grito Edward.

"_Y porque cambiaste de opinión?"_

"_Porque la amo, ya no puedo soportar no abrazarla, no besarla, la necesito a mi lado, no solo como a una amiga, y se que tengo posibilidades de que ella no me quiera de la misma manera, pero debo arriesgarme Jacob" _Jacob se quedo callado entendía perfectamente lo que Edward sentía a el le pasaba igual.

"_Yo… también voy a luchar por ella y lo sabes… no voy a perder a Bella!"_ Jacob se sentía seguro y muy enojado.

"_Entonces esto significa que.. gane el mejor?" _dijo Edward, extendiéndole la mano a Jacob, quien la tomo, Edward se dio la media vuelta, al igual que Jacob quien no se dio cuenta que Edward aun no dejaba el garaje cuando dijo.

"_Si se trata del mejor hombre, entonces ganare yo porque tu solo eres un niño bonito!" _Edward alcanzo a escuchar y regreso lleno de furia.

"_A quien le llamaste niño bonito?" _Edward había perdido el control absolutamente, y empujo a Jacob.

"_A ti, Bella necesita un verdadero hombre, no un niño bonito como tu, un Sr. Perfección, ella necesita algo mas, alguien mas arriesgado, tu no te mereces a alguien como Bella" _finalmente Jacob estaba dejando salir sus mas negros sentimientos.

"_Crees que Bella seria feliz con un irresponsable como tu? Que no sabe ni que va a estudiar en la universidad que solo tomara clases para no alejarse de Bella?" _Edward no quería hacerlo pero Jacob había desencadenado su furia, así que le estaba diciendo todo aquello que había mantenido reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

"_Por lo menos seguiré mis deseos, no seré un músico frustrado que tuve que estudiar medicina para seguir los pasos de su papito!"_

"_Y tu que serás Jacob? Que harás con tu vida? Te la pasaras arreglando autos toda tu vida?"_

"_Sea lo que sea, lo haré con dignidad, y por eso Bella me elegirá a mi y no a ti"_

"_Lamento decirte que te llevo ventaja Jacob, porque por si no lo notaste Bella y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos en el Baile de Graduación! Además acepto ir como mi pareja, te acuerdas eso que me dijiste que no iría que la conocías como a la palma de tu mano? Pues fallaste Jacob porque incluso Bella acepto frente a ti que le cuesta negarse a lo que le pido!" _

En ese momento Jacob se le fue encima a Edward comenzaron a darse de golpes, Jacob le tiro el primer golpe dándole a Edward en el labio, Edward no se dejo y correspondió al golpe dándole en el ojo, después otro golpe y otro golpe, hasta que llegaron Quil y Embry separándolos.

"_Tranquilos que pasa aquí?" _pregunto Quil intentando sostener a Jacob mientras Embry hacia lo mismo con Edward.

"_Suéltenme! Voy a romperle la cara a este estupido!" _gritaba Jacob.

"_Ya veremos quien se la rompe a quien idiota!" _Edward también intentaba ser liberado.

En eso Billy se presento en el garaje con los gritos escucho el pleito y a pesar de ser difícil para el se las arreglo y llego hasta ahí.

"_Que pasa aquí?" _la voz de Billy era firme y llena de dudas, los dos se quedaron callados y dejaron de intentar deshacerse del abrazo firme de sus captores.

"_Pregunte que pasa aquí? Porque se peleaban? Va alguien a responderme?" _Billy estaba furioso el hecho de ver a Jacob pelear con su mejor amigo, lo hacia sospechar que Bella tenia mucho que ver en el pleito.

"_Lo siento Billy jamás fue mi intención faltarle al respeto a tu casa que siempre estuvo con sus puertas abiertas conmigo" _respondió Edward de manera respetuosa.

"_Entonces dime porque tu y mi hijo se golpeaban como un par de vagabundos?"_

"_Lo siento Billy esas son razones privadas, y yo… me voy de aquí y ten por seguro que jamás volverás a ver que pise esta casa!" _Embry soltó a Edward y este salio, Jacob intento seguirlo pero Billy lo detuvo.

"_Me puedes explicar que diablos paso Jacob, porque te peleaste con tu mejor amigo… y a golpes?"_

"_Ese ya no es mi amigo, creo que nunca lo fue… no tuvo el valor para confesarme sus sentimientos… pero ten por seguro Billy que no me quitara a Bella, ella jamás lo elegirá a el, jamás!" _Jacob se soltó de los brazos de Quil que lo sostenían, y se metió a la casa en dirección a su habitación.

Edward llego a su casa, con golpes en la cara, el labio reventado y la camisa rota, Esme lo vio al entrar y se alarmo.

"_Hijo que te paso?" _se acerco a el, jalándolo a la cocina y comenzó a lavarle la cara con una toalla.

"_Me pelee con Jacob mama!" _dijo Edward apenas como un susurro.

"_Te peleaste con Jacob? Pero hijo porque? Que paso? Le dijiste lo de Bella?" _Esme limpiaba con cuidado el rostro de su hijo.

"_Le dije lo que sentía y el… me dijo que también ama a Bella mama! Además que se puso como loco me acuso de intentar seducirla a sus espaldas y me reprocho que no le hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía! Pero mama el tampoco lo hizo no se con que pantalones se atrevía a acusarme!"_

"_Y por eso se pelearon?"_

"_No la verdad las cosas se salieron de control, le dije cosas un poco fuertes, pero el… comenzó, se que no debí haberme dejado llevar pero no pude detenerme, y el me lanzo el primer golpe yo no me pude quedar sin hacer nada!" _admitió Edward un poco arrepentido de lo que había pasado, después de todo el todavía miraba a Jacob como a un amigo.

"_Hijo esto jamás debió haber llegado a los golpes… su amistad… no me malinterpretes adoro a Bella y quiero con todo mi corazón que ella te corresponda pero… no debiste haber peleado con tu mejor amigo!"_

"_Lo se mama pero realmente Jacob me saco de mis casillas y créeme que el ya no me considera su amigo… además ya no podemos ser amigos, los dos amamos a la misma mujer, será imposible vernos como otra cosa que como rivales!"_

Edward subió a su habitación, estaba triste y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo, miedo de perder a Bella, una cosa era pensar que ella no lo amara de la misma manera y que tal vez ya no quisiera ser su amiga, pero una posibilidad que jamás había pensado era verla con otro hombre y menos con el que fuera por tanto tiempo su mejor amigo, no, el no podía perderla no a manos de Jacob.

**Pues aunque no se arrancaron la cabeza si se dieron con todo, la guerra esta declarada, que gane el mejor, y bueno todo se decidirá en la universidad, después de todo vivirán juntos, ahora bien como será la vida en ese departamento? 7 habitaciones, 7 personas diferentes, la mayoría del lado de Edward, pero eso influirá en la decisión de Bella, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, espero que salga mañana calientito, habrá solo un capitulo antes de la universidad, y después todos al famoso departamento.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Había pasado solo una semana desde que Bella se había ido, Edward aun tenia el ojo morado, aunque menos hinchado, pero los golpes de la cara aun seguían ahí, todo se debía a lo blanco que era Edward, estaba en su habitación escuchando música cuando recibió una llamada de su prima Alice.

"_Edward! Que bueno que te encuentro me urge hablar contigo primo?" _dijo Alice en tono de verdadera urgencia, aunque conociendo a Alice bien podía ser cuestión de moda o algo así.

"_Que pasa Alice?" _dijo Edward en tono de impaciencia.

"_Bueno, en realidad son dos noticias, una buena y una mala! Ah y se relacionan con nuestro departamento en Washington!"_

"_Que pasa Alice?"_

"_A ver dime cual noticia quieres primero la buena o la mala?"_

"_Mmm… ok dime la mala!"_

"_Bueno el departamento que íbamos a rentar… los dueños lo vendieron… y ya no tenemos ese departamento!"_

"_Que? Pero que vamos a hacer? Donde vamos a vivir, hasta estas alturas no encontraremos dormitorios disponibles en la universidad, donde vamos a vivir?"_

"_Tranquilo Edward, esa era la mala, pero tengo una buena! El dueño del edificio me dijo que estaba vendiendo un departamento Emmett y yo fuimos a verlo y es mejor que el anterior, en realidad no es un departamento, es el ultimo piso de uno de sus edificios, y esta súper ubicado, solo a dos cuadras de la universidad!"_

"_Pero dices que lo esta vendiendo?"_

"_Si por mas que intente convencerlo de que lo rentara no acepto, pero la buena noticia es que papa acepto comprarnos el departamento como regalo de graduación, lo único que tenemos que hacer es adaptarlo!"_

"_Y no será eso mucho trabajo Alice, la idea me parece genial, sobre todo porque tendremos un lugar un poco mas nuestro"_

"_Es magnifico Edward, mira nosotros pagaríamos los gastos que generen en lugar de la renta seria el teléfono, gas, electricidad y todas esas cosas, entre 7 personas, seria menos de la mitad que lo que íbamos a dar de la renta, y con el dinero que habíamos dejado de deposito compramos los materiales necesarios para el departamento!"_

"_La idea me parece cada vez mejor, pero nos alcanzara una semana para todo eso?"_

"_Ese es otro de los detalles, mira hable con un amigo arquitecto el me hizo el favor de hacer unos planos para construir las habitaciones y lo demás, el me dijo que nos tardaríamos como 1 mes y medio en construir así que yo pensaba que la próxima semana seria perfecto para iniciar!"_

"_Tendría que hablar con Bella y sus hermanos para ver que les parece! Tu crees que nosotros podamos hacerlo, quiero decir no somos arquitectos ni nada por el estilo"_

"_Mira mi amigo me explico que es muy sencillo, es mas conéctate al Internet te voy a mandar las fotos del departamento, los planos y las proyecciones de cómo quedaría!"_

Edward encendió su laptop y recibió las fotografías que Alice le envío, el lugar era muy grande una gran galería del lado izquierdo del lugar mas o menos ocupando una tercera parte del lugar había una gran escalera dando paso a otro gran lugar. Aunque por el momento se encontraba vacío todo cuando Edward vio los planos y proyecciones quedo fascinado.

"_Como podrás observar la parte de arriba serian las habitaciones de nosotras las chicas, abajo las 4 suyas, en el centro la sala, comedor, centro de entretenimiento, habrán 3 baños completos 2 arriba para nosotras, uno abajo para ustedes y otro medio baño del lado derecho junto al cuarto de lavado, los grandes ventanales nos darán una vista perfecta del campus, el lugar es maravilloso tiene un gran potencial"_

"_Wow Alice déjame decirte que esta genial, pero tu crees que podremos decorarlo de esa manera, parece muy caro?"_

"_Mira los materiales para la construcción ya los compramos con parte del deposito que dejamos, y los muebles correrán por parte de cada uno de nosotros, es decir los muebles de nuestras habitaciones cada quien los pagara, mientras que la cocina, sala y demás lo compraremos con el resto del deposito y poco a poco iremos decorando lo que nos falte!"_

"_Pues veo que lo tienes todo resuelto, llamare a Bella en Phoenix para informarla y espero que se pueda venir de inmediato. Pero sabes me salta una duda, porque arriba solo habrá 3 habitaciones y 2 baños y abajo 4 habitaciones y un baño? De que privilegios gozan ustedes Alice?"_

"_Debes admitirlo Edward las mujeres necesitamos mas especio que ustedes y no te quejes después de todo en el otro departamento ibas a compartir habitación con tu amigo Jacob ahora tendrás una para ti solo!"_

"_Doy gracias a Dios por eso, no creo que ahora podría compartir una habitación con el"_

"_A ver a ver que no tu y Jacob son los mejores amigos? Que pasa te enojaste con el?"_

"_Alice, enciende tu web-cam te voy a mostrar algo!"_

Alice hizo lo que Edward le pidió y al ver la imagen en su computadora pego un gritito.

"_Pero primo que te paso? No me digas que te peleaste con Jacob?"_

"_Si" _la respuesta de Edward fue corta pero concisa.

"_Ok si el pleito llego a los golpes debo de imaginar que el momento al fin llego!"_

"_Que momento?"_

"_Le dijiste a Jacob que amas a Bella y el te dijo lo mismo?"_

"_Hablaste con Esme?"_

"_No Edward simplemente soy muy perceptiva, aunque debería decir que tu y Jacob siempre han sido muy obvios con sus sentimientos resulta tan absurdo que ninguno de los 3 se haya dado cuenta antes, sobre todo Bella, aunque tengo una teoría para eso!"_

"_A ver como que sabes lo de Bella y sabes lo de Jacob? Eres bruja o algo así? O una vidente?"_

"_Mira Edward desde que te conozco no hablas de otra chica que no sea Bella, siempre la tratas con una delicadeza mas allá de la amistad, y he visto como Jacob y tu inconcientemente compiten por su atención, se que la amas"_

"_Tienes razón, la amo y ahora que se que Jacob también la ama, no se que hacer le fui y le dije lo que sentía y el me confeso lo mismo, nos dijimos cosas horribles, una cosa llevo a la otra y de repente ya estábamos dándonos de golpes"_

"_Las cosas no deberían de haber llego a los golpes y lo sabes Edward pero como te conozco se que tu no lanzaste el primer golpe, fue el verdad?"_

"_Si pero yo no tengo disculpas tampoco fui muy duro con el y el coraje me gano, estoy arrepentido de haberme peleado con el, pero no arrepentido de mi decisión luchare por Bella, lo haré porque la amo y quiero que ella me ame a mi!"_

"_Mmm eso no me parece difícil eres alguien genial primo además como te dije tengo una teoría con respecto a Bella"_

"_Una teoría haber platícamela"_

"_Mira si Bella jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que ustedes sienten por ella es porque siempre ha estado inmersa en sus sentimientos por ustedes"_

"_A ver explícate mejor Alice porque no te entiendo"_

"_Si mira a Bella le gustas tu, pero también le gusta Jacob, siempre los ha visto como algo mas que como amigos, pero esta indecisa!"_

"_Tu no puedes saber eso, eso no… como es que tu…"_

"_Ya te lo dije Edward soy muy perceptiva, y ustedes son demasiado ciegos los 3, pero ahora dime que harás con respecto a Jacob, sigue el plan de que viva con nosotros?"_

"_Alice no se que hacer yo… no puedo simplemente correrlo, Bella no me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco creo que pueda vivir con el, que hago Alice?"_

"_Mmm creo que debes pensar como reaccionaria Bella, Edward si planeas conquistarla debes hacer las cosas bien, se bueno, pero tampoco seas tonto!"_

"_Gracias Alice… me dejas igual que como estaba, ahora llamare a Bella y le diré los planes espero tenerla pronto aquí realmente la extraño!"_

"_Ok me llamas en cuanto tengas noticias de cuando estarán en Washington, Emmett y yo nos vamos el viernes estaría genial que ustedes estuvieran por ahí ese fin de semana"_

"_En cuanto le informe a Bella y ella me diga te hablare para confirmar"_

Edward colgó el teléfono y le marco a Bella, estaba ansioso de hablar con ella, no le había hablado antes pues temía que ella notara en su voz la tensión entre el y Jacob pues obviamente le preguntaría por el.

"_Buenas tardes se encuentra Bella?" _Edward era muy correcto y la voz al otro lado de la línea le pareció desconocida, era Rosalie quien inmediatamente corrió a buscar a Bella que estaba en el jardín leyendo.

"_Un momentito, eres Edward verdad?"_

"_así es… Rosalie?" _pregunto Edward un poco confuso.

"_así es compañero de cuarto… Bella esta leyendo en el jardín tomando un poco de sol, te la paso"_

Rosalie tapo la bocina del teléfono y se acerco a Bella.

"_Se reporta el primer galán, ya me estaban asustando ha pasado una semana y ninguno te había llamado"_

"_Quien es?" _pregunto Bella con emoción cerrando el libro.

"_Quien quieres que sea Bella?" _respondió Rosalie.

"_Ay ya dame el teléfono! Bueno?"_

"_Hola preciosa! Como te la has pasado sin mi?"_

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo evidente y dio gracias a Dios que Edward no pudiera ver como se sonrojaba.

"_Muy enojada contigo, porque no me habías hablado, que les pasa a ti y a Jacob eh? Ninguno tuvo la delicadeza de hablarme para ver como había llegado, deja que los vea y les voy a jalar las orejas a los dos"_

"_Perdón solo quería dejarte descansar, pero te tengo una súper noticia!"_

Edward le platico rápidamente los planes de Alice le envío los archivos por correo y quedo encantada con la idea, prometió hablarle por la tarde para confirmar si podía regresar el fin de semana, tenia fe en que ni Renee ni Phil se opondrían.

"_Y dime que dice Jacob a todo esto?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Aun no le digo te llame a ti primero pero ahora le hablare a el" _tendría que hacerlo ya que se lo estaba prometiendo a Bella.

Al colgar con Bella Edward marco el número que tantas veces había marcado antes, debía hablar con Jacob informarle los cambios.

"_Buenas tardes Billy se encontrara Jacob?" _Edward pensaba que lo cortes no quitaba lo valiente pero prefirió no pararse en casa de Jacob de nuevo y generar otra pelea.

"_Que quieres?" _la respuesta fría y cortante tomo por sorpresa a Edward.

"_Debo hablar contigo acerca del departamento de Washington, ha habido unos cambios!" _

Brevemente Edward le explico a Jacob los cambios, del otro lado de la bocina mientras Edward hablaba solo se escuchaba silencio cuando termino de hablar Jacob dijo.

"_Eres un cobarde, además de traidor, todo esto es plan tuyo verdad?"_

"_De que hablas Jacob?"_

"_Sabes bien que no me quedare en un departamento de tu familia, de tu prima, así pague gastos o no, me quieres alejar de Bella no es eso?"_

"_Mira Jacob piensa lo que quieras la invitación sigue abierta y no por ti sino por ella, si quieres ir al departamento nos mudaremos allá la próxima semana para trabajar en la remodelación, sino te interesa es tu problema"_

Edward colgó temía que esto pasara pero el tenia la conciencia tranquila pues muy a su pesar si Jacob lo decidía el soportaría vivir con el solo por Bella.

Bella le llamo por la tarde a Edward y le confirmo que el viernes llegaba a Forks de ahí todos se irían en auto a Washington al día siguiente, Bella también le llamo a Jacob así que los dos se presentaron en el aeropuerto el viernes para recibirla. Bella llegaría con Rosalie y Jasper.

En la sala de espera estaban Edward y Jacob los dos parados con una flor en la mano, esperando a recibir a Bella cuando Bella entro a la sala de espera corrió al ver a sus amigos, los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo y los beso en la mejilla. Entonces se detuvo y detenidamente observo los rostros de ambos, los golpes aun se notaban y Bella extrañada les pregunto.

"_Me voy por dos semanas y los encuentro así? Que paso podrían explicarme?"_

Ambos voltearon a verse era obvio que los dos estaban de acuerdo en no decirle a Bella la razón del pleito.

"_Cosas de hombres Bells" _dijo Jacob jalando a Bella para darle un abrazo fuerte el solo.

"_Ustedes dos se pelearon entre ustedes?" _Bella se deshizo del abrazo y tomando de la mano a Jacob se acerco a Edward.

"_Bella como dijo Jacob son cosas de hombres entre Jacob y yo, tu no te preocupes"_

"_Como no voy a preocuparme mis mejores amigos se pelean en mi ausencia claro que debo preocuparme! Ahora díganme que paso?"_

"_Mira Bells" _Jacob jalo a Bella lejos de Edward y comenzó a decirle _"Solo te diré que son… como dicen… ah si diferencias irreconciliables" _termino Jacob.

"_Me estas diciendo que tu y Edward ya no son amigos?" _Bella volteo alarmada y regreso ante Edward.

"_Es eso verdad Edward? Tu y Jacob ya no son amigos?" _

"_Eso es… correcto Bella" _acepto Edward.

"_podría decirme alguno de los dos el motivo?"_

"_No!" _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, durante todo este tiempo Rosalie y Jasper miraban toda la escena en total silencio, Rose se acerco un poco a ellos y les dijo.

"_Creo que estamos llamando un poco la atención deberíamos de tratar este asunto en otra parte Bella"_

"_No hay nada que tratar todo esta dicho, pero esto no afecta nuestra amistad Bella?" _Jacob le dijo a Bella.

Bella estaba en shock, sabia que tenia que arreglar las cosas, y debía decidir por donde empezar, siempre le había sido fácil obtener resultados con Edward así que decidió empezar por el lado difícil Jacob.

"_Edward pudieras llevar a Rosalie y Jasper a mi casa, yo iré con Jacob y después hablare contigo" _

"_Lo que tu digas Bella" _Jacob le dedico una mirada de triunfo a Edward mientras Bella y el se iban tomados de la mano rumbo a su coche.

**Un capitulo muy largo pero estaba inspirada jaja que les parece hasta ahora? Les esta gustando, ya aparecerán las otras parejas, recordemos que ni Rose y Emmett ni Alice y Jasper se conocen veremos como se desarrolla esto.**

**Por otra parte espero muchos reviews por favor, es para mi un impulso cuando veo que tengo reviews en mi correo me llena de ganas de escribir, sobre todos los reviews largos y llenos de opiniones y sugerencias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Edward tomo la maleta de Bella y ayudo a Rosalie con una de las suyas, traían muchas cosas pues hay que tomar en cuanta que se iban a vivir permanentemente a Washington, los muebles llegarían en un par de semanas directo al nuevo departamento.

Edward iba muy serio obviamente molesto porque Bella se había ido con Jacob y no con el, se sentía derrotado, pero Jasper y Rose vieron la mirada de Jacob, había algo en el que no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

"_Tranquilo Edward, Bella solo quiere averiguar el motivo del pleito, aunque no hay que ser unos genios para saberlo" _Rose dijo en un tono muy evidente.

"_Que quieres decir Rosalie?"_

"_Pues que es obvio que tu y Jacob se pelearon por el amor de Bella" _dijo Rosalie quitada de la pena.

"_Que no hay una sola persona que no sepa que estoy enamorado de Bella!" _dijo Edward en un tono irritado.

"_Yo sabia que te gustaba, no que estabas enamorado de ella" _dijo Jasper en un tono de fingida sorpresa.

"_No le hagas caso a Jasper, Edward no te enojes, el que se enoja pierde y tu no quieres perder a Bella verdad?" _pregunto Rose a Edward.

"_No, no quiero la amo demasiado para perderla" _confeso Edward cada vez le estaba siendo mas fácil expresar sus sentimientos.

Llegaron al auto y Edward piso el acelerador para alcanzar a Jacob después de todo su auto era mas rápido que el suyo.

Mientras tanto Bella interrogaba a Jacob en el auto.

"_Y bien Jake me vas a decir porque tu y Edward se pelearon? Que te obligo a iniciar esta pelea?" _dijo Bella.

"_Quien te dijo que yo la inicie? Fue Edward?" _dijo Jacob a la defensiva.

"_No necesito que nadie me lo diga para saber que tu fuiste el que tiro el primer golpe, se lo impulsivo que puedes llegar a ser y conozco perfectamente lo pacifico que es Edward, así que dime que te dijo Edward o que ocasiono este pleito?"_

"_Bella, no tiene caso, no es nada en serio, es solo que Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta que lo único que nos unía como amigos eres… tu"_

"_Yo?"_

"_Si lo analizas no tenemos nada en común, quizás de niños si… pero ahora no hay nada solo tu y bueno cuando tu te fuiste tuvimos diferencias y decidimos dejar de ser amigos"_

"_Y como lo decidieron a golpes? Que diferencias tuvieron? En que lugar quedo yo en todo esto?"_

"_Bella esto no debe afectar nuestra amistad, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y aunque ya no vayamos a vivir juntos en la universidad eso no quiere decir…."_

"_Que dices? Ya no vas a vivir con nosotros?"_

"_Se razonable Bella, el departamento es de los primos de Edward, yo ya no soy tu amigo el no me quiere ahí!"_

"_El te lo dijo? Te corrió del apartamento?" _Jacob estuvo a punto de mentir pero no podía hacerlo no por Edward sino por ella, pelearía por ella con todo de una manera limpia por lo menos es lo que tenia pensado por el momento porque seamos francos una pelea por un amor jamás es limpia.

"_No esto es decisión mía, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos tu y yo, lo mas probable es que tomemos un par de clases juntos y bueno podemos salir solo tu y yo"_

"_Jacob, me duele mucho pensar que tu y Edward ya no sean amigos, que jamás volveremos a ser los 3 como antes" _Bella bajo la mirada y una lagrima se escapo por su mejilla.

"_Bella por favor no dejes que esto intervenga en nuestra amistad, en un par de semanas me iré a Washington encontré un dormitorio disponible en la universidad, podrás visitarme siempre que quieras, por favor Bella dime que no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga, y que ahora que estemos en la universidad pasaras mas tiempo conmigo, me lo debes… últimamente me has tenido muy olvidado"_

"_Estas seguro que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que ustedes dos vuelvan a ser amigos?"_

"_Estoy seguro" _dijo Jacob con firmeza.

"_Jacob lo menos que quiero es dejar de ser tu amiga, de estar contigo, creo que no podría aunque quisiera tu y Edward son una parte mía muy querida"_

Jacob ya casi llegaba a casa de Bella y unos cuantos kilómetros atrás venia Edward con Rose y Jasper.

"_Edward baja la velocidad si nos matamos no podrás quedarte con mi hermanita Bella eh!" _dijo Rose que venia agarrandose con uñas y dientes al asiento.

"_Perdón es solo que vengo muy ofuscado y la velocidad me relaja un poco" _se disculpo Edward.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, Jacob se estaba yendo, así que Edward bajo con mas confianza del coche, Charlie no estaba en la casa, así que Edward y Jasper subieron las maletas al cuarto de Bella, ahí dormirían esa noche Rose y Bella, mientras que Edward se ofreció a darle asilo a Jasper para evitar que durmiera en el sillón.

Después de bajar todo del auto, Bella se acerco a Edward, necesitaba saber que había pasado entre el y Jacob, así que le pidió que la acompañara al patio trasero.

"_Tu si me vas a decir que paso?" _soltó Bella de repente.

"_Que quieres saber Bella?" _dijo Edward mientras columpiaba a Bella.

"_Porque te peleaste con Jacob?" _respondió curiosa Bella.

"_Simple y sencillamente nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra amistad no era tan fuerte como lo pensábamos y decidimos alejarnos"_

"_Como es que se dieron cuenta de eso Edward? Antes o después de agarrarse a golpes?"_

"_Bella, son cosas de hombres, no quisiera que te involucraras en eso"_

"_Edward no puedo no involucrarme son mis mejores amigos, no los puedo ver así"_

"_Bella eso no cambiara podemos seguir siendo tus mejores amigos, solo no nos pidas que seamos los mejores amigos entre el nosotros, eso ya no puede ser"_

"_Que le dijiste a Jacob para que el te golpeara primero?"_

"_Jacob te lo dijo?"_

"_No necesito que el me lo diga para saberlo. Siempre ha sido el mas impulsivo, se enciende con facilidad"_

"_Bella…" _Edward comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido cuando Bella se bajo del columpio se paro frente a el tomo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y le dijo con su rostro muy cerca al suyo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"_Edward por favor…. por favor…. por favor dime porque se pelearon dime que lo puedo arreglar!"_

Los ojos implorantes de Bella casi convencían a Edward y sabia que si le estuviera pidiendo cualquier otra cosa el aceptaría pero no podía decirle que ella había sido el motivo, no aun.

"_Lo siento Bella no tiene caso, no hay nada que puedas hacer… Jacob y yo ya no seremos amigos"_

Bella se dio por vencida y dejo ir toda su frustración las lagrimas caían a montones por su rostro y su respiración la delato de repente sollozos salían de su pecho, Edward no lo pudo resistir y la abrazo, Bella se desahogo en su pecho.

"_Edward porque me hacen esto? Yo los quiero tanto a los dos, por favor no me hagan elegir, no sabría que hacer no creo poder vivir sin alguno de los dos!"_

"_Bella jamás te haría elegir, jamás eres libre de ser tan amiga de Jacob como mía, pero compréndenos!"_

"_Los comprendería si supiera porque se pelearon pero no lo se no puedo comprenderlos no puedo"_

"_Linda mírame, mírame a los ojos, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, no te quiero ver sufrir, por favor no llores"_

Las palabras de Edward la hacían llorar aun mas, ella se abrazaba a el, no quería que la soltara, el momento de elegir había llegado y Bella lo sabia, ahora que no podía tenerlos a los dos a su lado como sus mejores amigos, tendría que elegir a quien quería como amigo y a quien amaba.

Finalmente Bella se calmo y Edward y ella entraron a la casa, Bella aun tenia cosas que empacar para su viaje del día siguiente, Jasper se fue a dormir a casa de Edward y pasaron buen rato platicando se habían caído muy bien, Jasper era una persona con la que te podías desahogar, era un poco tímido pero generalmente uno se sentía muy bien a su lado.

Mientras que Bella paso buena parte de la noche llorando, Rose la consolaba, y le daba ánimos ella apostaba por Edward, pero no quería confundir mas a Bella, así que no se lo dijo.

A la mañana siguiente Bella estaba mas tranquila, subieron todas las cosas al auto y se dirigieron rumbo a Washington, el camino fue muy divertido, Bella iba sentada en el asiento de enfrente, Edward se disculpo diciendo que ella era a la única copiloto que podía seguirle el paso, contaron chistes, cantaron, platicaron anécdotas, definitivamente Edward se estaba ganando a Rosalie y Jasper.

Finalmente llegaron a Washington, siguieron las indicaciones de Alice y llegaron al departamento, como Alice les había indicado estaba ubicado a dos cuadras de la universidad en el ultimo piso en el atrio.

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron el lugar estaba enorme, y sorprendentes ventanales alumbraban el lugar, la vista maravillosa.

La primera en salir a recibirlos fue Alice que estaba en el piso de arriba y bajo corriendo a recibirlos.

"_Edward!! Bella!! Que bueno que ya llegaron!!" _Alice abrazo efusivamente a Edward y después a Bella pero cuando vio a sus acompañantes se detuvo sorprendida, un par de hermosos ojos azules la miraban con admiración, y cuando ella detuvo sus pequeños ojos verdes en los de el, se quedo perdida.

"_Oh Alice deja presentarte ellos son mis hermanos Rosalie y Jasper" _

Jasper tomo inmediatamente la mano de Alice y se presento con ella, mientras los demás miraban el cuadro asombrados. Rosalie tuvo que detener la escena pues su hermano prácticamente estaba babeando.

"_Hola Alice yo soy Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose, déjame decirte que me encanta el lugar y los planos que le mandaste a Bella son maravillosos!" _Alice había dejado de ver a Jasper, mas no el a ella, y ahora escuchaba lo que Rose le decía.

"_Que bueno que te gusto Rose, sabes algo me dice que vamos a ser muy buenas amiga y entre las dos podemos darle un poco de guerra a Bella" _

Las dos voltearon a ver malévolamente a Bella, no era ningún secreto que a ella no le gustaba ir de compras, pero tampoco era un secreto que Alice y Rose eran las reinas de la moda.

"_Ay no dejen de verme de esa manera ya! No me gusta ir de compras y jamás lograran que me guste!"_

De repente de la nada se escucho un grito, Emmett entraba al departamento cargando material vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes que se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo.

"_Eddie ya llegaste primo!!" _de un abrazo de oso Emmett levanto a Edward, el era muy efusivo y un poco tonto a veces pero adoraba a su primo y a su hermanita Alice.

"_Emmett cuantas veces te he pedido que no me llames Eddie?"_

"_No se las mismas que yo me he cansado de decirte que es mi sobrenombre favorito para ti?" _los ojos de Emmett volaron al lado de Edward y vio a Bella quien le caía muy bien desde que la había conocido hacia unos años.

"_Pequeña Bella ven acá déjame darte un abrazo" _Emmett ahora levantaba a Bella y le daba vueltas provocando las risas de los demás.

"_Emmett a mi también me da gusto verte, pero déjame respirar por favor!"_

Emmett bajo a Bella e inmediatamente noto la presencia intoxicante de la rubia mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, y que ahora lo miraba de una manera que debería resultar ilegal.

"_Emmett ella es Rosalie y el Jasper son mis hermanos y tus nuevos compañeros de departamento"_

"_Mucho gusto Emmett" _dijo Rosalie demasiado sensual para el gusto de Bella, era obvio que le había gustado el primo de Edward.

"_El placer es mío Rosalie"_

Se estrecharon las manos, esa noche todos durmieron en el lugar donde estaría la sala, en colchones inflables y bolsas de dormir, los muebles aun no llegaban.

Bella y Edward se dieron cuenta de la química entre Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rose, ya que toda la tarde las mencionadas parejas se la pasaron platicando, lo cual beneficiaba a Edward pues le daba mas tiempo a solas con Bella.

Edward estaba decidido a conquistarla y aprovecharía cada momento que Jacob no estuviera para hacerlo.

**Otro capitulo que tal? Lo siento por Jacob que no estará todo el tiempo con Bella, bueno en verdad no lo siento jaja, si soy mala y que.**

**Bueno a todos aquellos que pensaron que Jacob jugaría sucio pues, lo hará solo que no aun, pero veremos que pesa más los juegos sucios o las estrategias limpias.**

**Y ya saben amo sus reviews, sobre todo los largos eh!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Al día siguiente, los 3 chicos se fueron a comprar material para comenzar la construcción, mientras las chicas se quedaban solas, tratando de organizar un poco las cosas para iniciar con la construcción, Alice estaba en el único baño que tenia el lugar así que Rose y Bella estaban solas.

"_Bella aprovechando que estamos solas, déjame decirte que Emmett wow esta guapísimo" _dijo Rose en voz baja no quería que Alice la escuchara, mientras que Bella comenzó a reírse.

"_Te gusto Emmett?" _pregunto Bella incrédula.

"_Que tiene de malo es guapísimo, esos músculos, esa cara, sus ojos, wow!"_

"_Pues sip la verdad Emmett es muy guapo pero no creí que fuera tu tipo"_

"_A que te refieres? Dime que sabes de el?"_

"_Bueno realmente lo conozco poco, pero es tan musculoso y tan poco caballeroso, un poco rudo a veces, y tu eres tan estilizada, refinada… mmm polos opuestos"_

"_Bella a caso nunca has escuchado que polos opuestos se atraen?" _pregunto Rosalie.

"_Lo se pero creo que en una relación debe de haber puntos en común y no veo muchos en ustedes dos"_

"_Y eso viene de la chica que esta enamorada de sus dos mejores amigos?" _dijo Rose sin percatarse que Alice venia saliendo del baño y escucho el ultimo comentario.

Alice lanzo una risita risueña y se acerco para abrazar a Bella.

"_Lo sabia… lo sabia… yo nunca me equivoco" _Alice dijo esto mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a las otras dos.

"_Alice por favor… no le digas nada de esto a Edward… yo… el… Jacob" _las palabras salían totalmente atropelladas de la boca de Bella.

"_Tranquila Bella, dejemos algo claro. Se que te gusta Edward y también Jacob, creo que no hay nadie en este mundo que no lo sepa…" _dijo Alice sin preocupación alguna, una mirada de horror se reflejo en su rostro.

"_Edward y Jacob…?" _

"_Creo que ellos tienen una leve idea aunque son tan ilusos que no están seguros de nada y van a hacer todo lo que este en su poder para conquistarte Bella" _ dijo Alice.

"_Yo… no se que hacer… los quiero tanto a los dos… y ahora que ellos ya no son amigos, me será tan difícil elegir entre ellos, es algo que jamás me había planteado" _dijo Bella quitándose un peso de encima al hablar de esto.

"_Bella voy a darte un consejo y esto lo hago como tu amiga no como prima de Edward, sigue a tu corazón, déjate conquistar, pero se honesta con ellos, hazles saber que estas indecisa y que depende de ellos el conquistarte, déjate querer, no cualquier chica tiene a dos hombres guapos atrás de ella" _Alice dijo en un tono serio.

"_Alice tiene razón, déjate llevar un poco, déjate consentir Edward y Jacob siempre te han tratado como una reina imagínate ahora" _Rosalie apoyaba lo que Alice decía.

"_Ok ya las entendí, pero porque no mejor cambiamos de tema, suficiente de mi no creen?" _Bella deseaba cambiar de tema le resultaba difícil hablar tanto de sus sentimientos por Edward y Jacob.

"_Mmm no creo que me canse, podría darte tantos consejos y decirte tantas cosas, que sugieres que hagamos?" _Alice sonaba maligna, por lo que Bella debía de encontrar algo para centrar la atención en otra cosa y sabia exactamente que era.

"_Ok a mi se me ocurre algo que tal si hablamos de sus hermanos?" _dijo Bella en tono de burla, los rostros de Alice y Rose se pusieron color carmesí, y miraron tímidamente a Bella.

"_No te entiendo Bella, que quieres decir?" _dijo Rose tímidamente.

"_No se hagan las inocentes, saben perfectamente a que me refiero, a ti Alice te encanto Jasper y a ti Rose te gusto Emmett, ese es un buen tema, dado que yo conozco a los dos pues podría aconsejarlas" _dijo Bella logrando retirarse del foco de atención, Alice y Rose se miraron con pena.

"_Rosalie a mi me gusto Jasper" _dijo Alice con un poco de pena.

"_Lo se me di cuenta, y seguro te habrás dado cuenta que a mi me gusto tu hermano Emmett?"_

"_Si, sabes me gustas para cuñada, eres mucho mejor que las tipas con las que a veces se relaciona Emmett, te seré muy sincera, el es un poco mujeriego, pero creo que alguien como tu seria lo que el necesita" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Bueno Jasper es tan diferente a ti, tan serio y tímido, pero creo que tu serias perfecta para el, alguien tan lleno de vida, que lo haga soltarse un poco, creo que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas" _Rose dijo segura de si misma.

"_Definitivamente somos un trío de locas, yo enamorada de mis dos mejores amigos y ustedes enamoradas de sus hermanos que apenas conocen y con los que van a vivir que vamos a hacer?" _dijo Bella en tono de pregunta.

En ese momento se escucho que la puerta se abría y las risas de Emmett y Jasper, Edward venia un poco serio, bueno no serio como molesto.

"_Ya Edward, la chica era muy linda, y era obvio que le gustaste, no veo porque te molesto que le haya dado el teléfono del departamento" _dijo Emmett dejando el material en el piso.

"_Si Edward, Tanya era muy linda, deberías llamarla!" _aseguro Jasper.

Bella escucho toda la conversación y sintió que el estomago se le bajaba a los pies, una chica estaba coqueteando con Edward con su Edward.

"_Deberíamos comenzar, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" _dijo Bella muy molesta y todos comenzaron a trabajar.

El día completo lo invirtieron en construir las recamaras, iniciaron con las divisiones en la parte de arriba, necesitaban separar las recamaras de las chicas y al día siguiente iría un plomero para instalar todos los baños y la cocina, era lo único que ellos no podían hacer.

Durante todo el día Bella estuvo ausente, aun estaba muy molesta, no molesta no era la palabra, estaba celosa porque una chica había coqueteado con Edward, y además durante todo el día los chicos no pararon de acosar a Edward con la tal Tanya, hasta donde sabia Tanya trabajaba en la tienda de materiales para la construcción, pero al parecer era estudiante de la universidad y solo trabajaba para mantener sus estudios, también escucho que físicamente era rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo espectacular, un hecho que además de molestar visiblemente a Bella también molesto a Rose por la manera en que Emmett se expresaba de ella, pero desapareció la molestia cuando Rose se contoneo por el departamento en unos micro-shorts que dejaron a Emmett sin aliento.

Al final del día cuando Bella se dejo caer en su colchón inflable exhausta por la actividad del día, Edward se recostó junto a ella, curioso por saber porque Bella estaba visiblemente celosa.

"_Esto de la construcción es mas cansado de lo que pensé" _dijo Edward como intentando romper el hielo.

"_Si, es muy cansado" _dijo Bella fríamente.

"_Te pasa algo Bella? Te he notado como molesta durante todo el día que te pasa?"_

"_Nada Edward. No tengo nada. Y dime mañana iras de nuevo a comprar material?"_

"_Supongo que si, faltaron algunas cosas, no somos profesionales sabes y no previmos correctamente" _dijo Edward sin sospechar de donde provenía la molestia de Bella.

"_Ah" _fue lo único que logro decir Bella, entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza de Edward.

"_Bella estas molesta conmigo?"_

"_No tengo motivos para estarlo verdad?" _Bella estaba acostada dándole la espalda a Edward y recostada sobre un montón de almohadas y cojines, Edward se levanto y se coloco frente a Bella hincándose frente a ella, viéndola a los ojos.

"_Bella creo que no tienes ningún motivo para estar enojada conmigo, y créeme que me duele que estés así conmigo, podrías decirme que te hice para que estés así?" _Edward la miraba a los ojos y Bella apenas podía recordar como respirar.

"_Edward vas a salir con esa chica, la de la tienda?" _Bella pregunto tímidamente bajando la mirada.

"_No. Emmett y Jasper solo estaban molestándome con eso" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_Pero ella te gusto? Te dio su teléfono no?" _volvió a preguntar Bella tímidamente.

"_No, no me gusto y si, si me dio su teléfono, pero dime Bella porque te molesta eso? Después de todo tu y yo solo somos amigos?" _Edward estaba tentando el terreno con sus comentarios.

"_Tienes razón, tienes todo el derecho a salir con quien te de la gana, es solo que pensé que tendrías un mejor gusto que salir con una rubia que te invita a salir cuando ni siquiera te conoce!" _Bella se había molestado evidentemente, intento levantarse pero Edward la acorralo coloco sus brazos uno a cada lado de ella, sobre los cojines su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

"_No pienso salir con ella, ya te lo dije. Ella no es mi tipo" _dijo susurrando.

"_Y cual es tu tipo de mujer Edward?" _Bella miraba fijamente a los ojos a Edward sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

"_Yo prefiero a las castañas…" _

Las palabras de Edward fueron dichas con tanta pasión, Bella se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos verdes, cuando de repente la magia se rompió el celular que estaba en la bolsa del pantalón de Bella comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la mirada intensa que compartían, Edward retiro los brazos que aprisionaban a Bella mientras ella respondía el celular.

"_Bueno?" _dijo Bella nerviosamente, del otro lado del teléfono se escucho.

"_Hola Bells! Que tal va la remodelación?"_

"_Hola Jake!" _

En cuanto Edward escucho que era Jacob, se levanto, saco su pijama y ropa interior limpia de su maleta y se metió a bañar, no sin antes aventar la puerta del baño.

"_Bella te extraño mucho pero te tengo una excelente noticia mañana llego a Washington, y me encantaría que no se… fuéramos a cenar o algo así, no nada formal solo una pizza en mi nuevo dormitorio"_

"_Claro Jake, cual es tu dormitorio?"_

Jacob le dio todos los datos de su dormitorio, Bella los anoto y guardo en su pantalón, se sentía confundida, era la segunda vez que estaba a punto de besar a Edward, pero ahora mismo cuando escucho la voz de Jacob se había puesto tan feliz, que era lo que sentía, ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca.

**Sorry me tarde un poquito pero es que ando ocupadilla con los aguinaldos, cajas de ahorro y todo eso (soy la encargada de nominas de mi empresa) y pues ya sabrán, pero bueno, aquí estoy, seguro me querrán matar o en su defecto a Jacob por interrumpir de nuevo, pero tómenlo por el lado amable, las cosas se deben de dar poco a poco, Bella debe estar segura de su elección, ya sea Edward o Jacob.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews muchos, muchos please, y ya saben que me encanta cuando se inspiran y los hacen largos largos. Besos las quiero mucho!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Al día siguiente, Jasper y Emmett fueron a comprar el material faltante, aunque Edward seguía molesto no quería dar pie a mas malentendidos con Bella y decidió quedarse en el departamento, la mayor parte del día la ocuparon en arreglar el departamento ya llevaban bastante avanzado, así que cuando comenzó a obscurecer, Bella se dio un baño y se fue al campus a buscar a Jacob, Edward se quedo en el departamento con un humor de perros.

Bella llego al dormitorio que Jacob le indico y cuando toco inmediatamente fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Jacob.

"_A mi también me da gusto verte Jake pero apreciaría que me dejaras respirar" _dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada por el gran abrazo de Jacob.

"_Oh Bells te extrañe tanto y eso que solo fueron un par de días" _dijo Jacob tomando de la mano a Bella dirigiéndola al interior del dormitorio.

"_Tu dormitorio es lindo Jake" _dijo Bella examinando el pequeño dormitorio, tenia dos pequeñas camas individuales una en cada lado de la habitación, un escritorio, un closet y un solo baño, nada en comparación con el gran departamento que ella compartía con los demás, sintió pena por Jacob.

"_A lo que me dijo Edward no es nada en comparación con tu nuevo hogar"_

"_Jake aun puedes ir a vivir con nosotros…" _Bella fue interrumpida por el dedo de Jacob que se poso sobre sus labios callando sus palabras.

"_Prometimos no hablar mas de esto Bella, mejor dime… me extrañaste?" _

"_Claro que te extrañe tonto Jake, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y odio estar así, me siento partida en dos"_

"_Bella no de nuevo" _

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era el repartidor de pizza, Jacob y Bella comieron, pasaron mucho rato platicando, riendo, acordándose de viejos tiempos hacia ya mucho tiempo que ellos dos no pasaban tiempo solos, de hecho si lo analizaba bien ellos dos casi nunca pasaban tiempo solos, era con Edward con quien pasaba mas tiempo a solas, y estaba llegando a una resolución, para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pasaría mas tiempo a solas con Jacob, ya que Edward tenia ventajas al vivir con ella.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, Bella recargada en una cama de Jacob y este frente a ella, en un momento en el que los dos estaban riendo Jacob se acerco a Bella y se sentó a su lado, coloco su mano sobre la cama a manera que esta quedaba sobre la cabeza de Bella.

"_Sabes Bella me la he pasado excelente esta noche, hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos así…" _dijo Jacob acercándose un poco a Bella, ella se puso muy nerviosa, Jacob siempre era tan directo.

"_Yo también me la pase muy bien Jake…"_

En ese momento Jacob coloco una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Bella ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta hizo que Bella se levantara del suelo y Jacob tuvo que ir a abrir.

"_Si?" _Cuando Jacob abrió la puerta se encontró con una hermosa joven de facciones muy parecidas a las de el, ojos negros, piel morena y cabello azabache.

"_Hola, busco a Seth, tengo entendido que este es su dormitorio" _pregunto la Bella joven.

"_Oh si Seth no se encuentra yo soy su compañero Jacob, el salio al cine con unos amigos" _aclaro Jacob visiblemente complacido con la apariencia de la chica parada en la puerta.

"_Podrías decirle que Leah su hermana vino a verlo"_

"_Claro Leah yo le paso tu recado"_

"_Bueno… hasta pronto Jacob, fue un placer conocerte y espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo" _Leah estaba claramente coqueteando con Jacob hecho que no paso desapercibido por Bella que estaba dentro del dormitorio.

"_Oh… si nos vemos pronto"_ Jacob cerro la puerta y al darse vuelta se encontró con una Bella totalmente enojada.

"_Jake nos vemos luego ya es muy tarde y…"_

"_Bella espera tu y yo estábamos en algo importante"_

"_Lo siento Jake en realidad debo irme, sino los chicos comenzaran a preocuparse…"_

Bella tomo su chaqueta y salio prácticamente corriendo del dormitorio sin que Jacob pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Bella iba muy confundida, por un lado ahora había estado a punto de besarse con Jacob, por otro esa chica claramente había coqueteado con Jacob, y además estaba el detalle de Edward y la chica que había coqueteado con el también, estaba mas confundida que antes y era claro que si ella no se decidía pronto, podría perderlos a los dos.

Pero no era tan fácil y el tiempo pasaba volando, por un lado habían conseguido construir un genial departamento, lo habían decorado exactamente como Alice había mostrado en los planos y proyecciones les quedo genial, Bella tomaba dos clases con Jacob y pasaban mas tiempo juntos que antes, Bella balanceaba su tiempo entre los dos, y aunque ya habían pasado varios meses del inicio de clases no había pasado otro incidente que los llevara a estar a punto de besarse ni con Edward ni con Jacob.

Las navidades las pasaron con la familia, todos vinieron a visitar a los chicos a su nuevo apartamento, finalmente el día de San Valentín había llegado, y tanto Edward como Jacob tenían planes, los dos habían decidido que era el momento de decirle a Bella sus sentimientos.

Por su parte Emmett y Jasper que ya habían pasado todo este tiempo intentando conquistar a Rose y Alice, planeaban pedirles salir en una cita romántica, todos tenían planes hechos Edward había ganado el volado y el tendría la cita en el departamento, quería poner velas, hacer una cena y declararle su amor a Bella, Emmett llevaría a Rose al restaurante mas exclusivo de la ciudad con la mejor vista y Jasper llevaría a Alice a pasear a un hermoso lago, todo lo tenían listo, bueno solo faltaba pedirle a las chicas que aceptaran salir con ellos.

Rosalie tenia una clase en el edificio de ciencias administrativas, así que Emmett decidió esperarla, Rose venia caminando con unas compañeras de clase, mientras unos chicos las seguían, Rose tenia tantos admiradores, cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta a Emmett cuando Rose dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Emmett, este brinco y le dio un susto.

"_Emmett! Me asustaste!" _grito Rose dándole un golpe a Emmett en el brazo, mientras sus amigas de despedían de ella y se alejaban y sus admiradores miraban al enorme de Emmett.

"_Perdón preciosa, no era mi intención asustarte" _dijo Emmett de manera galante tomando los libros de Rose y ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar, ella inmediatamente lo acepto y juntos caminaron rumbo a su departamento.

"_Que haces por aquí Emmett tu ultima clase fue en el edificio de mecánica no?"_

"_La verdad es que pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar por ti, no quería que te pasara algo" _dijo Emmett mirando a Rose con una picara sonrisa.

"_Ohh… te lo agradezco Emmett es muy amable de tu parte"_

"_En realidad vine por otra cosa…"_

"_Ah si? Que cosa?" _

"_Bueno me dijeron que en este edificio tomaba clases la creatura mas hermosa que haya sido creada y vine a verificarlo"_

"_Ah si? Y la encontraste?"_

"_Mmm si… la traigo del brazo en realidad" _dijo Emmett bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rosalie, quien como pocas veces se había quedado sin palabras.

"_Ohh… Emmett… gracias"_

"_Y ahora que te encontré hermoso ángel bajado del cielo" _Emmett se detuvo se coloco frente a Rosalie y le tomo la mano _"te gustaría tener una cita conmigo el día de San Valentín?" _Rosalie se había quedado sin palabras Emmett podía ser tan encantador como rudo cuando quería, cosa que a ella la volvía loca.

"_Me encantaría Emmett" _las sencillas y claras palabras de Rosalie emocionaron a Emmett quien beso las manos de Rosalie y juntos caminaron hasta el departamento.

Ahora era el turno de Jasper, quien estaba muy nervioso, Alice y el tomaban juntos una clase de arte y al terminar la clase caminaron rumbo al departamento.

"_La clase estuvo maravillosa Jasper, a ti que te pareció?" _pregunto Alice cantarinamente.

"_Te seré totalmente sincero Alice, estaba un poco distraído, toda mi atención la estaba centrando en otra cosa o debería decir persona?"_

"_Pero si la clase de arte es una de tus favoritas Jasper?"_

"_Si lo se… pero tengo otras cosas preferidas en mi vida!" _

"_Ah si? Como que Jasper? Hay algo que te guste mas que la música? Porque por el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta que es tu pasión!" _dijo Alice de manera coqueta.

"_Pues si hay algo que me gusta mas que la música Alice, tu!" _dijo Jasper que no sabia de donde le salía la valentía para decirlo, pero como siempre que estaba con Alice se olvidaba de todos y de todos.

"_Yo te gusto mas que la música?" _dijo Alice incrédula.

"_así es y si me dejas te lo demostrare, que te parece una cita tu y yo el día de San Valentín?" _dijo Jasper esperanzado y tomando de la mano a Alice.

"_Creo que te daré una oportunidad de demostrármelo Jasper, y créeme que soy difícil de convencer" _dijo Alice mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Jasper y juntos caminaban.

Edward tenia pensado esperar a Bella a que terminara su ultima clase, la clase de literatura, esa clase la compartía con Jacob, así que decidió esperar a las afueras del edificio sentado en una banca.

Dentro del aula, todos estaban sentados en parejas, leyendo un pasaje de Cumbres Borrascosas, Jacob y Bella estaban juntos.

"_Bella tengo algo que preguntarte" _dijo Jacob en voz baja para que el maestro no lo escuchara.

"_Dime Jake?"_

"_Bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría, si quisieras…. tener una cita conmigo el día de San Valentín, se que esas cosas no van mucho conmigo pero me gustaría estar contigo ese día aceptas?" _el tono de Jacob era casi suplicante.

"_Yo Jacob… no me lo esperaba…"_

"_Por favor Bella, aceptas ser mi pareja en San Valentín? O ya tienes otro compromiso?" _

"_No" _Bella se entristeció un poco ante ese pensamiento y decidió aceptar la invitación de Jacob.

"_Esta bien Jacob acepto" _

"_Veras que no te arrepentirás Bella" _

Después de esto la clase termino, y Jacob acompaño a Bella, cuando iban caminando juntos vio a Edward a lo lejos y decidió jugar un poco con su suerte, cuando estaban muy cerca de Edward, Jacob le dijo algo a Bella lo bastante fuerte para que Edward lo escuchara.

"_Bueno Bella, nos veremos mañana por la noche" _y entonces la beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura del labio, y después se fue en sentido contrario a donde estaba Edward no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de triunfo.

Bella se percato de la presencia de Edward y se sonrojo, se acerco a el abrazando sus libros.

"_Hola Edward, que haces por aquí, tu ultima clase fue hace una hora no?"_

"_Que fue todo eso de mañana?" _pregunto Edward aun mirando como Jacob se alejaba.

"_Oh… este Jake me invito a una cita mañana por ser día de San Valentín" _dijo Bella con la mirada baja.

"_Y tu aceptaste?" _pregunto Edward mirando fijamente a Bella quien evadía su mirada.

"_Mmm… este… si" _acepto finalmente Bella.

"_Oh…" _fue lo único que finalmente logro decir Edward, mientras ambos caminaban en silencio rumbo al departamento.

**No me lancen tomates podridos por favor!!! Tampoco me lancen amenazas de muerte, pero no juzguen antes de tiempo, esperen el siguiente capitulo, mírenlo por el lado amable Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper van por buen camino. Y ya saben dejen sus largos reviews que me inspiran a continuar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando Edward y Bella llegaron al departamento Edward se encerró en su habitación argumentando que no tenia hambre, a los chicos les pareció raro ya que sabían que le pediría a Bella la cita de San Valentín, así que sin ser demasiado obvios argumentaron necesitar algo de la habitación de Edward y entraron para ver que le pasaba, se encontraron a Edward con los audífonos puestos acostado en la cama dándole golpes al colchón mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, Emmett se acerco a el y le quito los audífonos.

"_Edward que paso? Porque estas así?" _pregunto Emmett preocupado, mientras Edward se levantaba de la cama.

"_No me digas que Bella rechazo tu invitación?" _pregunto Jasper horrorizado ante tal situación.

"_Peor aun chicos, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pedírselo, Bella saldrá con Jacob mañana" _dijo Edward con el tono de voz mas triste que le hubieran escucho usar jamás los chicos.

"_Oh… eso es inesperado" _dijo Emmett sin saber que decir.

"_Si hubieran visto como le hablo, como la beso… tan cerca de los labios… y Bella no hizo nada para detenerlo…. Ahhhh estoy furioso!" _Edward lanzo una almohada que traía en las manos.

"_Edward tranquilo, el hecho que el se te haya adelantado no quiere decir que Bella ya lo haya elegido a el… aun no esta todo perdido" _fue Jasper el que hablo con tanta seguridad que sus palabras llamaron la atención de Edward.

"_De que hablas Jasper? Bella tendrá una cita con Jacob, seguramente le dirá lo que siente por ella, y yo aun no lo hago, ella no esta segura de lo que yo siento por ella como me puede elegir a mi si no sabe que la amo mas que al mundo entero, mas que a mi vida!" _dijo Edward enojado.

"_Diste en el clavo Edward!" _Jasper se veía triunfante.

"_Deja de divagar Jasper y explícate porque me estoy volviendo loco de solo pensar en perderla!" _ y si sonaba desesperado así que Jasper que valoraba mucho su vida inicio con su plan.

"_Como tu lo has dicho Jacob tiene la ventaja de confesarle su amor antes que tu, pues no se lo permitas, tu idea original era arreglar la casa y tener la cita aquí, pues hazlo, seguramente Bella se arreglara para la cita, podemos pedirle ayuda a Alice y Rose que la mantengan ocupada sin salir de su habitación, mientras tu preparas todo, para que antes de que se vaya a su cita con Jacob tenga una cita contigo, así tu le confiesas tus sentimientos y ahora si ya veremos que pasa!"_

"_Jasper tiene razón Edward es fantástico, la sorpresa que se llevara ese Jacob!" _

"_No es mala idea, ustedes creen que funcione?"_

"_Claro que si, aunque todo depende de ti mi amigo, nosotros lograremos que ella se quede aquí, mientras arreglamos el lugar y después tu le declaras tu amor y ahí vendrá el momento de la verdad"_

"_Si… el momento de la verdad!" _dijo Edward al fin sonriendo.

Y el tan ansiado día llego, Alice y Rose habían convencido a Bella de arreglarla para su cita, estaba un poco confundida pues era evidente que Alice y Rose preferían a Edward, pero acepto su propuesta, la vistieron con un vestido rojo sencillo pero que la hacia lucir muy hermosa, peinaron su cabello en ondulados rizos que caían por su espalda y la maquillaron levemente pero acentuando sus facciones.

Por la situación en la que se encontraban Bella acordó con Jacob verla en el lugar de su cita, era un jardín cerca del campus, así que después de que las chicas la terminaron de arreglar ella se quedo un rato mas en su habitación, no quería bajar pues sabia que se encontraría con Edward, finalmente se decidió y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una enorme sorpresa, la casa estaba con todas las luces apagadas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba iluminada, decenas de pequeñas velas blancas aluzaban la escalera y todo el departamento además de varios ramos de flores blancas colocados estratégicamente que hacían que su magnifico aroma envolviera toda la habitación, ahí al pie de la escalera esta Edward guapísimo como siempre, aunque a los ojos de Bella le pareció aun mas guapo llevaba una camisa roja con un pantalón negro, Bella bajo poco a poco con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al encontrarse en el ultimo escalón Edward le ofreció su mano y le entrego una rosa roja.

"_Ed…Edward gracias… pero que significa esto?" _pregunto Bella sonrojada hasta la medula.

"_Bueno es solo que alguien se me adelanto y te pido una cita antes que yo… y no quise quedarme atrás… después de todo es San Valentín" _dijo Edward conduciendo a Bella a la sala donde mas flores se encontraban junto a unas hermosas velas rojas, y sobre la mesa de centro estaban una fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

"_Esto… es hermoso Edward… realmente hermoso" _dijo Bella señalando el departamento.

"_Pensé que ya que ibas a cenar fuera, podía darte el postre por adelantado" _dijo Edward señalando las fresas en la mesita de centro.

"_Se ven realmente deliciosas Edward muy… tentadoras" _dijo Bella intentando controlar su ansiedad.

El teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto Bella lo saco de su bolsa y leyó el mensaje era de Jacob, le decía que la esperaba en el lugar acordado el jardín Merlot.

"_Tu cita?" _pregunto Edward intentando controlar su molestia por la interrupción.

"_Si… al parecer estoy retrasada!"_

"_Podrías retrasarte un poquito mas?" _pregunto Edward esperanzado.

"_Creo que podría… después de todo no esta tan lejos de aquí" _dijo Bella tímidamente.

Edward se acerco lentamente a ella, tomo una fresa del plato y se la dio a Bella de la manera más sensual que ella hubiera imaginado jamás, la fresa era la fruta más dulce que jamás hubiera probado.

"_Bella yo…." _Comenzó a decir Edward pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular, otro mensaje.

"_Creo que ahora si estoy muy retrasada para… mi cita" _dijo Bella mirando a los ojos a Edward.

"_Antes de que te vayas Bella… recuerdas tu promesa?" _dijo Edward muy cerca de Bella.

"_Mi promesa?" _pregunto Bella totalmente perdida en los ojos verdes de Edward.

"_Si me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera si aprobabas algebra, y ya se lo que quiero" _dijo Edward acorralando a Bella entre una pared y el, Bella se recargo mientras Edward colocaba sus manos a los lados de Bella impidiendo que se moviera.

"_Y que es lo que quieres Edward?" _dijo Bella su voz era apenas un susurro.

"_Esto…" _

Edward se acerco a Bella y la beso, fue el beso mas dulce, sus labios parecían encajar, Edward se sentía en el cielo mientras Bella sentía las fuertes manos de Edward que la tomaban por la cintura y la acercaban aun mas a el, ella coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Edward y lo beso, con la misma dulzura, con la misma pasión, Edward interrumpió el beso y con sus labios aun sobre los de Bella, le dijo.

"_Te Amo, te he amado siempre, desde que era un niño, Te Amo Bella, Te Amo" _

Cuando Bella escucho estas palabras sintió, en realidad no supo que sentir, escuchar a Edward decir que la amaba la hacia tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo, miedo de perder a Jacob, miedo de confundir sus sentimientos.

"_Edward… yo… no se… estoy tan confundida!" _

Al decir esto Bella corrió fuera del departamento Edward que había subido al mismo cielo, bajo de inmediato, se sentía derrotado, acabado, un sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, era el celular de Bella, lo había dejado olvidado, tomo el celular lo abrió y leyó el mensaje de Jacob preguntándole porque no llegaba, reviso los demás mensajes y al ver donde esperaba Jacob a Bella decidió de una vez por todas hacer que Bella se decidiera por uno de los dos.

Cuando Bella llego al jardín, Jacob la esperaba con ansias, pero ella llego llorando, Jacob se asusto al verla así.

"_Bella que te paso? Te hicieron algo? Bella habla!" _Jacob tomaba a Bella de los hombros como queriéndole sacar la verdad.

"_No Jacob es que yo… Edward… estoy confundida!" _pudo apenas articular Bella.

"_Que paso con Edward?"_

"_El… me dijo que me ama! Nos besamos… y yo… yo…" _el llanto de Bella se hizo aun mas fuerte.

"_Veo que se me adelanto el muy desgraciado" _dijo Jacob totalmente molesto.

"_De que hablas Jacob?" _pregunto Bella limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_Bella yo también te amo… desde siempre… ese fue el motivo del pleito entre Edward y yo… ambos te amamos y no podíamos continuar con esa farsa de amistad!"_

"_Jacob no…. Por favor no…."_

"_Bella tienes que decidir… o Edward o yo?" _dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos en espera de la respuesta de Bella.

"_Jacob no… por favor no me hagas elegir entre ustedes… no me pongas entre la espada y la pared… me moriría sino los tengo a los dos…" _dijo Bella llorando.

"_Bella…" _

Jacob levanto el rostro de Bella y la beso, la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, todo ese amor que llevaba guardado por tantos años, a lo lejos Edward observaba como se besaban y abandono el lugar con el corazón destrozado.

"_No Jacob…" _Bella alejo a Jacob rompiendo el beso.

"_Porque no Bella?"_

"_Jake la razón por la que no puedo elegir entre ustedes es porque cada uno significa una parte muy importante para mi… uno es mi amigo y el otro es mi amor… y me siento fatal porque se que si elijo a uno de los dos, si digo lo que siento, el otro mi amigo dejara de serlo… y no se si pueda soportarlo" _dijo Bella sincerándose por primera vez.

"_Bella, lamento decirte que sino te decides nos perderás a los dos…" _dijo Jacob intentando conocer la elección de Bella.

"_No Jake… solo te perdería a ti…" _dijo Bella sin poder verlo a los ojos.

"_Eso quiere decir que?"_

"_Amo a Edward! Lo amo… con todo mi corazón, y hoy que me dijo que me amaba me sentí en el mismo cielo… cuando me beso… sentí que me podía perder en sus brazos para siempre… pero tu estabas ahí… tu sombra… no te quiero perder como amigo… y se porque te conozco que tu no aceptaras otra decisión que no sea donde tu seas el ganador… se que si las cosas fueran al revés… que si yo te hubiera elegido a ti… tarde o temprano Edward habría comprendido y seguiría siendo mi amigo… y las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles los tendría a ambos… pero las cosas no son así Jacob… yo amo a Edward amo cada parte de el… y lo único que me ha impedido decidirme era el miedo a perder tu amistad… pero… ya no puedo mas… lo amo Jake… amo a Edward… lo siento…"_

Y Bella corrió, tenia que buscar a Edward, tenia que decirle que al fin había tomado una decisión, y debía decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

**Aquí esta… estoy inspirada…. Otro capitulo mas, ojala pueda escribir uno mas por la tarde pero no prometo nada, sino esperen mas noticias de mi el lunes por la mañana… y espero sus reviews ya llevamos 87 reviews en solo 10 capítulos me gustaría llegar a los 100 en este capitulo 11, ustedes son los que me mantienen viva y me impulsan a escribir así que ya saben muchos reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella entro al departamento buscando a Edward pero este estaba vacío, entro a la recamara de Edward pero nada, llamo a su celular pero este la mandaba al buzón, Bella estaba preocupada pero no sabia que hacer, así que decidió esperar a Edward en el departamento, Bella se había quedado dormida en el sillón, ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y nadie llegaba, entonces se escucho un ruido que hizo que Bella se despertara no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, ahí en la puerta estaba Edward besándose con una chica rubia, no no se besaban eso era algo mas, se estaban prácticamente comiendo el uno al otro, la chica llevaba un top rojo muy ajustado y una pequeña falda de levis, Edward le acariciaba una pierna, mientras la chica le desabotonaba la camisa, Bella no podía hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta pero finalmente se levanto del sillón y acercándose a ellos grito.

"_Edward!"_

Al escuchar su nombre giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Bella, el y la chica se detuvieron por un momento, mientras Bella con ojos suplicantes le decía a Edward.

"_Edward que es esto?"_

"_Creo que es muy evidente no?" _dijo Edward que estaba totalmente borracho entonces se volteo hacia la chica y le dijo _"Tanya porque no me esperas en mi recamara?" _y le indico con su mano cual era la puerta.

"_Esta bien Edward pero no te tardes, tengo un regalito para ti!" _aseguro Tanya quien se fue contoneando hasta la recamara de Edward.

"_Edward no entiendo, hace rato apenas me dijiste que…" _Edward la interrumpió.

"_Olvídate de lo que dije Bella, tu ya tomaste tu decisión, y yo la acepto ahora déjame que viva mi vida, déjame en paz Isabella Swan!" _

"_Pero Edward yo…"_

"_Dije déjame en paz!" _

Edward dejo a Bella hablando sola y se metió a su habitación donde una muy dispuesta Tanya lo esperaba.

Bella se sintió destrozada, no podía permanecer ahí, así que se salio del departamento, se sentó en un sillón del lobby del edificio en el primer piso llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Casi a las 5 de la mañana Alice y Jasper llegaron, e inmediatamente se percataron de la presencia de Bella, Alice la despertó y en cuanto Bella abrió los ojos se hecho a los brazos de Alice sollozando.

"_Alice… Alice…. Edward…. El… yo…."_

"_Bella tranquila que paso, que haces aquí?"_

"_No podía estar allá arriba Edward, el… esta con Tanya en su recamara, ellos pasaron la noche juntos!"_

"_Que???"_

En el momento en que los gritos de Alice se hacían presentes, Emmett y Rose arribaban al edificio.

"_Que pasa Alice?"_

"_Eso es lo que voy a averiguar! Bella explícame como es que el idiota de mi primo esta con esa tipa en su recamara?"_

"_No lo se… Edward me dijo que me amaba… nos besamos… pero yo me fui… y cuando regrese a buscarlo el no estaba… a las horas llego besándose con esa tipa… me pidió que lo dejara en paz y se metió con ella a su recamara!"_

"_Voy a sacar a esa tipa de las greñas!" _dijo Alice despectivamente y todos tomaron el ascensor hacia el ultimo piso, al llegar Bella subió directo a su recamara y se encerró ahí, no podía soportar ver a Edward con esa tipa.

Alice abrió la puerta de Edward y cuando entro encontró a Tanya totalmente desnuda sobre la cama abrazando a Edward quien también estaba desnudo y dormido.

"_Edward Cullen despiértate en este instante!" _ grito Alice con un coraje horrible.

Edward se toco la cabeza, al parecer la bebida había hecho de las suyas y ahora tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible.

"_Que pasa porque tanto grito?" _decía Edward mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, para este momento Tanya ya tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y se tapaba con una sabana.

"_Y tu zorra te me vas ahorita de aquí!" _Alice comenzó a tronarle los dedos a Tanya quien indignada se sentó en la cama y comenzó a decir.

"_Le bajas a tu tono he chiquitita, tengo entendido que este departamento también es de Edward así que no me voy hasta que el me lo pida!"_

El rostro de Edward reflejaba terror cuando vio a Tanya en su cama, su cabeza se lleno de confusión, por mas que trataba de acordarse en que momento había terminado así con ella no se acordaba de nada, Alice aprovecho este momento de confusión para tomar ventaja, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy fuerte y jalo a Tanya de la cama.

"_Por lo visto Edward no piensa detenerte, así que te me vas en este instante de aquí!" _

Alice la llevaba jalando mientras Tanya luchaba por soltarse de su pequeño pero fuerte brazo, únicamente que el hecho de ir solo envuelta en una toalla le impedía defenderse.

"_Suéltame idiota, déjame Edward!!" _chillaba Tanya mientras Edward se había quedado congelado en su recamara.

Rosalie tomo la diminuta y corriente ropa de Tanya y mientras abría la puerta del departamento la aventó al pasillo.

"_Aquí están tus garritas zorra y mas vale que te vayas de aquí sino quieres que te arranquemos de uno por uno tus teñidos estropajos esos que tienes por cabello!" _dijo Rose ayudando a Alice a sacar a Tanya del departamento, mientras Jasper, Emmett y Edward veían asombrados esta escena.

Las dos aventaron a Tanya al pasillo quien cayó al suelo cubierta por la sabana.

"_Se van a arrepentir, esto no se va a quedar así…" _se alcanzo a escuchar decir a Tanya antes que Alice aventara la puerta y la cerrara con llave. Pero la cosa no paro ahí, Alice y Rose caminaron a la habitación de Edward y gritando comenzaron a regañarlo.

"_Nos puedes explicar como es que terminaste en la cama con esa zorra?" _pregunto Alice no molesta furiosa.

"_No lo recuerdo… anoche yo tome demasiado… recuerdo que me la encontré en el bar… comenzamos a tomar juntos… y después no recuerdo nada!" _admitió Edward apenado.

"_Pero porque te fuiste a tomar a un bar que paso con Bella, nos acaba de decir que se besaron pero no entendimos bien que paso, explícate ya!" _exigió Rose.

"_Bella hizo su elección y no fui yo!" _dijo enérgicamente Edward mientras sacaba ropa limpia de sus cajones.

"_De que hablas?" _pregunto enérgicamente Alice.

"_Seguí todos sus consejos, no deje que se fuera hasta decirle que la amaba, se lo dije, la bese y ella me respondió, creí que todo estaba bien… y entonces ella comenzó a llorar y se fue salio corriendo, lo eligió a el, a Jacob, se fue a su cita con el, aun después que yo la bese y le dije que la amaba!" _Edward había omitido el detalle de que la había seguido y que la vio besándose con Jacob era demasiado doloroso para el admitir que había presenciado tan horrible escena que simplemente le había partido el corazón.

"_Pero Edward acabamos de ver a Bella y ella…" _Edward interrumpió las palabras de Alice.

"_Por favor no vuelvan a hablarme de Bella, no por un tiempo necesito tiempo, para asimilarlo!" _Edward hablo enérgicamente mientras se metía a tomar un baño.

"_En buen lío están metidos estos dos… ahora hay que hablar con Bella, vamos Rose!" _dijo Alice mientras ambas subían las escaleras y Rose les decía.

"_Ustedes esperen a que aquel tonto salga de bañarse y traten de averiguar mas, nosotros haremos lo mismo con Bella!"_

Las chicas entraron sin tocar al cuarto de Bella quien acababa de salirse de bañar.

"_Bella, ahora que estas mas tranquila explícanos que paso anoche?" _dijo Alice mientras ella y Rose se sentaban junto a Bella en su cama.

"_Pues… anoche después de que ustedes se fueron yo salí para encontrarme con Jacob pero al dejar mi recamara me encontré con la sorpresa de Edward, que me imagino ustedes ya conocían verdad? En fin Edward se porto muy lindo conmigo y nos quedamos un rato juntos, mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba con mensajes de Jacob, estaba a punto de irme cuando Edward me pidió que cumpliera una vieja promesa…"_

"_Que promesa?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Cuando el fue mi tutor yo le dije que podía pedirme lo que quisiera y bueno el se acerco a mi y me dijo que ya sabia lo que quería me acorralo y me beso"_

"_Y que hiciste tu Bella?" _pregunto Rose intrigada.

"_Yo le respondí el beso, me sentí en las nubes, entonces el se detuvo y me dijo que me amaba, en ese momento sentí miedo, miedo porque sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia el y miedo de perder a mi amigo, llore y salí corriendo, me encontré con Jacob en el lugar de nuestra cita y ahí le confesé lo que había pasado con Edward, y Jacob me beso y me sentí tan mal, tan mal porque sabia que no le correspondía, que mi amor es únicamente de Edward, pero tenia miedo de perder a Jacob como amigo, por eso huí de Edward!"_

"_Y que paso después?" _pregunto Alice intentando encontrar el motivo para que Edward se hubiera dado por vencido.

"_Le dije a Jacob que lo sentía pero que Edward era mi verdadero amor y aunque me dolía en el alma perderlo como amigo no podía vivir mas sin Edward… entonces corrí aquí para buscar a Edward para decirle pero el no estaba, y bueno horas después llego con esa tipa y el resto ya lo saben!"_ termino finalmente Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_No entiendo… definitivamente no entiendo!" _decía Alice dando vueltas en la habitación.

"_Edward no es así, el no toma, no se va y se acuesta con la primera tipa que se encuentra, algo debió pasar!" _continuaba Alice hablando mas para si misma que para las demás.

"_Alice creo que es mejor dejar esto por la paz, yo después de esto… Edward se acostó con otra mujer… y eso me duele mucho… chicas necesito estar sola… podrían?" _Bella les señalo la puerta, Alice y Rose salieron de la habitación.

"_Aquí hay algo muy raro, y yo lo voy a averiguar!" _aseguro Alice y ya que ella aseguraba algo siempre pero siempre lo cumplía.

**Finalmente 3 capítulos en 1 día, se que para este querrán matarme, pero bueno piensen que el lunes les daré mas capítulos, y pueden pasar cosas buenas, además que aun no sabemos que paso en las citas de los otros chicos, o caso no notaron que llegaron hasta pasadas las 5 de la mañana? Bueno espero llegar el lunes y tener 20 mil reviews, bueno exagero pero si muchos muchos, recuerden fin de semana, apiádense de mi y déjenme reviews muy largo. Besos y me leen de nuevo el lunes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

El domingo Bella se la paso todo el día en su habitación, mientras Edward se la paso en la calle, nadie supo donde anduvo, solo que regreso ya entrada la noche, el lunes todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, casi al final del día cuando Bella entro a la clase que compartía con Jacob, jamás se espero lo que paso, Bella se sentó en su lugar de siempre, estaba muy triste, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y realmente se veía fatal, comenzó a sacar sus libros cuando una voz familiar le dijo.

"_Bella te encuentras bien?" _Jacob la miraba con ansiedad en su rostro.

"_Ehh… este si Jake estoy bien" _mintió Bella, pensó que no tenia caso que Jacob supiera lo que había pasado.

"_Bella siempre has sido muy mala para mentir, se que te pasa algo, tienes los ojos rojos de haber llorado, dime que te pasa… Bella yo aun quiero ser tu amigo" _dijo Jacob con sinceridad.

"_Pero Jake… yo creí que tu…" _dijo Bella sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"_Tus palabras me hicieron entrar en razón… fui un estupido Bella, quiero ser parte de tu vida… y si la única manera que puedo formar parte de ella es como amigo lo aceptare con gusto, así que ahora dime que te pasa" _termino Jacob.

"_Jacob yo…. Es que Edward pensó que yo…." _Bella le platico a Jacob lo que había pasado con Edward, Jacob la escucho pacientemente, al terminar la clase caminaron juntos hacia el jardín donde se sentaron en una banca a platicar.

"_Bella lo que me acabas de platicar es solo un malentendido habla con Edward, estoy seguro que en cuanto escuche lo que en realidad paso… incluso si tu me lo pides yo hablo con el" _dijo Jacob con sinceridad en su voz.

"_Jake, pero Edward… el durmió con otra chica… me dijo cosas horribles… nada justifica eso… me siento dolida… traicionada… me duele en el alma… no creo que las cosas se puedan arreglar jamás entre nosotros" _dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_A ver que es lo que no se puede arreglar, el te ama tu a el" _dijo firmemente Jacob.

"_Si Jake pero al primer malentendido corrió a emborracharse y se acostó con la primera que se le puso enfrente, crees eso justo?" _pregunto Bella molesta.

"_Edward no es de ese tipo de hombres, Bella deberías buscarlo hablar con el, intenta aclarar las cosas, Bella si lo amas puedes perdonarlo sino puedes hacerlo es porque realmente no lo amas"_

"_Jake duele tanto, el verlo besándose con esa tipa, el saber que hizo el amor con ella… ahhh me da un coraje" _dijo Bella mientras con sus puños se golpeaba las piernas para aguantar las lagrimas.

"_Ok… entonces primero tranquilízate… date un par de días mas y te sugiero que hables con el" _dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Bella para tratar de relajarla.

"_Gracias Jake eres un gran amigo" _dijo Bella y abrazo a Jake, quien le respondió el abrazo, a lo lejos un conocido joven de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde observaba como Bella y Jacob se abrazaba.

Edward se fue camino al departamento, aun no había nadie estaba solo, se metió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, y se tomo un refresco de un solo trago, fijamente miro por la ventana y se quedo aproximadamente unos 10 minutos con la vista perdida hacia la nada, el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento, pasos ligeros lo dejaron expectante volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina y ahí se encontraba Bella congelada en la puerta de la cocina, ninguno de los dos hablaban, solo silencio había en toda la habitación y una tensión enorme, los ojos de Bella aun rojos por tanto llorar, estaban ahora a punto de reventar en llanto de nuevo, mientras que Edward sentía un coraje inmenso después de haber visto a Bella apenas hacia un rato abrazada con Jacob.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Edward y no pudo evitar que las palabras hirientes salieran de sus hermosos labios.

"_Veo que tu y tu novio Jacob no pierden el tiempo" _dijo Edward con el mayor sarcasmo posible, el comentario tomo completamente por sorpresa a Bella quien respondió.

"_Que? A que te refieres Edward? Estas intentando volverme loca o que?" _Bella había explotado ahora sentía coraje.

"_Bella no tienes que ocultarlo, acabo de verlos abrazados en una banca! Dale felicitaciones de mi parte a Jacob dile que gano!"_

"_Sabes Edward no soy una maldita cosa, soy una persona con sentimientos, no soy un maldito premio o algo así!"_

"_Sabes Bella no te entiendo realmente deberías de estar feliz, al fin tienes al hombre que amas a tu lado, deberías de estar feliz pero estas hecha un desastre porque?"_

"_Nunca creí que lo diría Edward pero eres un reverendo estupido, realmente estupido, y deberías analizar lo que paso, probablemente ahí encontraras la respuesta a porque estoy así!" _Bella se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo haciendo que se girara en seco.

"_Puede que yo sea un estupido Bella, pero se muy bien lo que vi" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba con ambas manos a Bella por los hombros.

"_Si te refieres a lo de hace rato con Jacob, el estaba consolándome, porque el idiota al que amo se acostó con otro la noche en que le confesé mi amor!" _las palabras de Bella dejaron congelado a Edward en su lugar, sus brazos cayeron de los hombros de Bella hacia su costado.

"_Que dijiste?" _dijo Edward fríamente.

"_Lo que escuchaste Edward, tome mi decisión y esa decisión fuiste tu, solo que cuando llegue a decirte ya no estabas y después llegaste con Tanya y bueno…" _Edward interrumpió a Bella.

"_Pero yo te vi… los vi… en el jardín… tu y el se estaban besando…" _dijo Edward dándose la media vuelta, llevándose las manos a su cabeza, jalándose en cabello.

"_Ahh… fue eso? Creo que no te quedaste lo suficiente como para ver que paso después!" _dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

"_Después?" _dijo Edward quien ahora estaba totalmente desarmado.

"_Si después de que Jacob me beso a mi, le explique que lo nuestro no podía ser, que yo te amaba a ti, que a el solo me unía un sentimiento de amistad, corrí a buscarte para decírtelo, decirte que te amaba a ti, que si antes había huido era por miedo a perder a mi amigo a Jacob, pero que ya no me importaba nada si no te tenia a ti, pero eso ya no importa…" _dijo Bella intentando salir de la cocina pero fue detenida por Edward a mitad de la sala.

"_Como que ya no importa?" _ dijo Edward intentando luchar contras las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

"_Edward me dijiste cosas horribles, me pediste que saliera de tu vida, y lo mas importante te acostaste con otra mujer el día que te dije que te amaba, yo no puedo estar contigo… no puedo…" _Bella subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su recamara, mientras Edward dejaba que las lagrimas brotaran libremente, se encerró en su recamara, y lloro como hacia mucho que no lo hacia, descargo su ira aventando almohadas, se sentía tan estupido, tan tonto, haber perdido a Bella por su estupido comportamiento.

"_Maldita sea la hora en que me fui a tomar a ese bar!!! Maldita!!!" _dijo Edward mientras lloraba en su habitación.

Los chicos llegaron un poco mas tarde y se encontraron con el resultado del pleito, ahora ya se habían aclarado las cosas, pero aun así Edward y Bella no estarían juntos, las chicas estaban consolando a Bella, quien lloraba en su habitación.

"_Bella ya no llores, todo se va a solucionar con el tiempo…" _decía Alice acariciando el cabello de Bella.

"_No Alice, el tiempo no solucionara nada… y ya es tiempo de superar esto" _dijo Bella al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas y se sentaba en su cama _"ahora es tiempo de que ustedes dos me digan como les fue en sus citas, porque ni crean que no me di cuenta de que llegaron pasadas las 5 de la mañana, se puede saber donde estuvieron todo ese tiempo?" _pregunto Bella tratando de cambiar el foco de atención de ella.

"_Pues mi cita fue la mejor noche de mi vida!" _dijo Rose dejándose caer en la cama de Bella con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"_Si la mía con Jasper fue un sueño hecho realidad!" _dijo Alice suspirando abrazándose a un cojín de la cama de Bella.

"_Explíquense ahora quiero detalles!" _dijo Bella intentando recuperarse, Rose comenzó con su relato primero.

"_Bueno Emmett me llevo a Bon Apetit el restaurante francés que esta en el centro de la ciudad, cuando llegamos nos tenían reservado una terraza, la vista de la ciudad era hermosa, las luces, los edificios se veían preciosos, Emmett se veía tan guapo y estaba siendo tan galante, la cena estuvo deliciosa, Emmett pidió un postre pastel de chocolate con fresas, yo le había dicho que no quería postre, ustedes saben que conservar la línea cuesta, cuando el postre llego, Emmett tomo el pastel con un tenedor y me ofreció, al principio me negué pero Emmett es tan irresistible que no me pude negar, me dio a probar y era tan delicioso, Emmett me pregunto que tal estaba el pastel yo le dije que delicioso, le dije que lo probara y le señale el pastel, Emmett se acerco a mi y me dijo que no quería probarlo del plato que prefería probarlo de mis labios, me tomo de la mano me jalo para que me levantara de la silla y me beso, fue el beso mas dulce del mundo, Emmett me susurro en medio del beso un Te Amo… fue tan romántico yo lo abrace muy fuerte y le dije al oído que también lo amaba, pasamos mucho rato abrazados sin decir nada, después de eso caminamos, llegamos al edificio pero decidimos que no queríamos entrar aun, así que nos fuimos al campus, Emmett me llevo al estadio ahí tirados en el césped platicamos toda la noche y vimos el amanecer, ahí fue cuando nos percatamos que era muy tarde y regresamos al edificio!" _termino Rose suspirando al recordar aquella noche.

"_Estoy tan feliz que seas mi cuñada Rose!" _dijo Alice abrazando a Rosalie.

"_Tu turno cuñada, y por partida doble jaja!!" _dijo Rose.

"_Hay pues Jasper es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, me llevo al lago, llevaba una canasta con algunos bocadillos y fruta, en el lago, Jasper tenia listo un bote, la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago, así que subimos al bote, Jasper llevaba una guitarra, me dijo que me iba a cantar, una faceta un poco desconocida de el, me dijo que por lo general el era muy reservado y que le costaba abrirse con la gente, pero que conmigo todo eran tan diferente, era natural, podía ser el mismo, sin temores ni reservas, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me canto una canción de su inspiración y sin mas al terminar, tomo mi mano y con la mayor dulzura del mundo me dijo que me amaba, yo sonreí de felicidad y le dije que también lo amaba, lo bese y estuvimos a punto de caer del bote, pero Jasper lo evito, después nos quedamos tirados en el pasto junto al lago viendo el amanecer!" _Alice también suspiro al recordar su noche con Jasper, Bella se le quedo viendo a sus amigas, sentía una tristeza terrible, después de todo su noche pudo haber sido igual de romántica, pero termino de una manera muy diferente.

"_Chicas estoy tan feliz por ustedes, son cuñadas y por partida doble, eso es increíble no creen?" _dijo Bella intentando sonar animada.

"_Si es genial!!" _dijo Alice aun en todo de ensañamiento _"Bella tu… estas segura que no podrás perdonar a Edward?" _pregunto Alice volviendo a un tono serio.

"_Necesito tiempo Alice, ahora me siento muy dolida, demasiado…" _

Bella se sentía partida en dos una parte de ella quería correr con Edward decirle que no le importaba nada y que quería estar con el, pero otra que por el momento era mas fuerte no la dejaba pues el solo recuerdo de ver a Edward besando a Tanya, el momento en el que la puerta se cerro detrás de el y ella lo esperaba en su habitación la atormentaba, le dolía pensar que Edward le había dado sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo a otra persona que no era ella.

**Hola chicas!! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, wow fueron muchos me encantaron que la mayoría fueran tan largos, gracias a Salesia, Valen Trentford, Mrsl Cullen, Kiki, Lulii St. John, Christti, Elena Lawrence, Meli, DilliCullen, Belen Cullen, Kanna White, Lixen, bellencullenss, Erill Cullen, Pandora Cullen, Tephy XD, gabyhyatt, , nonblondes, Janetita Cullen, Vale Cullen, cielitoOoO, Bella Ma. Cullen, Mariana_508, , Cassii-x, MiriCullen, xikiss Cullen, sol, luna712, Shitake u_u (espero no me falte nadie y si me falte mil disculpas) que se dieron el tiempo para escribirme un reviews en los últimos capítulos, chicas las adoro mil gracias por leer mi fic me dan ánimos de seguir adelante.**

**Y que les pareció este capitulo, le creen a Jacob? Se lo esperaban? Por lo menos Edward ya sabe que es un tonto eso ya es un avance no? Ahora esperemos a ver que pasa después, espero sus reviews y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y darse un tiempo para comentar. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Alguien dijo que el tiempo lo curaba todo y en este caso lamentablemente no era así, el tiempo pasaba y Edward había decidido no darse por vencido, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Bella ella o lo ignoraba o simplemente lo rechazaba, Tanya por su parte se acercaba a Edward lo mas que podía, el le había dejado muy claro que lo que paso aquella noche no se volvería a repetir y que no quería saber nada de ella, se le estaba terminando la paciencia con ella, una tarde Tanya se encontraba en el mismo bar donde aquella vez enredo a Edward estaba con una amiga suya.

"_Y dime Tanya que tal te va con tu Edward?" _pregunto la amiga de Tanya _"ya lograste atraparlo?"_

"_Aun no, y es una lastima porque Edward me gusta mucho… pero sabes estoy disfrutando mucho esto, sobre todo por las estupidas de su prima y su amiga que me sacaron del departamento, ellas junto con la estupida esa de la cual Edward esta enamorado, todas están sufriendo porque no pueden estar juntos!" _dijo Tanya dándole un trago a su bebida.

"_A ver explícate que no te entiendo nada Tanya!" _dijo su amiga mientras coqueteaba con un tipo en una mesa cercana.

"_Si mira, la noche que me lleve a Edward de aquí, cuando lo encontré completamente borracho, me sorprende que haya podido caminar, llegamos a su departamento y nos encontramos con la estupida esa que te digo la tal Bella, discutieron y cuando Edward se metió a su recamara, entro diciendo que me fuera, que eso era un error, que el amaba a Bella, de pronto se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido de lo ahogado que estaba, así que yo me aproveche, lo desnude y me desnude yo también y me metí a su cama" _dijo Tanya orgullosa de si misma.

"_Así que el creyó que tuvieron relaciones?" _pregunto la amiga sorprendida.

"_Si puedes creerlo? Eso es lo que me gusta de Edward es un hombre tan caballeroso, tan hombre, y pues me gusta y me lo voy a quedar. Sabes estoy pensando en decirle que estoy embarazada, estoy segura que es tan responsable que hasta se casa conmigo!" _dijo Tanya al momento que ella y su amiga soltaban una carcajada.

"_Y que vas a hacer cuando se te tenga que notar el embarazo?" _pregunto su amiga.

"_Ay no se un accidente, una caída por las escaleras que se yo, pero de que Edward va a ser para mi lo será!" _finalizo Tanya, después de esto un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas les invitaron un trago y se fueron juntos del bar, Tanya y su amiga jamás se percataron que un chico alto, fornido y de cabello largo llamado Jacob Black había escuchado toda su conversación.

Jacob ahora sabia que realmente Edward jamás había tenido nada que ver con Tanya, que el pobre estaba tan borracho que se quedo dormido y que además le había pedido a Tanya que se fuera, Jacob paso la noche entera decidiendo que haría con esa información, si se la guardaba Bella seguiría sufriendo, pero el tendría una oportunidad, pequeña pero oportunidad de algún día andar con Bella, y si hablaba sabia que Edward y Bella se reconciliarían y el perdería toda oportunidad con ella.

A la mañana siguiente tomo una decisión, se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la universidad, ahí espero hasta que llegara Edward, cuando vio que este se acercaba, se dirigió hacia el.

"_Hola Edward" _dijo casualmente Jacob.

"_Jacob… hola… ha sido mucho tiempo" _Edward no sabia que decir, le tenia mucho coraje a Jacob por haber besado a la fuerza a Bella, pero por otro lado sabia que el estaba apoyando a Bella en todo momento.

"_Edward necesito hablar contigo, se que no quedamos en los mejores términos la ultima vez que hablamos, pero quiero que sepas que fui un tonto, creo que en el fondo siempre supe que ella te amaba a ti y eso, es una excusa pobre lo se, pero por eso me comporte así, mentí al decir que solo nos unía Bella, tu y yo compartimos muchas cosas como amigos, y realmente me gustaría que volviéramos a serlo" _dijo Jacob estirando su mano para que Edward la estrechara.

"_Amigos Jake!" _ambos se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

"_Me da gusto recuperarte amigo, por lo menos a ti, ya que he perdido a Bella para siempre" _dijo Edward tristemente.

"_En realidad de eso es de lo que quería hablarte Edward no has perdido a Bella" _dijo Jacob emocionado.

"_Jake acaso no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, debes saber que Bella no quiere verme, ni hablar conmigo después de lo que paso con Tanya fui un estupido y lo peor es que ni siquiera me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso esa noche" _dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la cara.

"_Si no te acuerdas de nada es porque no paso nada Edward" _

"_A que te refieres Jake?" _pregunto Edward confundido.

"_Ayer por la noche escuche a esa Tanya hablar con una amiga suya y le dijo que no había pasado nada entre ustedes…" _Jacob le explico con puntos y señales lo que escucho de Tanya, Edward estaba furioso.

"_No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de dejarme creer que habíamos tenido relaciones, esa tipa!!"_

"_Lo se, pero ya no te enojes Edward, ahora hay que hablar con Bella, decirle lo que paso, así ella entenderá que tu no te metiste con esa tipa y que la amas a ella" _dijo Jacob firmemente.

"_Pero Bella no quiere escucharme, ni siquiera me habla, seguro no me creerá cuando se lo diga!"_

"_Pero a mi si! Yo lo escuche y después de que se lo diga no dudara de ti Edward!"_

"_Jake en serio lo harías? Me ayudarías a recuperar a Bella?"_

"_Por los viejos tiempos amigo!" _dijo Jacob dándole un golpe a Edward en el hombro.

Edward y Jacob se pusieron de acuerdo, Jacob hablaría con Bella, le contaría todo lo que escucho, se la llevaría a caminar por los jardines del campus, Edward estaría cerca de ellos para cuando Jacob terminara de convencer a Bella, el llegaría para hablar con ella.

Al terminar las clases Jacob le pidió a Bella que lo acompañara a la biblioteca, así que pasaron por los jardines, justo cuando pasaron por una banca disponible Jacob le pidió a Bella se sentara pues necesitaba hablar con ella.

"_Dime Jacob, que pasa porque tanta seriedad que necesitas decirme?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Como van las cosas con Edward, aun sigues terca de no perdonarlo?"_

"_Jacob ya te lo dije, no puedo perdonar que fue a buscar a otra, se emborracho y se acostó con ella, sin importarle que yo estuviera en el mismo techo, sin importarle nada!"_

"_Y si yo te dijera que no fue así?" _dijo Jacob intentando tantear el terreno.

"_No te entiendo Jacob! Que quieres decir con eso?"_

"_Quiero decir que Edward no se metió con Tanya, estaba tan borracho que se quedo dormido, después de haberle pedido que se fuera, de haberle dicho que te amaba a ti"_

"_Jacob, quien te dijo eso? Fue Edward? No me digas que te vino con esas mentiras y tu le creíste?" _dijo Bella enojada.

"_No fue Edward, lo escuche de la boca de la mismísima Tanya" _al decir esto Bella se quedo congelada en su lugar, sin moverse con la mirada perdida.

"_explícate!" _le ordeno a Jacob quien relato palabra a palabra lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"_Jacob tu no me estas mintiendo o si?" _Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Bella, yo lo escuche, y créeme que me debatí entre decírselos o no?"_

"_Decírnoslo?"_

En ese momento Edward se acerco hacia ellos detrás de Bella y con voz ronca dijo.

"_Si Bella, Jacob ya me lo dijo y aunque no tengo perdón por las cosas que te dije, realmente me porte como un estupido, pero Bella yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor perdóname!" _Edward tomo a Bella por lo brazos ella dándole la espalda a el mientras un par de lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.

Jacob aprovecho esto para retirarse dejando a sus dos amigos hablar y por primera vez sintiendo su conciencia tranquila de que había hecho lo correcto.

Bella lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward a los ojos.

"_Edward yo…"_

"_Por favor Bella dime que aun me amas, que me das otra oportunidad, yo te amo y haré todo lo que este en mi poder por lograr que me perdones"_

"_Edward, aun me siento lastimada, me dolía pensar que podías ser capaz de irte con otra a las primeras de cambios, pero ahora se que esa no fue tu intención… y creo que podemos darnos otra oportunidad!"_

Edward prácticamente no dejo que Bella terminara en cuando ella acepto que le daba otra oportunidad la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, la amaba tanto y la necesitaba tanto, que el solo hecho de saber que si le daba otra oportunidad y besarla sabiendo que ella también lo amaba a el, hacia que todo en la vida valiera la pena.

"_Eso si te lo advierto Edward Cullen, no quiero que voltees ni a ver a otra mujer, porque entonces si ni la furia de un oso irritado se comparara con la mía!" _dijo Bella rompiendo el beso con Edward.

"_Para que quiero ver a otras mujeres si te tengo a ti en mis brazos, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, no me quiero separar de ti jamás TE AMO BELLA, TE AMO!"_

"_Yo también te amo Edward con todo mi corazón!"_

Y juntos se fundieron en otro beso, mas largo aun que el anterior donde se demostraban cuanto se amaban, y que eran el uno para el otro.

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Jacob es un buen niño después de todo y esa Tanya!!! Mendiga arribista no creen? Ahora hay que ver como se desenvuelve la relación de estos dos, además veremos un poco mas de las otras dos parejitas, y quien sabe puede que Jacob encuentre por ahí su peor es nada en Leah Clearwatter.**

**Espero sus millones de hermosos reviews que me dejan las quiero chicas besos y me leen de nuevo mañana bye!!**

**p.d. Creo que las tengo bien malacostumbradas verdad con mis frecuentes actualizaciones jaja pero eso es porque las quiero.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

"_Crees que estén _preocupados_?" _pregunto Bella a Edward, los dos tomados de la mano tirados en el césped viendo el crepúsculo, el momento en el que el día termina y comienza la noche.

"_Probablemente, pero en cuanto vean que llegamos juntos seguramente Alice y Rose harán una fiesta en nuestro honor y se les pasara la preocupación!" _dijo Edward besando la mano de Edward y poniéndola después sobre su corazón.

"_Edward tengo miedo, miedo de que esto sea un sueño, de regresar al departamento y darme cuenta que estaba soñando!" _dijo Bella mientras se sentaba y tomaba sus piernas entre sus brazos como abrazándose a si misma.

"_Bella esto es realidad tu y yo no hay nada mas" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella.

"_Crees que Alice haya llamado al FBI?" _bromeo Bella cambiando de tema.

"_Probablemente, y el hecho de que no respondamos nuestros celulares haya empeorado las cosas, solo espero no haya llamado a nuestros padres" _dijo Edward meditando un poco la posibilidad.

"_Espero que no, Charlie se volvería loco, mejor regresemos al departamento, no hay que preocuparlos mas!" _dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie.

"_Lo que tu digas mi amor!" _dijo Edward besando ligeramente los labios de Bella.

"_Que bonito suenan esas palabras en tus labios" _dijo Bella lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

"_Cuales MI AMOR?" _dijo Edward enfatizando las palabras que sabia le habían gustado a Bella.

"_Te amo tanto amor, tanto, tanto, tanto, te amo, te amo!" _cada palabra que Bella decía la acompañaba de un beso en los labios para Edward.

"_Te amo tanto Bella, jamás me quiero separar de ti, jamás"_

"_Yo tampoco Edward"_

Juntos caminaron hasta el departamento tomados de la mano, cuando abrieron la puerta de la entrada escucharon gritos dentro del departamento y una pequeña pelinegra y una alta y curvilínea rubia la abrazaron.

"_Hasta que se aparecen! Felicidades!" _grito Alice.

"_Gracias Alice pero como supieron?" _la pregunta fue interrumpida cuando Bella observo a Jacob saliendo de la cocina con una caja de pizza en la mano.

"_Diablos chicos nos estamos muriendo de hambre un par de minutos mas y no hubieran encontrado comida!" _dijo Jacob haciendo ademán de abrir la caja.

"_Tranquilo Jacob Black, dije que esperaras y comerás hasta que yo lo diga! Además hay que meterla un rato al horno para que se caliente un poco!" _dijo Alice arrebatando la caja de la mano de Jacob y metiéndose a la cocina.

"_No sabia que campanita podía ser tan agresiva!" _dijo Jacob avanzando hacia Bella y Edward que aun seguían parados en la puerta principal.

"_Jacob que haces aquí?" _dijo Bella abrazando a su amigo Jacob estaba a punto de explicarles pero Rosalie se le adelanto.

"_Le hablamos a Jacob, estábamos preocupadas por ti y el nos informo lo que había pasado y decidimos esperarlos para celebrar" _dijo Rose.

"_Estaban preocupados por Bella? Y por mi no? Eso es realmente halagador!" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella.

"_Afrontémoslo Edward, últimamente has sido un desastre, así que pensamos que andabas en un bar llorando por Bella y emborrachándote!" _dijo Emmett al tiempo que jalaba a Rosalie con el.

"_Muy gracioso Emmett, muy gracioso" _dijo Edward avanzando con los demás al comedor.

"_Si pensábamos que llegarías en cualquier momento cayéndote de borracho, ya teníamos listos el maquillaje y la cámara para pintarte de payaso" _dijo Jasper apareciendo en escena.

"_No se como, ni cuando, pero créanme que van a pagar por esto chicos" _dijo Edward de manera malévola lo que a Bella le pareció lo mas sexy del mundo.

Los chicos comieron pizza y vieron películas, estaban realmente divertidos, de repente las parejas comenzaron a ponerse cariñosas y Jacob les dijo.

"_Bueno chicos, yo… creo que estoy de sobra aquí estoy haciendo mal septeto jaja!" _dijo Jacob levantándose del sillón.

"_No Jacob no te vayas aun" _dijo Bella en tono de suplica.

"_Si Jacob eres realmente agradable" _dijo Alice en tono sorprendido.

"_Wow gracias campanita, pero realmente debo irme" _dijo Jacob despidiéndose.

"_Deberías venir pronto Jake eres bienvenido aquí las veces que quieras" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_No lo se… eso de ser el séptimo en discordia pues…." _dijo Jacob interrumpiendo su oración por el grito de Alice.

"_Ahhh tengo una idea!" _dijo Alice volteando a ver a Rosalie.

"_Estas pensando en…?" _dijo Rose intercambiando miradas cómplices con Alice.

"_Es perfecta para el… una cita a ciegas" _finalizo Alice mirando expectante a Jacob.

"_Oh no… olvídenlo… yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas… las citas a ciegas… las citas en si… no olvídalo campanita!" _dijo Jacob en tono alarmado.

"_Por favor ella es una chica hermosa, inteligente, perfecta para ti" _dijo Alice en tono suplicante.

"_No lo dudo, pero no, mejor me voy antes de que aquí Campanita y la Bella Durmiente planeen mi boda" _dijo Jacob despidiéndose, en cuanto Jacob dejo el departamento Alice comenzó a complotar.

"_Quien es su amiga chicas?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Se llama Leah Clearwater toma un par de clases con nosotras, es realmente adorable, estoy segura que a Jacob le gustaría, pero pues ahora ya esta prevenido y no aceptara salir con nosotros" _dijo Alice un poco derrotada.

"_Pero no necesariamente tenemos que salir?" _dijo Bella malévolamente.

"_Bella que se te ocurre?" _dijo Rose.

"_Pues podemos invitar a Jacob a cenar aquí al departamento, una noche de amigos, pizzas, películas, y pues tu invitas a Leah, eso no será una cita simple y sencillamente coincidirán en el mismo lugar!" _finalizo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Bella desde cuando te volviste malvada? Me encanta cuando eres malvado" _dijo Alice brincando en su asiento y aplaudiendo.

"_Si quieren que esto funcione, dejen que la información se enfríe en la cabeza de Jacob, esperen a la próxima semana para invitarlo de nuevo, no vaya a sospechar, y será mejor si lo hacemos Bella o yo, de una manera casual" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella.

"_Trato hecho próxima semana jugaremos a cupido" _dijo Rose emocionada.

Mientras tanto los chicos se dividieron actividades, Bella y Edward fueron los encargados de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, mientras Alice y Jasper recogían la sala y el comedor, finalmente Emmett y Rose debían devolver los dvd's a la tienda donde los rentaron antes que venciera su plazo.

En la cocina mientras Bella lavaba los platos, Edward los secaba y los acomodaba en su lugar.

"_Así que tu también jugaras de cupido?" _pregunto Edward colocando el ultimo plato en su lugar.

"_Creo que Jacob se merece su cuento de hadas como nosotros" _dijo Bella limpiando con un trapo mojado la barra de la cocina.

"_No te pones ni un poquito celosa?" _pregunto Edward buscando la mirada de Bella.

"_Edward, estoy segura de mi decisión te amo, a ti y solo a ti, Jacob es mi amigo, mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz, así que nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, jamás!" _dijo Bella al momento que abrazaba a Edward y se pegaba a el lo mas que podía.

"_Te Amo Mi Bella" _le dijo Edward mientras se besaban, el beso comenzó lento con mucha ternura, pero de repente la pasión comenzó a ganarles, Bella se pegaba mas a Edward, como ella era mas bajita que el, el la levanto y la sentó sobre la barra de la cocina para tenerla mas a su medida, ella enrollo las piernas en la cintura de Edward mientras el colocaba sus manos en su cintura y después las pasaba por su espalda haciendo que le dieran escalofríos, Edward dejo de besar los labios de Bella y beso su mentón, sus mejillas y bajo poco a poco a su cuello, Bella se estaba perdiendo olvidaba como respirar, cerraba los ojos y sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas en cada parte que Edward besaba. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas entrecortadas, Edward se detuvo y coloco su frente sobre la de Bella.

"_Te Amo amor! Con todo mi corazón" _dijo Edward entrecortadamente.

"_Yo también Edward, te amo con todo mi corazón, con todas mi fuerzas!" _dijo Bella al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"_Bella te deseo mucho… pero se que es muy pronto amor… te respeto… o al menos intento hacerlo… solo quiero que si esto… te molesta me lo hagas saber no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras!" _dijo Edward al oído de Bella.

"_Edward todo esto para mi es tan nuevo, tan maravilloso, yo también te deseo amor… pero tienes razón es muy pronto aun para algo tan intimo… solo quiero que sepas que no me molesta que me beses o me acaricies así, si hay alguien a quien me quiero entregar en cuerpo y alma, con quien quiero hacer el amor por primera vez ese eres tu Edward" _dijo Bella ahora mirando a los ojos a Edward.

"_Bella que hice para merecer una mujer como tu?" _pregunto Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella a bajar de la barra.

"_Debiste haber sido muy bueno en tu otra vida Edward Cullen" _bromeo Bella dándole la espalda a Edward.

"_Apuesto que si pues eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella, lo mejor" _dijo Edward mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Bella y la besaba en el cuello haciendo que se perdiera de nuevo.

**Cuanta miel no creen? Hay Edward volvió a ser nuestro Edward, que es romántico y dulce y hace todo por su Bella, y Jacob no es malo chicas denle una oportunidad, y que tal con Campanita, La Bella Durmiente y Bella? Son hadas madrinas? Cupidos? Una mezcla extraña entre las dos? Bueno ya saben amo sus reviews y los espero con ansias, besos las quiero niñas. **


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los días pasaban y la relación de Edward y Bella iba de maravilla, habían retrasado un poco el plan "Jacob-Leah" debido a exámenes y trabajos, pero finalmente estaban tomando un respiro después de 4 semanas de incansables momentos escolares finalmente llegaba el receso de pascua una semana entera de vacaciones, Alice ya estaba haciendo sus planes, pasarían 4 días en California en el Disneyland Resort, era un regalo de Carlise y Esme para su hijo y sus amigos, y obviamente estaban incluyendo a Jacob y por ahí Alice se había encargado de invitar a Leah, la cual estaba sorprendida pero había aceptado con gusto, con la condición de algún día pagarles cada centavo del viaje, a Jacob también había sido un poco difícil convencerlo, pues era muy testarudo, pero finalmente acepto.

El plan era primero presentarlos, ver que tanto era la química entre ellos, pero las chicas estaban seguras que harían una linda pareja, Bella había conocido a Leah y recordó que es la hermana del compañero de Jacob, Seth Clearwater, les dijo a las chicas como Jacob la había mirado cuando la conoció así que tenían su fe puesta en que funcionaria.

Los chicos se irían el jueves temprano a California y regresarían el domingo por la noche a Washington, tenían dos habitaciones dobles reservadas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, pero el primeramente debían conocerse verse un par de veces antes del viaje, así que el sábado antes de irse, decidieron que seria el momento de presentarlos, Edward invito a Jacob al departamento, le dijo que harían planes para el viaje, Jacob acepto ir, Alice le dijo lo mismo a Leah.

Jacob llego primero, con unas bolsas de papitas y refrescos.

"_Hola chicos" _dijo Jacob cuando entro, directo a la cocina, coloco las bolsas en la mesa y metió los refrescos al refrigerador.

"_Hola Jake" _dijeron Alice y Rose _"Bella y Edward no tardan en llegar fueron los designados en ir por las películas" _aclaro Rose.

Al poco rato llegaron Edward y Bella, se sentaron en el sillón y Jacob pregunto.

"_Que esperamos? Dinos campanita que planes tienes para California?"_ pregunto Jacob metiéndose un pedazo de pizza en la boca.

"_Aun no estamos completos falta alguien" _dijo Alice mientras al mismo tiempo se oía que tocaban la puerta y Alice se levantaba para abrir.

"_Hola Alice" _una hermosa chica de piel morena y cabello negro, Leah quien estaba parada en la puerta con un pastel en la mano.

"_Pasa Leah, no te hubieras molestado, te dije que ya lo tenia todo cubierto" _dijo Alice mientras tomaba el pastel de manos de Leah y la guiaba hasta la sala.

"_Oh no es nada, tomo clases de cocina y hoy nos toco día de postres, probablemente no este tan bueno, así que no se sientan comprometidos a probarlo" _dijo Leah caminando tras Alice.

"_Oh Leah bueno pues ya conoces a Rose, Bella y Jasper, deja presentarte el es mi hermano Emmett el novio de Rose, el es mi primo Edward novio de Bella y el es Jacob amigo desde la infancia de Edward y Bella" _finalizo Alice señalando a Jacob, quien miraba con expresión tonta a Leah.

"_Creo que ya nos conocemos Alice" _dijo Leah apenadamente.

"_No me imagine que tu fueras la amiga de Alice" _dijo Jacob saludando a Leah.

"_Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos juntos podemos a armar el plan para California" _dijo Alice abriendo un sobre grueso que estaba en la mesa.

"_Y si primero comemos me muero de hambre Alice" _dijo Emmett tocándose el estomago.

"_Si apoyo a Emmett muero de hambre también!" _dijo Jacob.

"_No primero veremos esto además no tardaremos mucho. Ok aquí están los boletos de avión de cada uno, nuestro vuelo sale a las 7 am llegaremos a Los Ángeles a las 8:30 am, ya rente el automóvil, bueno en realidad es una camioneta grande para 8 personas, de ahí nos vamos al hotel y nos registramos, desayunamos y comenzamos con nuestro primer día en el parque, iniciaremos con Disneyland que es mas grande podremos dedicarle jueves y viernes, y a Disney California Adventure el sábado y domingo, pues es mas pequeño" _dijo Alice entregándoles folletos a todos.

"_Wow Alice definitivamente eres buena organizando" _dijo Bella asombrada.

"_Y eso no es todo tengo actividades nocturnas también organizadas, así que chicas llévense ropa adecuada para un club nocturno, el mejor de la ciudad para el viernes en la noche" _aseguro Alice, Rose y Leah se emocionaron mientras Bella hacia caras.

"_Bailar? No eso sabes bien que no se me da Alice" _dijo Bella con cara de horror.

"_Bella no te preocupes mi primito es muy bueno bailando, y sino siempre te puedes quedar abrazada de el en la mesa" _aseguro Alice.

"_Ahora si podemos comer?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Esta bien a comer" _dijo Alice.

El resto de la velada Jacob y Leah se la habían pasado platicando mucho, ella era realmente agradable y a Jacob le caía muy bien, compartía sus raíces y además era preciosa, mientras todas las parejas se hacían arrumacos ellos platicaban sentados en un sillón muy juntos, para el final de la película todas las chicas menos Leah se quedaron dormidas, así que Jacob acompaño a Leah hasta su dormitorio, los chicos subieron a sus novias a sus recamaras.

En cuanto Edward coloco a Bella en su cama, esta le tomo del cuello y lo jalo hacia ella provocando que cayera sobre ella en la cama.

"_Creí que estabas dormida amor!" _aseguro Edward mientras besaba a Bella con pasión.

"_Solo era parte del plan, estuvo genial no? Jacob y Leah congeniaron de inmediato, creo que tendremos una nueva pareja muy pronto!" _dijo Bella emocionadamente.

"_Si la verdad son muy buenas cupido preciosa y por eso te mereces un premio!" _dijo Edward besando el cuello de Bella de una manera que a ella le encantaba y la hacia perderse y olvidarse hasta de respirar.

"_Sabes me he portado muy bien… me merezco mas premios como este" _dijo Bella de manera coqueta.

"_Podría pasar toda la noche premiándote amor, pero no creo que sea apropiado" _dijo Edward tentando a Bella con sus palabras.

"_No se si pudiera resistirme a tus encantos" _acepto Bella honestamente.

"_En realidad no se si yo, pudiera resistirme a los tuyos, amor, eres realmente irresistible" _dijo Edward besando de nuevo a Bella _"oh casi lo olvido te tengo un regalo" _dijo Edward levantándose y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

"_Un regalo?" _dijo Bella sentándose en el bordo de su cama.

"_Hace un mes que aceptaste ser mi novia Bella hoy es nuestro primer mes de novios, y quise darte un pequeño regalo, es solo un detalle" _aclaro Edward sabia cuanto odiaba Bella los regalos costosos.

"_Pero Edward yo no te compre nada" _dijo Bella apenada.

"_No lo hice buscando nada a cambio, quiero que lleves este regalo siempre contigo, quiero sentir que llevas una parte de mi a tu lado" _dijo Edward entregándole a Bella un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, iba en una cadena de plata y el corazón tenia un pequeño brillante en el centro además lo abrías y podías encontrar dentro una fotografía, era una foto que Edward y Bella se habían tomado hace poco en una caseta del centro comercial donde los dos estaban muy abrazados mejilla con mejilla y sonriendo felizmente, cuando Bella lo vio, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

"_Bella amor? Que paso no te gusto?" _pregunto Edward preocupado por la reacción de Bella.

"_Me… encanto Edward, es precioso… gracias amor" _dijo Bella, al momento que Edward sonreía y colocaba en el cuello de Bella su regalo.

"_Tu sonrisa es el mejor regalo Bella, Te Amo" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella _"Creo que ya es hora de dormir amor" _

"_Y si te quedaras conmigo? No me malinterpretes yo… quiero dormir abrazada de ti, y que lo primero que vea cuando despierte sean tus preciosos ojos verdes" _ le dijo Bella al oído a Edward.

"_Ese si que es un hermoso regalo, el cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar, que te parece si bajo a ponerme la pijama?" _pregunto Edward.

"_Aquí te espero amor" _Bella besos ligeramente los labios de Edward mientras este salía de su habitación para cambiarse, Bella saco unas pijamas de sus cajones, unos pantalones de algodón ligeros a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, cuando había terminado de cambiarse llego Edward con unos shorts largos del tipo de basketball y una playera sin mangas, cerro la puerta tras de el, Bella se metió entre las cobijas y Edward la imito.

"_Hasta en pijama te ves hermosa" _dijo Edward pasando un brazo bajo el cuello de bella para abrazarla.

"_Que puedo decir de ti Edward, me dejas sin respiración" _dijo Bella besando la punta de la nariz de Edward.

"_Es hora de dormir preciosa" _dijo Edward al momento que cantaba una canción que parecía de cuna, Bella se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amado.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella abrió los ojos y se topo con el par de ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto los ojos verdes de su Edward.

"_Buenos días preciosa" _dijo Edward quien llevaba varios minutos observando dormir a Bella, la amaba tanto que estaba maravillado al haber despertado a su lado.

"_Definitivamente esta es la mejor manera de despertar" _dijo Bella al momento que abrazaba mas a Edward, se pegaba a el y comenzaba a besarlo, su beso fue interrumpido por una pequeña Alice que abrió la puerta de improvisto.

"_Bella levántate, debemos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje" _cuando Alice vio a Bella y Edward en la cama, se sorprendió.

"_Oh lo siento… no sabia… oh discúlpenme" _Alice salio de la habitación tapándose los ojos.

"_Oh Alice, ahora va a pensar que tu y yo…" _dijo Bella apenada tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

"_Bella no hay nada de que avergonzarnos, no hicimos nada de lo que Alice esta pensando y si lo hubiéramos hecho seria muy nuestro asunto no crees?" _dijo Edward retirando las manos del rostro de Bella.

"_Lo se es solo que me va a atacar con sus preguntas, y ese tema es uno que el particular no me siento muy cómoda discutiendo con ellas, que siempre quieren cada uno de los detalles, es solo eso amor" _admitió Bella con franqueza.

"_Diles la verdad que aun no estamos preparados para dar ese paso" _dijo Edward con tranquilidad.

"_Edward a ti no le molesta esperar?" _pregunto Bella tímidamente.

"_Amor te amo, y aunque nuestro amor es inmenso creo que primero debemos tenernos mas confianza y conocernos mejor como pareja antes de llegar hasta ese nivel de intimidad, llevamos un mes y aunque nos conocemos de casi toda la vida no es fácil llegar hasta ese nivel de intimidad no crees?" _dijo Edward pausada pero firmemente.

"_Definitivamente me saque la lotería Edward, te amo amor, te amo" _dijo Bella al momento que besaba a su Edward por el momento no le importaba nada mas que estar en sus brazos mas tarde lidiaría con Alice y sus preguntas pero por el momento solo deseaba estar en sus brazos.

**Yeyyy van a Disneyland, yo en lo personal lo amo, así que los mande ahí para que pasen un tiempo genial, poco a poco la relación entre Bella y Edward va madurando, y próximamente viene su primera pelea, pero ya saben que cada pelea trae consigo una reconciliación, así que será magnifico, bueno chicas sorry porque ayer no tuve tiempo de terminar el capitulo lo inicie pero tenia mucho que hacer, pero hoy sin falta aquí lo tienen, besos las quiero y espero sus cariñosos reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16**

Cuando Bella bajo a la cocina, ya vestida y lista para irse, Alice y Rose la miraban muy sospechosamente, había decidido bajar sola, le pidió a Edward que bajara mas tarde cuando ella ya se hubiera ido, no quería enfrentarse a Jasper a veces era muy protector con ella y con Rose.

Al momento que Bella bajo de su recamara Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en la barrita de la cocina mientras Emmett y Jasper jugaban videojuegos en la sala.

"_Buenos días Bella" _dijeron Jasper y Emmett no apartando la mirada del televisor.

"_Muyyy buenos días diría yo!" _dijo Alice con una mirada malévola.

"_Ehh… vámonos… se nos hace tarde" _dijo Bella nerviosamente, en ese momento las cabezas sorprendidas de Emmett y Jasper voltearon hacia ella.

"_Desde cuando tienes tu prisa por irte de compras?" _pregunto Jasper dejando el videojuego y examinado el sonrojado rostro de Bella.

"_Ay Jazzy es solo que Bella le esta tomando amor a las compras, de hoy en adelante jamás las escucharas quejarse cuando salgamos de compras" _Alice le lanzo una mirada tipo amenaza tipo chantaje a Bella.

"_Si creo que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele no?" _dijo Bella aun nerviosa volteando hacia su puerta en el piso de arriba, alcanzo a ver a Edward a punto de salir y le hizo una seña discreta con la mirada que aun no bajara, Rose lo alcanzo a ver y dijo.

"_Emmett me acompañas a la cocina? Quiero llevarme una barrita de granola para el camino y no la alcanzo" _Rose le hizo una seña a Alice quien inmediatamente se percato y le dijo a Jasper.

"_Jasper amor, vamos al cuarto de lavado, deje una ropa en la lavadora y quiero darte instrucciones para que la pases a la secadora en cuando se termine el ciclo" _dijo coquetamente Alice a Jasper, el la siguió, en cuanto los dos desaparecieron de la vista de las escaleras, Edward bajo corriendo intentando no hacer ruido y se metió a su recamara, no sin antes darle un beso a Bella en los labios, apenas y alcanzo a meterse a su habitación, pues tanto Emmett como Jasper venían de regreso.

"_Que raro que Eddie no este aquí, es tan madrugador" _dijo Emmett sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y tomando el control del videojuego.

"_Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames Eddie, Emmett?" _dijo Edward saliendo de su recamara.

"_Que sensible primo" _dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

"_Te perdiste del evento del siglo Bella entusiasmada por irse de compras" _dijo Jasper aun sin poder creerlo.

"_Oh… me imagino que fue interesante" _dijo Edward casualmente.

"_Vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer, y chicos no destruyan el departamento por favor, si ensucian algo lo limpian, encargan algo para comer, si quieren desayunar ahí hay cereal y leche en la alacena…" _Alice fue interrumpida por Emmett.

"_Ey tranquila solo se van de compras no de viaje, además sabemos cuidarnos solos" _dijo Emmett.

"_Pero hoy llegaremos muy tarde, así que no nos esperen despiertos, chau!" _Alice se despidió de Jasper al igual que Rose y Bella de Emmett y Edward y se fueron rumbo a su destino.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el elevador la tormenta de preguntas que Bella esperaba se hizo presente.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, vas a explicarnos que fue lo de esta mañana?" _dijo Alice con las manos en la cintura.

"_Yo… este… realmente no hay nada que explicar chicas" _dijo Bella sonrojándose y con la mirada al piso.

"_A ver Bella como que no tienes nada que explicar Alice te encontró besándote en la cama con Edward quien evidentemente había pasado la noche contigo, y dices que no tienes nada que contarnos? Que a caso no nos tienes confianza?" _dijo Rose sonando un poco decepcionada.

"_No es eso chicas es que…" _fui interrumpida por Alice.

"_Nos vas a decir que no dormiste con Edward? Yo te vi Bella, los vi" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Técnicamente si dormimos juntos… pero no hicimos nada… no nada de lo que ustedes se imaginan por lo menos" _dijo Bella atropelladamente.

"_Mi imaginación es muy grande Bella, puedo dejarla correr hasta lugares que no te imaginas, así que considero conveniente que nos platiques que paso o como dijo Rose no nos quieres decir nada porque no nos tienes confianza?" _Alice ahora también sonaba decepcionada, que tenían esas chicas que Bella siempre terminaba cayendo en sus redes.

"_Esta bien les voy a platicar, pero en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar mas cómodo para platicar mientras desayunamos porque me muero de hambre" _las chicas llegaron al centro comercial, y fueron a desayunar a un Starbucks pidieron algo sencillo, un café y se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón mas alejado de las demás personas para platicar.

"_Ahora si Bella habla" _dijo Rose mientras Alice se ponía cómoda para escuchar.

"_Ok, anoche después de que Edward me subiera a mi recamara como parte del plan, nos besamos un poco y bueno Edward me regalo esto" _Bella les mostró el hermoso dije que Edward le había obsequiado y continuo con su relato _"después de que me lo regalo, platicamos un poco y el se despidió de mi, pero yo no quería dejarlo ir y aunque aun no estamos listos para… para hacer el amor… no quería separarme de el, y bueno no le vi nada malo a dormir juntos, le pedí que se quedara y el acepto, dormimos abrazados, por la mañana cuando desperté el seguía ahí y lo primero que vi fueron sus preciosos ojos, me sentí tan feliz, es que lo amo tanto… y bueno nos besamos y ahí fue cuando entraste tu Alice" _termino Bella dándole un sorbo a su café.

"_Bella porque te daba pena contarnos esto? Yo también he dormido con Jasper y nada ha pasado aun entre nosotros, solo que siempre tratamos de cerrar con llave la puerta para evitar intromisiones" _dijo Alice ahora sonrojándose ella.

"_A mi me gustaría… dormir con Emmett, pero Jasper así como lo ven de pacifico puede ser tan violento, que si llegara a saberlo me mata y a Emmett también, es por eso que ayudamos a Edward a salir de tu habitación, si Jasper lo hubiera visto lo mata" _dijo Rose.

"_Chicas… como se sabe cuando uno… ya esta listo… pues para tener relaciones?" _pregunto Bella tímidamente.

"_No lo se, creo que es algo que simple y sencillamente se sabe, no por el cuerpo sino por el corazón, es el momento en el que confías plenamente, en el que ya no hay temor, en el que sabes que puedes entregarte por completo a quien amas, sin temores ni remordimientos" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Alice tu? Tu ya lo has hecho?" _ahora era Rose la que preguntaba tímidamente.

"_No… con mi antiguo novio, estuve a punto, pero siempre tuve miedo, miedo a equivocarme, y si hubiera sido un error, porque ahora que estoy con Jasper se que con el y solo con el quiero compartir cada aspecto de mi vida, y aunque aun no estoy lista para hacerlo con el, no es por miedo, es porque quiero que nos conozcamos mas, que nuestra relación este mas madura" _Alice sonaba segura y muy feliz.

"_Lo mismo me pasa con Emmett, se que el es el hombre de mi vida, y quiero que sea el primero, pero primero quiero que me conozca a fondo, en todas mis facetas, quiero conocer a su familia y que el conozca a la mía, quiero reír y llorar con el, y después entregarme a el" _Rose sonaba firme y convencida.

"_Aunque yo conozco de toda la vida a Edward, el conocerlo como novio es tan diferente, el saber que me ama y que el sepa que yo lo amo, hace las cosas diferentes, mejores, cada momento que pasamos juntos es mágico y yo quiero vivir con el tantas cosas, solo que a veces mi cuerpo no piensa lo mismo que mi cabeza, a veces me es difícil comportarme cuando me besa y me abraza, pero tengo suerte Edward no es como mucho que hubiera podido aprovecharse de eso, de mi debilidad, el siempre me escucha, y me comprende pues al igual que yo siente que aun no es tiempo" _Bella tenia la mirada perdida y solo veía el rostro de Edward en sus pensamientos.

"_Somos muy afortunadas, no cualquier novio aceptaría esperar, pero los nuestros son únicos, nos aman, y nos respetan, tenemos tanta suerte!" _dijo Alice.

"_Ok chicas empecemos con las compras, porque ya quiero ver a mi Emmett, esta platica me hizo extrañarlo mas!"_

Y así las chicas dedicaron todo su día a comprar lo que a Bella le pareció que eran miles de cosas.

**Un poco corto pero aquí estamos, nuestras chicas platicaron con el corazón en la mano. Bueno ya saben que el fin de semana no puedo escribir, pero espero el lunes sin falta por la tarde llevarles otro capitulo, este fin de semana lo maquilare en mi loca cabecita y luego lo plasmare en la compu, ya saben espero sus reviews (que últimamente han sido poquitos sniff sniff) y las quiero besos bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17**

El viaje a Disneyland fue de lo mejor un fin de semana en el cual se divirtieron como enanos, y donde la pareja Jacob-Leah se consolido, a raíz de ahí se hicieron novios y desde entonces son inseparables, un año ha pasado ya, el primer aniversario de Bella y Edward estaba a la vista, Edward quería hacer algo muy especial, así que rento una cabaña en las montañas para llevar a Bella a esquiar y pasar tiempo solo ellos dos, su aniversario era un sábado, así que faltarían a la única clase que tenían ese viernes y se irían muy temprano, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, una noche antes estaba empacando sus cosas, Alice y Rose la habían llevado de compras, pues las montañas estarían muy nevadas ese fin de semana, además que Alice la había obligado a comprarse lencería, decía que aunque no pasara nada, era necesario llevar ropa interior hermosa.

"_Alice ya deja de meter tanta ropa a mi maleta, solo estaremos 3 días!" _dijo Bella al momento que intentaba sacar ropa de la maleta.

"_Bella uno nunca sabe, debes llevar suficiente ropa, que tal si te ensucias, o si te caes en el hielo y tu ropa se moja, sabes que eso es muy probable que suceda, así que mas vale prevenir que lamentar" _dijo Alice metiendo de nuevo la ropa a la maleta.

"_Ok estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero para que tanta ropa interior Alice? además algunas de estas cosas que me hiciste comprar son algo vergonzosas" _dijo Bella tomando un liguero rojo y regresándolo con horror a uno de sus cajones.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, vas a pasar un fin de semana sola con tu novio, aunque no pase "eso" entre ustedes, si van a dormir juntos y piénsalo si Edward va a verte con poca ropa preferible que esa ropa sea hermosa y de encaje no crees?" _dijo Rosalie regresando algunas prendas que Bella había introducido en el cajón.

"_Chicas no me pongan mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy" _dijo Bella al fin terminando de empacar y cerrando su maleta.

"_Bella porque estas nerviosa? Ya has dormido antes con Edward en la misma cama y no ha pasado nada, el te respeta, y jamás intentara nada que tu no quieras" _dijo Alice firmemente basada en su conocimiento de Edward.

"_Lo se, se que antes hemos dormido juntos, pero… jamás solos, es decir siempre estaban ustedes, nunca SOLOS sin nadie mas que interrumpa o moleste, me entienden? Y si no podemos detenernos, y si no queremos detenernos?" _pregunto Bella angustiada.

"_Bella tranquila, respira hondo y profundo y piensa que estas hablando de Edward, del amor de tu vida, quien jamás te obligaría a absolutamente nada" _hablo Rose de manera segura y firme.

"_No desconfío de Edward, desconfío de mi… y si yo quiero que pase?" _dijo Bella sonrojándose.

"_Bella tu amas a Edward el te ama a ti, si ustedes deciden hacer el amor, va a ser hermoso, y estará bien, estará excelente porque hay amor de por medio y si hay amor jamás va a ser un error, me entiendes Bella?" _dijo Alice tomando de los hombros a Bella para que la mire a los ojos.

"_Es normal tener miedo no?" _dijo Bella mirando a sus amigas.

"_Todas lo tenemos Bella, recuerdas cuando hablamos de eso el año pasado?" _pregunto Rosalie.

"_Pero ahora respira hondo y profundo y relájate un poco, este fin de semana será inolvidable para tu, porque lo pasaras al lado del hombre que amas, punto" _dijo Alice infundándole confianza a Bella, quien al terminar de platicar con sus amigas se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Edward y Bella se despidieron de los demás y salieron rumbo a las montañas, en un par de horas ya se encontraban ahí. Se registraron en el lobby y al llegar a su cabaña Bella se sorprendió, no había visto nada parecido, la cabaña era de dos pisos, arriba una enorme recamara con su baño propio y una vista preciosa a las montañas, abajo la chimenea frente a la sala y una pequeña cocina comedor.

"_Te gusta amor?" _pregunto Edward a Bella al oído cuando estaban arriba en la recamara dejando las maletas.

"_Es realmente hermoso Edward y la vista es divina" _dijo Bella sonriendo.

"_El sillón de abajo se hace cama, allá dormiré yo, y tu tienes esta cama para ti sola" _dijo Edward mientras Bella se volteaba hacia el y lo veía de manera extraña.

"_Vas a dormir abajo?" _pregunto Bella extrañada.

"_Bella no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para… pues tu sabes, así que si te parece mas cómodo, yo dormiré abajo y tu aquí arriba" _dijo Edward besando la punta de la nariz de Bella.

"_No me parece. Este lugar es hermoso pero no quiero pasar una sola noche sin ti a mi lado. Esta cama es muy grande para los dos, o si lo prefieres los dos dormimos en el sillón pero juntos" _dijo Bella al momento que abrazaba a Edward y lo besaba en el cuello.

"_No te preocupa estar sola, totalmente sola conmigo?" _pregunto Edward retando a Bella.

"_Mmm nop, se que pueden comportarte bien cuando quieres" _dijo Bella ahora dejándose seducir por lo labios de Edward que besaban su oreja y su cuello.

"_Y si no quiero comportarme bien?" _le dijo Edward a Bella al oído ocasionando que su piel se llenara de escalofríos.

"_Quizás yo tampoco quiera comportarme bien Edward, uno nunca sabe" _sonrío Bella mientras besaba a su Edward quien sintió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cuando Bella pronuncio esas palabras.

"_Que te parece si nos vamos a esquiar amor?" _dijo Edward, intentando quitarse los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento, Bella sonrío al ver el nerviosismo de Edward.

"_Claro amor vámonos" _dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano.

Pasaron un día muy agitado, esquiaron, aunque gran parte del tiempo Bella lo paso en el hielo, pasearon en canastillas, en fin tuvieron un día realmente divertido. Antes de regresar a su cabaña cenaron en el restaurante del hotel con un pianista tocando para ellos.

Al terminar de cenar pasaron a su cabaña, Edward le dijo a Bella que le tenia preparada una sorpresa, así que ella subió a darse un baño mientras Edward lo preparaba, había ordenado además chocolate caliente, así que encendió la chimenea y preparo unas mantas frente a esta para poder sentarse frente al fuego, Edward aprovecho la tardanza de Bella para bañarse en el baño de abajo, se coloco unas pijamas no muy gruesas pues gracias a la chimenea la cabaña estaba realmente calida.

Bella bajo las escaleras enfundada en una pijama de franela, los pantalones los llevaba a la cadera mientras la blusa de manga larga era pegada al cuerpo y dejaba ver una parte de su abdomen. El cabello de Bella iba totalmente suelto, la causa de la tardanza de Bella fue que paso buen rato secándolo con la secadora, pues no quería atrapar un resfriado.

Cuando Edward vio bajar a Bella, tomo las tazas de chocolate caliente y le ofreció una a Bella.

"_Gracias… aunque usualmente uno brinda con champagne, pero creo que con este clima el chocolate caliente es mucho mejor" _dijo Bella tomando la taza entre sus manos y dándole un sorbo al chocolate.

Juntos se acercaron a las mantas que estaban frente a la chimenea y se sentaron juntos, sobre el sillón que estaba tras de ellos había una cobija.

Edward volteo hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 12 de la noche, así que le dijo a Bella.

"_Amor espérame un momento, voy arriba por algo" _

"_Por algo?" _pregunto Bella sorprendida.

"_Si tu espérame aquí no te muevas"_

Edward subió a la recamara y saco de su maleta una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió para revisar que en su interior estaba su regalo para Bella, la cerro y bajo corriendo.

Bella estaba sentada frente a la chimenea abrazando sus piernas frente a ella, Edward llego y se sentó junto a ella.

"_Bella amor, feliz aniversario" _dijo Edward mientras entregaba la pequeña cajita a Bella, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió lentamente la cajita y se maravillo del contenido.

"_Edward"_

"_Bella este anillo es un anillo de promesa, te amo, eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que uses este anillo con mi promesa de un día reemplazarlo por uno de compromiso y después con una argolla matrimonial" _dijo Edward mientras Bella examinaba el anillo y gruesas lagrima rodaban por su mejilla.

"_Edward es… es hermoso… gracias Edward" _dijo Bella mientras Edward colocaba el maravilloso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda solitaria.

"_En verdad te gusto Bella?" _pregunto Edward un poco nervioso, sabia que Bella lo amaba pero ese era un gran paso que quería tomar con ella, y aunque sabia que aun eran muy jóvenes como para casarse quería expresarle de alguna manera su amor y dedicación hacia ella.

"_Me encanto Edward, te amo, y cada detalle que tienes hacia mi, hace que te ame aun mas" _

Edward comenzó a besar a Bella, estaban solos, totalmente solos, no había ningún temor de que Jasper o Alice entraran a interrumpirlos y esto le daba un poco de miedo a Edward tenia miedo a no poder detenerse pero el amor y el deseo que sentía por Bella lo cegaban en ese momento.

Bella se recostó sobre las mantas, mientras Edward besaba sus labios que comenzaban a ponerse rojos por los besos, sus manos recorrían su cintura y se posaban ahora sobre sus caderas, Bella recorría con sus dedos los alborotados cabellos de Edward, mientras colaba una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Edward y tocaba cada uno de los músculos del pecho de Edward haciendo que este se estremeciera.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban alcanzando una temperatura extremadamente alta, sus ropas parecían estorbarles, por lo que Bella comenzó a levantar la camisa de Edward en cuanto el se percato de las intenciones de Bella, le facilito las cosas, retirando su camisa que cayo al suelo junto a las mantas, Bella sonrío al ver el torso perfecto de Edward, el con sus hermosos ojos verdes le lanzo a Bella la mirada mas seductora, el con delicadeza levanto la blusa de Bella y comenzó a besar su vientre y su ombligo, Bella estaba sintiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, ya no podía mas, saco fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser y le dijo a Edward.

"_Edward… Edward quiero hacer el amor contigo… quiero ser tuya y que seas mío… te amo" _

Edward acerco su rostro al de Bella, le había tomado por sorpresa las palabras de Bella, sabia que estaban llegando a un momento muy intimo, y aunque obviamente tenia la esperanza de que pasara, no espero escuchar así de directas las palabras por parte de Bella.

"_Estas segura amor? Yo puedo esperar si tu quieres" _Bella lo interrumpió poniendo sensualmente un dedo sobre los labios de Edward.

"_Lo se, se que si yo te pidieras que te detuvieras en este momento lo harías, y no te molestarías, porque me amas, y es por eso que quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, porque te amo, te amo" _

Edward continuo besando a Bella, la despojo suavemente de su blusa dejando al descubierto un lindo brasiere de encaje en color azul, beso sus hombros, su cuello mientras Bella se abrazaba mas a el, el contacto entre sus cuerpos era maravilloso, pero querían sentirse aun mas, así que Edward retiro con delicadeza el pantalón de Bella, ella hizo lo mismo con la pijama de Edward, cuando las manos de ella desabotonaron su pantalón Edward sentía que su cuerpo explotaría, Bella llevaba unas panties también de encaje azul, ahora secretamente le agradecía a Alice, por haberla hecho comprar todas esas prendas, Edward beso todos y cada uno de los rincones de Bella, cuando su ropa interior le estorbo para seguir, también se la quito dejando al descubierto el cuerpo que a Edward le parecía el mas hermoso que hubiera existido jamás, Edward se retiro de la única prenda que los separaba y se coloco entre las piernas de Bella, antes de entrar en ella le dijo.

"_Estas… estas segura amo?" _dijo Edward besando tiernamente los labios de Bella.

"_Tan segura como que eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida" _dijo Bella abrazando mas fuerte a Edward.

El la beso apasionadamente y despacio entro en Bella, al principio ella sintió dolor, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, mientras los besos de Edward y su lento movimiento la llevaban al mismo cielo, juntos estaban siendo uno mismo, Edward estaba siendo muy gentil muy delicado, cuando sintió que ella estaba mas relajada aumento el ritmo, ocasionando que la respiración de Bella se agitara aun mas, los quejidos de ambos eran silenciados por la boca del otro, en el momento de la culminación ambos dijeron sus nombres seguidos de un te amo, subieron al mismo cielo y Bella se quedo dormida en los brazos de Edward frente a la chimenea.

**Que tal? Tenia pensado hacer un poco largo lo de Disneyland pero luego se me ocurrió esto y cambie de parecer, también iba a hacer una pelea, pero luego se me ocurrió que mejor era darles un hermoso momentos juntos antes de cualquier cosa mala, probablemente durante los próximos capítulos me odiaran, pero saben que después las recompensare, sorry, ah y déjenme sus reviews no? Tratare de hoy escribir otro capitulo para la tarde y otros dos mañana porque el 24 y 25 no vendré a trabajar y aquí es donde me doy mi espacio para escribir así que después de mañana esperen capítulos hasta el viernes, así que muchos reviews para motivación y como regalo navideño no? Besos las quiero!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Toda la noche Edward había soñado con Bella, se había quedado mas tiempo despierto después que ella se quedo dormida, veía como su rostro descansada placidamente y como entre sueños lo llamaba y le decía que lo amaba, cuando al fin los rayos del sol los despertaron Edward fue el primero en abrir los ojos observo a su Bella, la sentía tan suya, mas que nunca, Bella comenzó a despertar y aunque no abrió los ojos de inmediato, su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse, las piernas se entrelazaron aun mas con las de Edward.

"_Buenos días preciosa" _dijo Edward con la voz mas seductora que Bella pudiera imaginar.

"_Mmmm Edward" _dijo Bella abriendo los ojos en ese preciso instante y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Edward acercándose mas a el, el contacto entre sus cuerpos hizo que corrientes eléctricas pasaran a través de ellos, los dos se habían quedado dormidos desnudos.

"_Como dormiste amor?" _pregunto Edward besando las mejillas de Bella quien se sentía en el cielo junto a Edward.

"_Tus brazos resultaron el lugar mas cómodo para dormir" _confeso Bella.

Edward estaba teniendo sensaciones raras en su cuerpo, no sabia como reaccionaria Bella, el por su parte el solo hecho de sentir la piel desnuda de Bella contra la suya, lo hacia querer hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero todo eso era tan nuevo para el como para ella, y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría ella, sabia que las cosas eran diferentes para hombres y mujeres, después de todo anoche había sido la primera vez de los dos y el consideraba prudente dejar que Bella descansara lo mas posible antes de hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero Bella tenia otra idea, así que lentamente se movió de manera que su cuerpo quedara sobre el de Edward, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y comenzó a besarlo en los labios, Edward estaba luchando por controlarse, pero sabia que si Bella continuaba besándolo de esa manera no podría controlarse, Edward de un movimiento se sentó recargando su espalda sobre el sillón pero sin dejar que Bella se separara de el ni un solo centímetro.

"_Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida Edward" _dijo Bella mientras seguía besando a Edward en los labios y bajaba a su oreja y su cuello _"Hacer el amor contigo Edward, fue… simplemente maravilloso"_

"_Bella… tu me vuelves loco" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba las caderas de Bella con sus manos y lentamente subía una de sus manos y rozaba los pechos de Bella, ella se arqueo provocando que ahora los labios de Edward tomaran ventaja sobre ella.

"_Edward amor… mi vida… hazme el amor por favor" _dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada, Edward no lo pensó ni un instante, de un rápido movimiento coloco a Bella sobre el estando mas dentro de ella de lo que había estado la noche anterior, Edward pensó que la lastimaría pero los gemidos de placer de Bella le aclararon que dolor era lo que menos momento, así que juntos llegaron de nuevo al cielo, se quedaron abrazados, con sus corazones latiendo al mil por hora, mientras Edward calmaba sus latidos con su cabeza en el pecho de Bella.

"_podría quedarme así todo el día?" _dijo Edward abrazándose mas aun de Bella.

"_Y perdernos esquiar de nuevo?" _dijo Bella obviamente jugando ya que su habilidad para esquiar se limitaba a permanecer en la nieve.

"_Te amo mi amor, con todo mi corazón" _dijo Edward besando de nuevo a Bella.

Permanecieron todo el día en la habitación, después de todo afuera estaba demasiado frío y lo que sobraba en la cabaña era calor humano, durante el día tomaron un baño en el jacuzzi de su habitación, con agua bien caliente, después aprovecharon la enorme cama de su habitación y aunque no durmieron mucho, si se la aprovecharon para otras cosas.

A la mañana del domingo, muy a su pesar tuvieron que hacer sus maletas para regresar a su realidad.

"_Sabes Bella creo… que esta noche no podré dormir sin ti, que vas a hacer al respecto?" _pregunto Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella por la espalda y le levantaba el cabello para besar su cuello.

"_No lo se, yo tampoco creo que pueda pasar otra noche de mi vida sin ti a mi lado" _dijo Bella sinceramente.

"_Y que pasara con tu hermanito Jasper, si nos descubre, ni Emmett podrá con el" _dijo Edward mitad en broma mitad en serio.

"_No me importa lo que diga el mundo te amo Edward y quiero tenerte a mi lado todos los días y noches del resto de mi vida" _se besaron con amor y pasión, pero antes de volver a internarse en su pasión, decidieron salir del lugar, entregaron la llave en recepción y se fueron rumbo a su realidad.

Al llegar a Washington, subieron al departamento, iban tan entretenidos con sus besos y abrazos que no se percataron que el departamento estaba lleno, a parte de sus 4 amigos se encontraban Jacob y Leah.

"_Parece que el viajecito estuvo muy… productivo!" _dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie le daba un codazo.

"_Hola chicos… no los vimos" _dijo Bella sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a Edward.

"_Eso es obvio…" _dijo Jasper con expresión un poco molesta, pero se suavizo en cuanto Alice lo acaricio y le dijo algo al oído.

Edward y Bella se reunieron con los demás y comenzaron a platicar las pocas experiencias que tuvieron cuando esquiaron, a las chicas sobre todo a Alice y Rose no pasaron desapercibidas la manera en la Edward y Bella se miraban y a veces se tocaban, por lo que ya la mente malévola de Alice estaba planeando algo para sacarle toda la información a Bella, cuando cayo la noche Jacob y Leah se despidieron y todos se fueron a dormir, Edward entro a su recamara a dejar sus cosas el y Bella se habían puesto de acuerdo que en cuanto todos se durmieran el subiría a su recamara, por su parte Alice estableció antes de que entraran a sus cuartos todos.

"_Mañana será noche de chicas, solo Bella, Rose y yo. Así que se buscan algo que hacer mañana por la noche, porque este departamento será solo nuestro" _dijo Alice viendo malévolamente a Bella, quien ya suponía lo que le aguardaba.

La noche fue maravillosa, Edward y Bella durmieron juntos de nuevo, esta vez trataron de ser mas silenciosos que en la cabaña pues no deseaban ser descubiertos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron a sus clases, al salir, ya todos tenían planes, a Edward unos compañeros de clases lo invitaron al billar, el acepto mas por compromiso que por gusto, Jacob tenia una cita con Leah, Emmett y Jasper irían al cine a ver la ultima película de acción, una muy violenta con mucha sangre una que jamás podrían ver con Alice y Rose.

Cuando los chicos se despidieron y ellas se quedaron solas Alice comenzó con la tortura de preguntas para Bella.

"_Ahora si primita dímelo todo?"_

"_A que te refieres Alice?" _dijo Bella evadiendo el tema.

"_Ay Bella a mi no me engañas tu y Edward… pues ya sabes"_

"_Por que lo dices?" _la enfrento Bella.

"_Bella hermanita es tan obvio" _dijo Rose cortándole el paso a Bella.

"_En serio se nota mucho?" _dijo Bella preocupándose pero finalmente aceptando que entre ella y Edward había pasado algo mas.

"_Lo sabia, lo sabia cuéntamelo todo!" _dijo Alice.

Pasaron varias horas platicando, Bella estaba entre las nubes, cada vez que recordaba cada una de las caricias de Edward era como si volviera a vivirlas, Alice y Rose suspiraban con ella.

En ese momento el teléfono de Bella vibro, según el indicador de llamadas era Edward, así que ella contesto inmediatamente.

"_Amor me están torturando! Ven por mi" _dijo Bella mientras Alice y Rose intentaban quitarle el celular, cuando Bella se quedo congelada al escuchar la voz del otro lado del móvil.

"_Tu amor esta dormidito, se quedo muy cansado después de hacer el amor conmigo, llamaba para avisarte que no va a llegar a dormir que no lo esperes" _dijo la voz que Bella de inmediato reconoció como Tanya.

"_Como diablos tienes tu el teléfono de Edward?" _dijo Bella con voz fría y cortante.

"_Ya te lo dije Edward esta aquí conmigo y sino me crees ven a verlo con tus propios ojos, mi dormitorio es el 316C" _y Tanya colgó.

"_Maldita zorra si piensa que le voy a creer que mi Edward esta con el esta muy equivocada, seguro que a Edward se le perdió el celular y la estupida lo encontró, pero voy a ir a darle su merecido" _dijo Bella tomando las llaves de su auto y su bolsa.

"_Que pasa Bella?" _pregunto Rose viendo lo molesta que estaba Bella.

"_Que esa zorra de Tanya tiene el teléfono de Edward y pretende hacerme creer que el esta con ella" _dijo Bella encaminándose a la puerta.

"_Tu no vas a creerle verdad?" _pregunto Alice deteniendo a Bella.

"_Claro que no, jamás dudaría de Edward, seguramente la estupida esa robo o encontró el celular de Edward y cree que no iré a su dormitorio, pero claro que iré, solo a partirle la cara a la muy estupida, van o se quedan?" _pregunto Bella muy molesta.

"_Vamos contigo esto no nos lo perdemos por nada del mundo" _dijo Alice apoyada por Rose.

Las 3 se subieron al auto de Bella y fueron al dormitorio de Tanya, cuando llegaron a su puerta Bella toco, y Tanya abrió, lo que los ojos de Bella vieron no lo podían creer, Tanya llevaba puesta la camisa de Edward, Bella la reconoció al instante pues ella se la había regalado, cuando Tanya abrió la puerta allí en la cama estaba Edward dormido, desnudo, solo cubierto por una sabana, el resto de su ropa estaba tirada en el piso junto con las diminutas prendas de Tanya.

"_Shhh no hagas ruido Edward esta dormido, al fin ha sabido lo que es estar con una verdadera mujer, si quieres le digo que viniste, le va a parecer una lastima no haberte visto para decirte el mismo que yo si soy una verdadera mujer no como…." _una bofetada por parte de Bella interrumpió el resto de la frase, Bella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y salio corriendo del lugar con el corazón destrozado.

**Aquí esta lo prometido es deuda otro capitulo, aquí comenzaran a odiarme, lo siento, van a decir que como Bella creyó que Edward la engaño, pero pues pónganse en su lugar, el desnudo dormido, por segunda vez no le creerían o si? Bueno no me odien mejor déjenme reviews diciéndome que creen que paso, y que les gustaría que pasara a continuación, espero sus opiniones para mañana que comience a escribir los siguientes capítulos tener una idea de que desean mis fieles lectoras, besos y las quiero mil.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Bella sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo, sentía sus latidos fuertes en sus oídos, y las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, escuchaba gritos a sus espaldas, pero ella fue mas rápida que las demás, saco fuerzas del fondo de su ser para correr y no tropezarse como era su costumbre, subió a su auto y acelero como jamás lo hacia.

Paradas en el edificio se quedaron Alice y Rose.

"_Dios Mio Alice que vamos a hacer? Bella… es capaz de hacer una locura en ese estado debemos encontrarla" _dijo Rose alarmada sacando su celular para marcarle a Bella, quien obviamente no respondió.

"_Espera Rose aquí hay algo muy extraño!" _dijo Alice volviendo a introducirse a los dormitorios.

"_A donde vas Alice? Que pasa?" _pregunto Rose siguiendo inconcientemente a Alice.

"_No te diste cuenta? A pesar del llanto de Bella, nuestros gritos, los toquidos con los que casi tumbamos la puerta, Edward ni se movió, aquí hay algo muy raro y voy a averiguarlo" _dijo Alice mientras tocaba de nuevo la puerta de Tanya, esta abrió en cuanto vio a Alice intento azotarle la puerta en la cara pero esta la detuvo.

"_Que diablos quieren aquí?" _pregunto Tanya intentando evitar que se acercaran a Edward, Alice se aproximaba a el cuando Tanya se le puso enfrente.

"_Diablos Rose sácala del dormitorio!" _grito Alice a Rose quien al contrario de lo que todo mundo pudiera pensar era extremadamente fuerte, no por algo entrenaba todos los días con Emmett en el gimnasio, así que de un solo empujón saco a Tanya al pasillo mientras esta gritaba y amenazaba a las chicas.

"_Edward… Edward… despierta Edward!" _decía Alice mientras le daba ligeras bofetadas a Edward, pero este ni se inmutaba, se acerco a el su respiración apenas se sentía y por lo poco que conocía Alice de primeros auxilios el pulso de Edward era muy débil.

"_Alice me estas poniendo nerviosa que pasa?" _preguntaba Rose parada junto a Alice.

"_Algo esta muy mal Rose, el pulso de Edward es muy débil, no huele a licor, así que no esta borracho, pero tampoco esta dormido no responde…" _Alice saco el celular de su bolsa y marco el número de Jasper.

"_Jasper soy Alice ven rápido algo malo le paso a Edward, estamos en el dormitorio de Tanya el 316C!" _y colgó inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta de Jasper, en ese momento se abrió la puerta Tanya entraba con el encargado de los dormitorios.

"_Esas son las estupidas que me sacaron de mi dormitorio Randall" _acuso Tanya a Alice y Rose.

"_Dime que le hiciste a mi primo zorra?" _se acerco la pequeña Alice a Tanya con las manos empuñadas.

"_No… no se de que me hablas?" _dijo Tanya nerviosamente.

"_Tu le hiciste algo a Edward, no despierta imbecil que le hiciste que le diste? Tiene el pulso muy débil que le hiciste?" _los ojos de Alice se estaban llenando de lagrimas de coraje y de rabia mientras Rose lloraba en silencio deteniendo a Alice.

"_Yo… "pero_ Tanya fue interrumpida por Randall quien se acerco a Edward y verifico sus signos vitales comprobando que lo que Alice decía era verdad.

"_Tanya le diste algo a este chico?" _pregunto Randall con voz firme.

"_Claro que no, Edward y yo estábamos tomando en un bar, el bebió demasiado y por eso lo traje" _dijo Tanya firmemente.

"_Y porque no huele a licor? Ese chico tiene algo debemos llamar inmediatamente al 911" _dijo Randall saliendo de la habitación rumbo a su dormitorio para hacer la llamada.

"_Si a mi primo le pasa algo te vas a arrepentir zorra, me escuchaste te vas a arrepentir!" _dijo Alice quien estaba demasiado nerviosa como para partirle la cara a Tanya, unos minutos después entraron Jasper y Emmett a la habitación, Tanya seguía aun en un rincón de la habitación sin decir palabras alguna.

"_Que paso Alice? Que tiene Edward?" _pregunto Jasper observando a Edward en la cama.

"_Esta zorra le hizo algo, algo le dio y no quiere decirnos nada!" _soltó Alice llorando y aventándose a los brazos de Jasper.

Emmett se acerco a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos, de una manera demasiado amenazante, comenzó a zarandearla y a preguntarle.

"_Que diablos le diste a mi primo?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Yo… no se de que me hablas?" _dijo Tanya nerviosa y obviamente intimidada, Emmett perdió la paciencia y le soltó un bofetadon que hizo que el labio se Tanya se reventara y esta comenzara a llorar como loca.

"_Te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas que diablos le diste a mi primo?" _pregunto Emmett de una manera realmente terrorífica que hizo que Tanya le dijera la verdad.

"_Yo no pretendía hacerle daño a Edward… me dijeron que con esa pastilla el se quedaría dormido y no recordaría nada… se llama Rophynol!" _dijo Tanya mientras Emmett la soltaba y la aventaba contra el piso.

"_Estupida le diste la droga de violación a Edward?" _dijo Rose intentando golpear con sus propias manos a Tanya pero siendo detenida por Emmett.

"_No Rose tu no te vas a ensuciar las manos con ella, deja que la policía se encargue de ella, y Tanya ruégale a Dios que no le pase nada malo a Edward porque si no ni los policías van a detener lo que te haré!" _amenazo Emmett.

Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Edward, Alice y Jasper se fueron con el en la ambulancia, mientras Emmett y Rose los siguieron, la policía se llevo a Tanya detenida en espera de que Edward despertara y pedir su declaración.

En el hospital Edward fue admitido en urgencias, llevaba mucho tiempo inconciente y sus signos vitales eran realmente débiles, Emmett llamo a sus tíos y les aviso de lo sucedido, venían en camino.

Habían pasado varias horas donde no les daban noticias de Edward y no sabían nada de Bella, Alice no quería separarse del hospital, así que Jacob y Leah les estaban ayudando a localizar a Bella.

Carlise y Esme llegaron al hospital acompañados por Charlie.

"_Que paso Alice? Como esta mi hijo?" _las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Esme.

"_No nos han dicho nada tía, los doctores creo que aun están con el" _dijo Alice a pleno llanto.

En ese momento un doctor se acerco a ellos.

"_Familiares de Edward Cullen?" _pregunto el doctor.

"_Somos sus padres" _respondió Carlise abrazando a Esme.

"_Pasen por favor su hijo acaba de despertar" _dijo el doctor, pequeños grititos de jubilo se escucharon, y Alice derramaba ahora mas lagrimas pero de felicidad abrazada de Jasper.

Carlise y Esme acompañaron al doctor, en ese momento Charlie se percato que su hija no se encontraba con los demás y pregunto.

"_Rose donde esta Bella? Acaso esta con Edward?" _dijo Charlie dudando que realmente le permitieran a su hija estar en urgencias.

"_Charlie nosotros, no sabemos donde esta Bella!" _dijo Rose nerviosa y aun muy preocupada por su casi hermana.

"_Que? Como que no lo saben?" _dijo Charlie alarmado, pero fue interrumpido por Jacob que llegaba con Leah.

"_Bella se ha ido" _dijo Jacob con la respiración entrecortada.

"_Que? Como que se ha ido a donde que pasa aquí?" _pregunto Charlie mas alarmado que antes.

"_Fuimos al jardín donde Edward y ella se hicieron novios, pensé que podría encontrarla ahí, y tenia razón Bella fue para allá pero ya no la alcance?" _dijo Jacob débilmente.

"_Y como sabes que Bella estuvo ahí?" _pregunto Jasper intrigado.

"_Porque en una banca Bella dejo esto" _dijo Jacob mostrando el anillo con una brillante esmeralda que Edward le había dado a Bella hace apenas unos días como promesa de su amor de un futuro juntos.

"_Pero entonces como sabes que se fue Jake?" _dijo Rose sollozando.

"_Porque fuimos al departamento, pensamos que estaría ahí, pero cuando llegamos ya no estaba, entramos a su recamara y… esta vacía, se llevo toda su ropa, y dejo esto, esta dirigida a ti Charlie" _dijo Jacob dándole un pedazo de papel a Charlie, este lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

"_Papa, estaré bien, necesito alejarme de todo, en cuanto este instalada te llamare para decirte que me encuentro bien, por favor no me busquen, tengo el corazón destrozado y la única manera de curarlo es alejándome de Edward, lamentablemente el esta unido a todos mi amigos y familiares, así que yo me alejare, les repito no me busquen cuando yo este bien les llamare, lo siento papa, pero así deben ser las cosas,_

_Te Ama Bella" _Charlie aventó el papel después de leerlo en voz alta.

"_podría alguien explicarme que diablos paso aquí?" _pregunto Charlie reprimiendo las lagrimas que ansiaban salir de sus ojos, Rose le explico brevemente lo que había pasado, lo que Bella había visto y que por eso creía que Edward le había mentido.

"_Pero porque irse? Porque o esperarse a hablar con el?" _dijo Charlie finalmente cediendo al llanto.

"_Charlie, conoces a Bella, es la mas testaruda del mundo, cuanto tiempo tardo en aceptar que amaba a Edward, sabes que siempre ha sido insegura, para ella lo mas fácil fue creer que el la estaba engañando, además creo que el ver a tu pareja en la cama de otro es frustrante, y a veces no da pie a equivocaciones" _dijo Jacob sentándose junto a Charlie intentando consolarlo.

"_Lo que haremos es que en cuanto Bella se comunique con nosotros le diremos la verdad, le diremos lo que paso para que ella regrese" _dijo Rose esperanzada.

Mientras tanto Edward despertaba en su habitación.

"_Donde estoy? Que paso? Carlise? Esme que hacen aquí?" _comenzó a preguntar Edward, entrando un poco en pánico al verse conectado de maquinas.

"_Tranquilo hijo, ahorita no te preocupes por nada, sufriste una… envenenacion podría decirse" _dijo Carlise.

"_Pero… no recuerdo nada, yo estaba en el billar con los chicos, ni siquiera estaba bebiendo licor, tomaba refresco, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el mesero me trajo un refresco y comencé a sentirme mareado, después de eso no recuerdo nada… que paso?" _dijo Edward tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica.

"_Tranquilo hijo por el momento debes reposar" _dijo Esme acariciando a su hijo.

"_Quiero ver a Bella" _dijo Edward firmemente, Carlise y Esme aun no sabían que Bella se había ido pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba en la sala de espera así que mintieron a Edward.

"_Por el momento el doctor tiene prohibidas las visitas pero en cuanto lo autoricen ella será la primera en entrar" _aseguro Carlise y aunque Edward se quedo inquieto acepto las palabras de su padre.

En ese momento por la carretera un auto avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, al volante Bella, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas conducía, no tenia idea de a donde se dirigía, pero sabia que debía alejarse de Edward, ella pensaba que el nunca la había amado, que solo la engaño, aun se preguntaba como fue capaz de jugar con ella, de fingir tan bien que la amaba, acababan de pasar el mejor fin de semana juntos, ella se había entregado a el en cuerpo y alma y el había corrido a acostarse con Tanya, su corazón estaba destrozado y necesitaba tiempo y distancia para mejorar, lejos para siempre lejos de Edward Cullen y toda su familia, aunque eso significara que ella también se alejara de la propia.

**Lo siento se que me odiaran, y aunque este no era el rumbo original de la historia, se me ocurrió en el camino, se que dirán que como pudo Bella creerle a Tanya, pero tengan en cuanta lo que vio, el desnudo en su cama, ella con su camisa, y aunque ella ya sabia que Tanya una vez le tendió una trampa, tampoco considera que Edward sea un idiota para caer dos veces en la trampa de Tanya, además recordemos que Bella siempre fue insegura, siempre le ha parecido que Edward es demasiado bueno para ella, recordemos con que facilidad la Bella de los libros le cree a Edward cuando este le dice que no la ama, igual esta Bella se dejo llevar por lo que vio, sin detenerse a escuchar explicaciones, se sentía demasiado dolida para escucharlas y sentía que debía poner distancia entre ellos. Bueno chicas espero sus reviews, creo que por la tarde no podré subir nada, si tienen suerte lo haré, pero no les prometo nada, y bueno las quiero mucho y les deseo una feliz navidad al lado de su familia y amigos, besos y abrazos y las quiero mucho y déjenme un regalito de navidad con sus reviews jiji.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Durante el transcurso de la noche la situación de Edward mejoro, le habían hecho un lavado de estomago y gracias a que lo llevaron a tiempo la situación no paso a mayores, le hicieron millones de estudios para ver que el tiempo que estuvo inconciente no tuvo consecuencias y descartaron cualquier secuela, para la tarde del día siguiente pasaron a Edward a una habitación, el se encontraba muy inquieto preguntando por Bella, Carlise y Esme ya se habían enterado de la situación de Bella y temían a la reacción de Edward, pero Carlise era de la opinión que debían hablarle con la verdad, Edward había pasado la crisis y seria peor ocultarle lo que había pasado.

Alice y Emmett pasaron a ver a su primo, fueron los primeros en pasar ya que eran familiares del paciente, ellos serian los encargados de contarle lo sucedido.

"_Edward gracias a Dios que ya estas bien, estuve tan preocupada" _dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Edward.

"_La enana tiene razón, que no te enseñaron mis tíos a no aceptar bebidas de desconocidos?" _dijo Emmett intentando bromear.

"_Muy gracioso Emmett, chicos no es que no me agrade verlos, pero quiero ver a Bella porque no entro ella?" _pregunto Edward consternado al ver los rostros de sus primos cuando menciono el nombre de su novia.

"_Edward, no se como decirte esto…" _comenzó Alice dándole la espalda a Edward.

"_Le paso algo a Bella?" _pregunto Edward alarmado.

"_No… bueno no lo sabemos?" _dijo Alice dejando aun mas confundido a Edward.

"_Como que no lo saben? Alice donde esta Bella?" _pregunto terminantemente Edward.

"_Edward, Bella se fue de la casa, no sabemos donde esta?" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Pero, pero porque? Alice explícame no entiendo nada? Porque Bella se fue de la casa?" _

"_Edward tranquilízate te voy a explicar todo, pero tranquilízate te puede hacer daño" _dijo Alice tomando la mano de Edward.

"_Como me pides que me tranquilice si no me explicas porque Bella se fue?" _

"_Ok mira, anoche Bella recibió una llamada de Tanya, venia de tu celular, le decía que estabas con ella en su dormitorio, Bella desde luego no le creyó y fuimos a… pues fuimos a romperle la cara, pero cuando llegamos a su dormitorio tu estabas acostado en la cama de ella, desnudo y Tanya llevaba puesta tu camisa, obviamente Bella se puso como loca, y se fue, creyó que la habías engañado"_

"_Como pudo creer que yo…"_

"_Edward nosotras también lo creímos, hasta que…. bueno comencé a atar cabos y regrese primero a romperte la cara y después me di cuenta que todo estaba muy raro, ahí me di cuenta de tu débil pulso y pues no respondías estabas como muerto y nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado" _dijo Alice.

"_Pero y Bella? Como fue? Porque se fue? No le explicaron?" _dijo Edward evidentemente dolido.

"_Jacob la busco, primero en el jardín donde se hicieron novios allí dejo esto" _Alice le entrego el anillo promesa a Edward _"después fue al departamento donde ya no había nada de su ropa o sus cosas y ella dejo esta carta para Charlie" _le entrego la carta la cual Edward leyó y después aventó al piso.

"_Pero porque? Porque no se espero? Porque irse? Donde esta?" _Edward estaba desesperado preguntándose donde estaría Bella.

"_No lo sabemos no responde el celular, le hemos dejado mensajes diciendo que es urgente se comunique pero no responde, en la carta dice que ella se comunicara con Charlie, aun no lo hace" _dijo Alice intentando calmar a Edward.

Edward se había quedado muy inquieto, paso una semana completa en el hospital y seguían sin tener noticias de Bella. Aproximadamente un mes después de su partida Bella mando una carta a Charlie, le decía que no se preocupara por ella, que ahora ya se encontraba bien, que aunque antes sintió que ya no tenia motivos para vivir, saco fuerzas y ahora estaba bien, había encontrado trabajo y un lugar para vivir, y continuaría con sus estudios, le pidió que no la buscara, que en su debido momento el la buscaría, pero que si alguna vez pronunciaba el nombre de Edward se olvidara por completo de ella.

Edward estaba destrozado, había perdido a su Bella por una estupidez de Tanya, quien se encontraba en la cárcel, las cartas continuaban llegando ocasionalmente una carta para Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett y casi todas las semanas para Charlie, y así pasaron los años, pasaron 5 largos años, Edward busco por mucho tiempo a Bella pero al cabo del tiempo se dio por vencido, estaba dolido, ella había decidido marcharse de su vida, antes que escucharlo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle, si por lo menos se hubiera esperado un par de horas, si se hubiera quedado para por lo menos abofetearlo por lo que se suponía el le había hecho otra historia seria, pero no, ella no estaba había decidido hacer su vida lejos de el y el estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo.

Edward se había graduado de la facultad de medicina y había hecho su especialidad en pediatría, se había mudado a Los Ángeles, California, donde vivían ahora todos, Alice y Rose tenían su propia casa de modas, se encargaban de vestir a muchas de las estrellas de Hollywood, Jasper era un pintor reconocido y tenia su galería en Los Ángeles, mientras que Emmett se hizo famoso por una rutina de ejercicio que te ayudaba si eras mujer a bajar rápidamente de peso tonificando músculos, y a los hombres a reafirmar los músculos, por su parte Jacob y Leah eran los únicos que se habían casado y Jacob tenia un prestigioso taller mecánico en Los Ángeles.

Hacia un año que Edward salía con una doctora que conoció al mudarse a Los Ángeles su nombre era Kate, a Alice y Rose no les gustaba para nada, pero era porque ellas aun veían a Edward como novio de Bella, y bueno realmente Kate no era del todo agradable, era demasiado arrogante y deseaba tener a Edward para ella sola, casi no lo dejaba convivir con los demás.

Durante los 5 años que pasaron Bella había vivido en Chicago, encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo y aplico para una beca en la universidad que gracias a sus buenas calificaciones había obtenido, se gradúo con honores en literatura y trabajaba en una editorial, donde le acababan de dar la noticia que era ascendida de puesto como directora de la editorial en Los Ángeles California.

El contacto que Bella tenia con Charlie era unilateral, ella solo enviaba cartas, una vez intento llamar pero en cuanto Charlie menciono a Edward ella colgó y jamás volvió a llamar.

Bella acababa de llegar a la ciudad, había encontrado un lindo departamento frente a la playa, quedaba cerca de la editorial así que se encontraba instalándose, le hacían falta un par de cosas por lo que salio al centro comercial a comprarlas.

Edward contra la voluntad de Rose y Alice pensaba pedirme matrimonio a Kate, le tenia mucho cariño y aunque no sentía por ella ni la décima parte de lo que sintió por Bella, el se empeñaba a ponerlo en pasado, hacia tiempo que había tomado la decisión de dejar atrás el pasado e iniciar una nueva vida con Kate, así que se encontraba en el centro comercial con Emmett y Jasper a punto de comprar el anillo de compromiso.

"_Ya chicos déjense de cosas y ayúdenme a elegir el anillo para Kate" _dijo Edward un poco exasperado ya que Jasper y Emmett se la habían pasado jugando en lugar de ayudarlo.

"_Edward estas totalmente seguro que quieres casarte con Kate?" _pregunto Jasper poniéndose serio.

"_Cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que dejen de juzgar mis decisiones ya decidí dejar de vivir en el pasado, he superado las cosas y mi futuro es Kate me voy a casar con el, así que ayúdenme a elegir el anillo, o tengo que exigirles ya que yo si les ayude a elegir los suyos" _dijo molesto Edward, quien había ayudado a elegir los anillos de Alice y Rose que se casarían el próximo año en una boda doble.

"_Ya relájate primo te ayudaremos, mira que te parece aquel?" _dijo Emmett señalando un hermoso anillo en la vitrina.

"_Vaya Emmett es realmente hermoso, no creí que tuvieras tan buen gusto, aunque teniendo por novia a Rosalie era cuestión de tiempo para que se te pegara algo de ella" _dijo Edward mientras le pedía a la vendedora que le alcanzara el anillo.

Edward tomo el anillo en sus manos y se dio vuelta para apreciar mejor el anillo a la luz entonces la vio pasar, habían pasado 5 años pero estaba seguro que era ella era Bella, llevaba un pantalón negro con un saco en color azul y llevaba un celular en la mano, no pudo evitarlo cuando la vio pasar salio de la tienda en su búsqueda pero el mar de gente que pasaba en ese momento evito que la viera, después de todo ya no estaba seguro de que fuera ella.

"_Edward… Edward" _gritaban Emmett y Jasper seguidos por el guardia de seguridad de la tienda.

"_Disculpen… yo creí ver a alguien" _se disculpo Edward con el guardia de seguridad, regreso a la joyería donde la empleada le pregunto.

"_Entonces se lo va a llevar?" _Edward aun seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

"_Se va a llevar el anillo?" _pregunto de nuevo la vendedora.

"_Este… no yo… regreso después gracias" _Edward entrego el anillo a la vendedora y salio de la joyería como si fuera un fantasma con la mirada perdida, pensando si realmente había visto a Bella o si solo la había imaginado, si eso era una señal de que no debía casarse con Kate.

"_Edward estas bien?" _pregunto Jasper.

"_Yo… la vi, o al menos creí verla" _dijo Edward con la mirada perdida hacia el rumbo donde vio alejarse a Bella.

"_A quien Edward?" _pregunto Emmett confundido.

"_A Bella, ella, era ella lo se" _dijo de nuevo Edward _"Iba hablando por teléfono hacia allá" _señalo Edward en la dirección donde Bella desapareció y comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

"_Edward seguro te la imaginaste, recuerdas como creíste verla varias veces antes? Pero nunca fue ella" _dijo Jasper intentando detenerlo pero Edward caminaba buscando entre la gente.

"_No lo imagine Jasper, no esta vez, era real, era ella lo se" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_Y si era ella que mas da? Se que suena cruel, pero ella no quiso saber mas de ti, fue demasiado cabeza dura como para escucharnos, ni siquiera ha hablado con su propio padre Edward, ni siquiera con el" _Emmett estaba muy molesto con Bella, decía que era una cobarde y le daba coraje ver como sufría Edward, y aunque Jasper era como el hermano de Bella compartía un poco el sentimiento pues todos había sufrido desde que ella se fue.

"_Tienes razón Emmett, ella… ella se fue. Es mejor que nos vayamos, después regresamos hoy no me siento de ánimos para comprar el anillo de Kate" _

Los 3 se fueron caminando rumbo al estacionamiento, cuando un deportivo negro convertible pero con la capota arriba paso junto a ellos, los 3 se quedaron con la boca abierta pues al volante iba ni mas ni menos que Bella que aun hablaba ahora por el manos libres e iba totalmente concentrada en su llamada y ni siquiera se percato junto a quienes habían pasado su auto.

"_Esa era…?" _comenzó a decir Jasper.

"_Bella… esa era Bella" _dijo Edward firmemente con las manos empuñadas.

**Aquí esta su regalito navideño, lamento dejarlas así, pero bueno esperen al viernes a mi próxima actualización para conocer un poco de lo que paso en estos cinco años, como ya sabemos Bella a veces puede ser muy estupida (para mi desde que dudo entre Edward y Jacob en Luna Nueva fue muy estupida y jamás le perdonare haberlo besado y lastimado de esa forma a mi Edward) y bueno aquí no es la excepción, su estupidez ocasiona demasiado sufrimientos, y mas el suyo y el de Edward que andan sufriendo de a gratis, bueno chicas espero sus reviews, ojala que sean muchos las quiero mucho y pasen una súper feliz navidad besos. **


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

El teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ella miro el identificador de llamada y contesto através de su manos libres.

"_Corazón de mi vida! Como estas? Te extraño tanto?"_

"_Si yo también quiero verte, pero el departamento ya esta casi listo así que este fin de semana ya podrás venirte conmigo amor"_

El celular del trabajo de Bella estaba sonando.

"_Mi amor tengo que colgarte, estoy recibiendo una llamada de mi oficina, te llamo en la noche amor y te veo el domingo"_

Bella termino su llamada y cuando iba llegando a su destino se estaciono frente a una boutique y respondió la llamada de su trabajo.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Srita. Swan habla Susan de la editorial"_

"_Dime Susan?"_

"_Srita. Swan únicamente le llamo para avisarle que las diseñadoras me avisaron que llegaran un poco tarde a su cita" _le explico la asistente a Bella.

"_Voy llegando a la boutique, las esperare un poco te dijeron cuanto tiempo estarían retrasadas?" _pregunto Bella observando su reloj aun tenia muchas cosas por hacer si quería tener el departamento listo para el fin de semana.

"_Creo que aproximadamente 1 hora de retraso Srita. Swan" _le dijo Susan a Bella.

"_Una hora? Ahh bueno las esperare un poco aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, a que hora es mi cita con los editores jr?"_

"_Es a las 3 Srita. Swan" _dijo Susan revisando el horario de Bella.

"_Esta bien Susan ahí estaré puntual"_

Bella se bajo de su automóvil y entro a la boutique, espero por 1 hora y 15 minutos y las diseñadoras no llegaban, la joven que atendía la boutique se disculpaba cada 5 minutos diciendo que sus jefas ya venían en camino.

"_Disculpe pero ya debo irme, tengo una cita a las 3 y apenas me da tiempo, pero me llevare uno de los vestidos que tienen aquí" _Bella comenzó a ver los vestidos y al fondo de la tienda se encontró con un vestido hermoso en color azul turquesa, era con un solo hombro al descubierto y el otro tirante era de pedrería azul con blanco, la caída era sencilla pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera con caída natural y un poco mas largo de la parte de atrás, en cuanto Bella lo vio le encanto el vestido.

"_Me llevare este" _dijo Bella señalando el vestido.

"_Oh ese es un nuevo diseño, mi jefa nombra a todos sus diseños y este se llama Bella" _dijo orgullosa la joven.

"_Pues entonces este vestido esta diseñado para mi ya que mi nombre es Bella así que me lo llevo"_

"_Pero este vestido… no esta a la venta" _dijo tímidamente la joven.

"_Te pagare el doble y te daré una comisión! Mira necesito un vestido para un importante evento que tengo el fin de semana y no tengo tiempo para ir de compras de nuevo, ayúdame y yo te ayudo a ti" _dijo Bella sacando su billetera, esto convenció a la encargada y le vendió el vestido a Bella, quien salio contenta con su vestido, subió a su auto, bajo la capota y arranco, mientras dando vuelta a la esquina Alice y Rose alcanzaban a verla.

"_Rose esa era quien yo creo?" _pregunto Alice señalando el auto que se alejaba.

"_Se parecía mucho a ella, pero? Tu crees que era Bella?" _pregunto Rose impactada por lo que acaban de ver.

Las dos entraron en la tienda aun discutiendo si habían visto o no a Bella cuando Alice noto la ausencia de su vestido.

"_Donde esta mi Bella?" _pregunto Alice muy molesta a la vendedora.

"_Lo acabo de vender Srita. Alice"_

"_Que tu que? Pero te dije claramente que ese vestido no estaba en venta"_

"_Pero Srita. Alice la joven que lo compro pago el doble por el, además ella, era la cita que usted tenia y pues la espero demasiado así que pensé que…"_

"_No debiste haberlo vendido…" _Alice estaba muy molesta pero Rose la detuvo, ya que ella se encontraba en la caja y estaba viendo el baucher de la compra del vestido.

"_Alice… el vestido lo compro Bella" _dijo Rose, Alice corrió a la caja y le quito el baucher ahí estaba la firma y el nombre de Bella.

"_Entonces si era ella? Rose que vamos a hacer? Le diremos a Edward que Bella esta en Los Ángeles?" _Alice estaba realmente consternada, había esperado 5 años para el regreso de Bella, la extrañaba pero estaba furiosa con ella.

En ese momento el celular de Alice sonó era Jasper.

"_Alice tienen tiempo Rose y tu para cenar esta noche? Debemos decirles algo" _dijo Jasper muy serio.

"_Si claro en realidad Rose y yo también debemos decirles algo. Ok nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre" _dijo Alice terminando su llamada, todo el día la paso molesta, intrigada y un poco de malhumorada, cuando llego la noche ella y Rose cerraron la boutique y se dirigieron al restaurante que acostumbraban visitar y se reunieron con los demás que ya las esperaban.

En cuanto las chicas se sentaron Jasper comenzó a hablar.

"_Chicas tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, el día de hoy vimos a…" _pero fue interrumpido por la voz llena de dolor de Edward.

"_Vimos a Bella" _dijo Edward con expresión dura.

"_Ustedes también?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Como que nosotros también, ustedes la vieron?" _dijo Edward impactado por la noticia.

"_Si, ella estuvo en la boutique, compro mi vestido, el que diseñe pensando en ella" _dijo Alice.

"_Hablaste con ella Alice?" _pregunto Edward desesperado.

"_No… nosotras llegamos tarde, al parecer Bella tenia una cita con nosotras pero se nos poncho la llanta y nos retrasamos y ella se fue, pero la vimos cuando iba en su coche"_

"_Un convertible negro?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Si" _dijo Rose.

"_Entonces si era ella, era Bella" _dijo Edward llevándose las manos a su cabello.

"_Piensas buscarla?" _pregunto Rose a Edward.

"_Buscarla? Para que? Hace tiempo que ella decidió su futuro, yo seguí adelante me dispuse a olvidarla" _dijo Edward duramente evidentemente molesto.

"_Si sabemos que seguiste adelante Edward, pero pudiste olvidarla?" _pregunto Alice mordazmente.

"_De que hablas enana? Tengo novia? Hoy estuve a punto de comprar el anillo de compromiso, sino hubiera sido porque vi a Bella ya estuviera pidiéndole matrimonio a Kate" _dijo Edward furioso.

"_Y porque no lo hiciste? Que te lo impidió? Bella? Si como dices ella ni siquiera los vio, y por lo que parece ella no sabe que vivimos aquí! Porque no vas y le compras ese anillo a Kate?" _dijo Alice levantándose de la silla evidentemente molesto por la ceguera de Edward.

"_Porque no puedo! Porque después de haberla visto de saber que vive aquí, después de tanto tiempo, no puedo pensar en pedirle matrimonio a otra, no puedo maldita sea Alice no puedo!" _Edward se levanto furioso y se fue, acababa de admitir que no había olvidado a Bella y eso lo hacia ponerse furioso ella no se merecía su dolor, hacia tiempo que había dejado bien claro eso.

"_No era necesario que fueras tan dura con Edward" _dijo Emmett a su hermana.

"_Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que Edward cometa el peor error de su vida casándose con Kate, no tengo nada en su contra es solo que el no la ama, y lo peor es que ella siempre lo ha sabido y aun así se empeña en estar a su lado, y no voy a descansar hasta lograr que Edward se de cuenta del error"_

"_Y que piensas hacer traer a Bella de vuelta a la vida de Edward?" _pregunto Emmett ahora igual de molesto que Edward. _"Ella lo dejo, no escucho su explicación, por Dios Edward casi se muere y ella no estuvo aquí"_

"_No justifico a Bella, Dios sabe que no, pero ella debería saber la verdad"_

"_Eso es algo que a ti no te corresponde enana y mas vale que no te metas en eso" _furioso Emmett se levanto y también se fue, Rose lo siguió y Jasper se quedo con Alice.

"_Alice…" _comenzó Jasper pero ella lo interrumpió.

"_Jasper tu no por favor… me siento muy mal como para también escuchar tus regaños, se que no debí hablarle así a Edward ni a Emmett pero no pude evitarlo" _dijo Alice soltando lagrimas y abrazándose a Jasper.

"_Lo se y en parte estoy contigo, pero deberías pedirle una disculpa a Edward y Emmett" _dijo Jasper.

"_Ya se, lo haré el sábado en la Cena de Beneficencia" _dijo finalmente Alice.

La noche del sábado el Hospital General de Los Ángeles donde trabajaban Edward y Kate daría una Cena en Beneficio del Hospital, la línea de ropa de Alice y Rose darían un desfile para recaudar mas dinero, todos estarían ahí.

Alice y Rose se encontraban tras bambalinas arreglando a las modelos y verificando que todo estuviera listo, Emmett y Jasper estaban en su mesa esperando que iniciara el evento mientras Edward y Kate recibían a los invitados.

El evento estaba a punto de iniciar cuando los ojos de Edward se posaron en la belleza que venia entrando, llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una media cola a manera que sus largos rizos caían hasta la espalda baja el maquillaje ligero y el precioso vestido azul que Alice había diseñado.

Ahí viéndola con sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaba Bella, del brazo de un hombre guapo y joven.

Caminaron hacia el, Edward aun perdido en sus ojos en ese momento no había nadie a su alrededor no importara que de los brazos de ambos dos personas estuvieran, solo sus miradas.

"_Dr. Cullen, Dra. Smith, permítanme presentarles a la nueva Directora Ejecutiva de mi editorial, la Srita. Isabella Swan" _las palabras del hombre que acompañaba a Bella parecieron resonar en el lugar, Kate estiro su mano para saludar a Bella, esta le correspondió, eso fue lo que hizo que Edward saliera de su ensoñación y también le diera la mano a Bella.

"_Mucho gusto Srita. Swan" _dijo Edward mordazmente, pero una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo cuando volvió a sentir la piel de Bella.

"_Dr. Cullen" _dijo secamente Bella.

"_Dr. la Srita. Swan como le mencione es nuestra nuevo directora ejecutiva, es muy joven pero muy talentosa, recién transferida de Chicago" _dijo el hombre acompañante de Bella.

"_Porque no pasa a su mesa Srita. Swan, James, ahí se encuentran ya mis primos Emmett y Jasper esperándolos" _el rostro de Bella se desencajo mientras caminaba rumbo a la mesa y vio a Jasper y Emmett sentados mirándola fijamente.

"_Isabella estas bien, te ves pálida" _dijo James el acompañante de Bella.

"_Si yo estoy bien no es nada, te molestaría que no nos quedáramos mucho tiempo?" _dijo Bella mientras iban rumbo a la mesa.

"_No hay problema Isabella, solo te presentare a algunas personas, los Cullen y los Hale, son personas muy importantes en la ciudad, ahora te los presento" _dijo James, se acerco a la mesa mientras Jasper y Emmett se levantaban caballerosamente.

"_Emmett, Jasper, les presento a mi nueva Directora Ejecutiva Isabella Swan" _ en ese momento Alice y Rose venían llegando a la mesa y se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre.

"_James que bueno que llegaste" _dijo un señor de cabello canoso y muy elegante.

"_Dr. Hudson, que gusto, que bueno que esta usted aquí déjenme presentarle a Isabella Swan la directora ejecutiva de mi editorial" _dijo James señalando a Bella.

"_Srita. Swan es usted mas hermosa de lo que James me había dicho, es un placer tenerla aquí, si me permite me robare un minuto a James se lo traigo enseguida" _y el doctor se llevo a James dejando a Bella a merced de sus viejos amigos.

**Feliz Navidad!!!! Como se la pasaron? Yo aquí tempranito, bueno lo mas temprano que pude subiendo el nuevo capitulo, este fin le eché mucho coco al fic y tengo muchas ideas que espero me abarquen muchos capítulos, estoy bien contenta porque ya supere los 200 reviews es un record para mi, esperemos llegar a los 300 pronto, será mucho pedir? Bueno aquí les dejo su capitulo y espero por la tarde darles otro, se va poniendo emocionante no? O ustedes me dicen. Besos las quiero bye!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Bella aun seguía de espaldas a los chicos, hasta que la ronca voz de Emmett la hizo voltear.

"_Que a caso vas a salir corriendo? No piensas darnos la cara?" _

Bella se volteo lentamente, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no iba a llorar, se lo había prometido y se lo cumpliría, lentamente volteo hacia ellos y los enfrento.

"_Es bueno ver que estas bien Bella, que realmente seguiste con tu vida" _dijo Jasper sinceramente.

"_Gracias Jasper" _dijo Bella sin saber que mas decir, Edward se acerco a la mesa ignorando totalmente a Bella.

"_Alice, Rose han que empezar, por favor a sus lugares" _Alice y Rose se fueron muy a su pesar, mientras Edward se iba y dejaba a Bella con Emmett y Jasper, pero James llego para salvar la situación, el desfile fue un éxito, Bella casi no paso tiempo en su mesa pues James le presento a infinidad de personas que ella debía conocer, Bella aprovecho que todos estaban ocupados para despedirse e irse alegando una migraña enorme.

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia ya era demasiado tarde ella ya se había ido, Bella llego a su casa y lloro, lo había vuelto a ver, después de tanto tiempo.

Esa noche Edward la paso solo en su departamento, casi todas las noches las pasaba con Kate, pero no esa noche, no podía mas que pensar en Bella.

Al día siguiente Bella se dirigió al aeropuerto tenia que recoger a alguien, había apenas un par de horas hablado por teléfono, le había declarado su inmenso amor y ahora esperaba a que bajara del avión, en la sala de espera, los monitores decían que el vuelo procedente de Chicago estaba aterrizando Bella estaba muy nerviosa, poco minutos después las puertas se abrieron.

"_Mami!!!" _la voz de una pequeña niña de un poco mas de 4 años con rizos color bronce y ojos verdes corriendo hacia Bella.

"_Mi amor. Mi Valeria como te extrañe" _ le dijo Bella a su pequeña hija.

"_Valeria no dejaba de preguntar cuando iba a ver a su mamita, ha sido la semana mas larga que ha enfrentado" _una chica de ojos grandes cabello castaño le dijo a Bella.

"_Ángela, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, estuve mucho mas tranquila sabiendo que Valeria estaba contigo"_

"_Y por eso le llamabas casi 50 veces al día Bella?" _dijo Ángela tomando las maletas y acompañando a Bella hacia el estacionamiento, Bella llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

"_Sabes muy bien como soy respecto a Valeria. Pero mil gracias Ángela, gracias por aceptar venirte a vivir aquí conmigo" _dijo Bella agradeciéndole a su amiga y asistente personal Ángela Weber, la conoció poco tiempo después de mudarse a Chicago, ella era la niñera de Valeria pero además ayudaba a Bella en sus asuntos personales.

"_Oh Bella trabajo es trabajo, además es una muy buena oportunidad para ti y Valeria después de todo ustedes son mi familia" _dijo Ángela mientras subían las maletas a la cajuela del auto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Bella le mostró a Valeria su recamara, estaba hermosamente decorada de color rosa, su cama era blanca, al igual que los muebles, y la alfombra, pero todo lo demás era de color rosa, colcha, paredes todo, a Valeria le encanto.

"_Mami, esta precioso, me encanta mi cuarto! Gracias!" _dijo Valeria mientras abrazaba a Valeria.

"_Mi amor, sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida! Así que no tienes que darme las gracias de nada" _dijo Bella abrazando a su pequeña.

"_Eres la mejor mami del mundo te amo!" _dijo la pequeña llenando de besitos el rostro de su mama.

Bella paso todo el día con su hija, amaba a Valeria con todo su corazón, y ella era el motivo que Bella tuvo para salir adelante.

Al día siguiente Bella se fue a su trabajo, se sentía mas tranquila ahora que tenia a su hija a su lado, aunque también la tenia muy inquieta el hecho de que Edward viviera en la misma ciudad que ella, pero después de todo la ciudad era muy grande y era poco probable que se volvieran a encontrar.

Bella se encontraba envuelta en su trabajo, revisaba unos manuscritos y decidía a que editor se los encargaría cuando su teléfono celular personal sonó, reviso el identificador de llamadas y era el nuevo teléfono de Ángela.

"_Ángela? Que paso?" _los temores invadieron a Bella, todo lo relacionado a Valeria le asustaba.

"_Bella, yo este… estoy en el hospital" _dijo Ángela intentando sonar tranquila pero Bella la conocía demasiado bien.

"_Le paso algo a Valeria?" _dijo Bella de inmediato, tomando su bolso y disponiéndose a marcharse.

"_Bella lo siento, estábamos en el parque y ella se cayo del pasamanos" _dijo Ángela ahora llorando.

"_Pero que le paso esta bien?" _el tono de alarma de Ángela no ayudaba para nada a que Bella entendiera las cosas.

"_Ella al parecer se fracturo un bracito, pero quedo inconsciente con el golpe, ahora la están atendiendo" _dijo finalmente Ángela, Bella sintió que el piso se le movía y pidió los datos del hospital para ir, cuando Ángela se los dio Bella dejo dicho a su recepcionista que no regresaría que había tenido una emergencia familiar y cualquier cosa la llamara a su celular.

En el hospital Valeria había recobrado el conocimiento, le habían enyesado su bracito fracturado, y un par de puntos en el golpe en la cabeza, el doctor la estaba revisando para poder darla de alta.

"_A ver pequeña, cual es tu nombre?" _pregunto el doctor mientras tomaba la tabla con los resultados de los estudios.

"_Valeria y usted como se llama doctor?" _pregunto Valeria intrigada desde que el doctor la atendió ella lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad había algo en el que la intrigaba.

"_Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen" _

En ese momento Bella atravesó la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Valeria, Ángela y Edward.

"_Mami! Que bueno que viniste" _dijo Valeria que en cuanto vio a Bella le estiro su bracito sano para que la abrazara, esta sin dejar de ver a Edward lo hizo.

"_Mami? Ella es tu hija?" _dijo Edward incrédulo mientras veía su propio rostro reflejado en el de Valeria, sus mismo ojos verdes, el tono de su piel y su cabello color bronce.

"_Ella es mi mami, verdad que esta preciosa? Mami ya viste al doctor que bonitos ojos tiene? Como los míos mama" _eso era lo que Valeria miraba tan insistentemente, había visto millones de ojos verdes pero ningunos como los de Edward que eran iguales a los de ella.

"_Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?" _pregunto Edward cortésmente.

"_Valeria quédate con Ángela, yo voy a hablar con el doctor no me tardo nada amor" _Bella beso la frente de Valeria y siguió a Edward quien se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron a su despacho, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Edward se volteo violentamente hacia Bella.

"_Una hija Bella? Una hija?" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba a Bella de los brazos y la zarandeaba violentamente.

"_Quítame tus manos de encima Edward!"_

"_Porque no me lo dijiste Bella? Como fuiste capaz?"_

"_Y porque habría de decírtelo Valeria es mi hija y de nadie mas!" _dijo Bella intentando salir del despacho dándole la espalda a Edward, quien cerro la puerta e impidió que ella saliera.

"_Me vas a negar que esa niña es mi hija Bella? Me lo vas a negar?"_

"_Ya te dije que ella es solo mía"_

"_Una prueba de ADN podría fácilmente demostrar lo contrario" _dijo Edward, ocasionando que Bella lo enfrentara.

"_No te atrevas Edward, Valeria es mía, yo la he criado sola todos estos años, tu no tienes derechos sobre ella"_

"_Es o no es mi hija? Y no te andes con rodeos Bella dime la verdad" _dijo Edward colocando sus manos al nivel de la cabeza de Bella uno de cada lado recargándose en la pared, mientras el la veía furioso.

"_Si… tu eres el padre de Valeria" _dijo Bella cediendo ante la mirada de Edward.

"_Porque Bella? Porque me lo ocultaste? Porque diablos?" _Edward estaba furioso, se había alejado de Bella y estaba empuñando sus manos evitando descargar su ira.

"_Después de lo que me hiciste no quería saber nada de ti, nada, sabia que la única manera de alejarme de ti, era alejarme de todos, incluso de mi familia, y cuando supe que estaba embarazada, decidí que no debía conocerte, jamás, conocer al que engaño a su madre"_

"_Bella realmente cometiste la estupidez mas grande de tu vida, fuiste cobarde, inmadura, no pensaste en los demás solo en ti" _dijo Edward furioso derramando lagrimas al igual que Bella.

"_Tu menos que nadie eres el indicado para decirme eso Edward, te vi, te vi en su cama, desnudo, me rompiste el corazón Edward" _dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"_Ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi, en absoluto, solo me importa esa niña, mi hija, así que prepárate porque quiero ser parte de su vida, voy a decirle que soy su padre" _dijo firmemente Edward.

"_Me la vas a quitar?" _dijo Bella desesperada.

"_Yo no soy el monstruo que tu piensas Bella, jamás seria capaz de eso, de alejarla de tu lado como tu lo hiciste conmigo"_

"_Entonces que quieres Edward?"_

"_Quiero ser parte de su vida, decirle que soy su padre, conocerla, así que tu dirás pon fecha y hora" _dijo finalmente Edward poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Bella respiro profundamente, y finalmente dijo sacando una tarjeta de su bolso y anotando algo en ella.

"_Hoy a las 5, esa es mi dirección, yo hablare primero con ella" _dijo Bella mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía a enfrentar a su hija.

**Que rapidin les subí el otro no? Pero no por eso no me vayan a dejar reviews en el anterior, así que please dejen mínimo un reviews en cada capitulo para poder llegar a los 300 sale? Besos las quiero!! Y díganme se esperaban una hija?? Uyyy las cosas se ponen candentes!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Bella estaba en su departamento acostada en la pequeña cama de Valeria, la tenia abrazada y acariciaba su rostro y su cabello.

"_Mami, porque lloras? El doctor guapo dijo que yo ya estaba bien, ya no tienes porque llorar" _dijo Valeria acariciando la mano de su mama.

"_Valeria mi amor, tu sabes que yo te amo mas que a nada en la vida verdad?" _pregunto Bella con la voz quebrada.

"_Si mami lo se" _dijo Valeria de una manera muy amorosa, era un niña realmente dulce y comprensiva.

"_Mi amor, debo decirte algo, algo que va a cambiar muchas cosas en tu vida, te acuerdas como siempre me has preguntado por tu papa?" _pregunto Bella, en ese momento Valeria se sentó y volteo a verla con ojos expectantes.

"_Si mami, y tu siempre me has dicho que son cosas de adultos que cuando sea grande me lo explicaras, ya soy adulto?" _

"_No aun no eres adulto Valeria, pero tu papa quiere conocerte, tu… quieres conocerlo?" _dijo Bella tímidamente deseando que Valeria dijera que no.

"_Conocer a mi papa? Claro mama claro que quiero!" _dijo Valeria brincando de la cama y casi cayéndose sobre su brazo fracturado, sino hubiera sido por Bella que alcanzo a detenerla estuvieran visitando a su padre mas pronto de lo previsto.

"_Tranquila corazón, tu papa vendrá a las 5 así que debes vestirte para recibirlo" _dijo Bella besando a su hija en la frente.

"_A las 5 mami? Pero falta muy poquito tiempo porque no me dijiste antes para arreglarme?" _era obvio que había heredado el sentido de la moda de Alice.

"_corazón pero eres una niña de 4 años que tanto vas a arreglarte? Además tu eres hermosa" _dijo Bella acariciando a su pequeña.

"_Pero quiero que acomodes mi cabello como me gusta, para verme hermosa para mi papa! Mami tu crees que el me quiera?" _dijo ahora preocupada Valeria.

"_Amor mío, quien no te querría a ti? Te va a adorar bebe preciosa" _

Bella ayudo a Valeria a arreglarse, se puso un hermoso vestido rosa, Bella le acomodo el cabello suelto con sus rizos cayendo hasta la cintura, a Valeria le gustaba tener su cabello muy largo como el de su mama, las largas pestañas enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos verdes color esmeralda y el rubor de sus mejillas natural como el de su madre le daba el aspecto de una hermosa muñequita de porcelana.

Valeria esperaba nerviosa sentada en la sala esperando a su papa, cuando el timbro sonó Bella fue a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba Edward, vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige, se veía mas guapo que nunca.

"_Buenas tardes Bella" _dijo Edward secamente, traía en su mano una caja de regalo, Bella le indico el camino y Edward la siguió, en cuanto Valerio vio al doctor se asombro.

"_Doctor guapo, usted es mi papa?" _dijo en tono inocente Valeria, Bella se acerco a ella le tomo la mano y la puso sobre la mano de Edward que se había inclinado hacia ella.

"_Valeria el es tu papa se llama Edward Cullen" _cuando dijo esto Valeria abrazo con su bracito sano a Edward, y comenzó a darle muchos besos, Edward la levanto de un fuerte abrazo, sus ojos derramando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, al igual que Bella que miraba emocionada la escena.

"_Papito, no sabes cuanto tiempo quise conocerte, cuando te vi en el hospital tus ojos me gustaron mucho porque son igualitos a los míos, y tu pelo, nos parecemos mucho papito!" _dijo Valeria emocionada, mientras Edward se sentaba en el sillón y colocaba a Valeria sobre sus piernas quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

"_Si princesa nos parecemos mucho, me da mucho gusto conocerte, a partir de hoy quiero verte todos los días, quiero ser tu papito"_

"_Vas a vivir conmigo como todos los papitos de mis amigas? Me vas a llevar a la escuela y contarme cuentos antes de dormir?" _pregunto Valeria emocionada.

"_Pequeña yo no puedo vivir contigo, pero si tu quieres que te lleve a la escuela y te cuente cuentos vendré todos los días y te los contare" _dijo Edward pacientemente, pasaron toda la tarde platicando, Valeria no dejaba de abrazar a su padre mientras Bella la veía sonreír, le decía lo que le gustaba, lo que no, hasta que pasadas las 8 la pequeña empezó a bostezar.

"_Valeria creo que es hora de dormir" _dijo Bella acercándose a ella.

"_Puede mi papa contarme un cuento?" _pregunto la niña expectante.

"_Claro que si mi amor te contare todos los que quieras" _dijo Edward acompañando a Valeria, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y este lo contesto.

"_Dime Kate" _dijo Edward alejándose un poco de Valeria y Bella.

"_Ven Valeria dejemos a tu papa hablar por teléfono y aprovechemos para ponerte la pijama" _Bella le puso la pijama a Valeria cuando Edward regreso a la habitación, listo para contarle el cuento a Valeria, Bella los dejo solos, se fue a la cocina con Ángela, estaba en la mesa tomando un café cuando Edward apareció.

"_Valeria se quedo dormida, ella es una niña realmente espectacular" _dijo Edward acercándose a la mesa.

"_Yo los dejo, mañana seguramente Valeria se levantara muy temprano y debo atenderla, hasta mañana Bella y mucho gusto en conocerte Edward" _Ángela se despidió de ambos y desapareció dejándolos solos.

"_Bella hay un par de cosas que me gustaría arreglar contigo" _dijo cortésmente Edward todo el coraje y el odio con el que le había hablado en su oficina parecían haberse esfumado.

"_Gracias por no haberle dicho nada malo de mi a Valeria" _dijo Bella débilmente.

"_Bella yo no soy el monstruo que tu piensas que soy. Pero no hablemos mas de eso me gustaría que por lo menos nos lleváramos cordialmente, pienso estar muy cerca de Valeria y no creo que pelear pueda hacerle bien a ella"_

"_Tienes razón, ahora dime que es lo que quieres arreglar conmigo?"_

"_Primeramente quiero que Valeria lleve mi apellido que sea legalmente mi hija. No quiero que te preocupes la custodia seguirá siendo tuya pero quiero ser legalmente su padre" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_Me parece algo razonable" _dijo Bella mirando fijamente su taza de café.

"_Y también quiero que la lleves mañana a mi departamento, quiero que conozca a Carlise y a Esme, y a sus tíos" _

"_Ellos ya saben de la existencia de Valeria?" _pregunto tímidamente Bella.

"_Si les llame para decirles, el enterarte de que tienes una hija no es nada sencillo y yo… debía contarle a alguien…"_

"_No te justifiques, mañana la llevare a tu casa y gracias Edward, gracias por no quitarme a mi hija"_

Edward se despidió y en cuanto cerró la puerta Ángela corrió con Bella.

"_Creí que te ibas a dormir Ángela?" _dijo Bella recogiendo las tazas y llevándolas al lavabo.

"_Bella por Dios te conozco necesitas hablar con alguien, debes hablar con alguien acabas de ver de nuevo al padre de tu hija al amor de tu vida"_

"_Edward no es…"_

"_No me vas a negar que aun lo amas Bella, o por quien rechazaste a todos los hombres que te han rondado en los últimos años incluido a James?"_

"_Mi única prioridad en la vida es Valeria ella es mi único gran amor" _dijo Bella firmemente.

"_Bella a mi no me haces tonta tu todavía amas a Edward. Por Dios si no te había visto nunca ver a alguien de la manera que lo veías a el, lo amas y no me lo puedes negar" _dijo Ángela mirando fijamente a los ojos a Bella.

"_Diablos Ángela, porque me haces esto? Yo no debo quererlo no puedo, no después de lo que paso, no después de lo que yo también le hice a el al alejarlo de su hija, además el tiene novia lo vi en la cena, yo no puedo amarlo no puedo!"_

"_Bella cariño, no puedes? Pero lo haces lo amas y ni tu misma te lo puedes ya negar, que mas da lo que paso hace años, deberías decirle que aun lo amas"_

"_Estas loca Ángela? Eso es imposible, yo no puedo decirle eso, Edward jamás sabrá que yo lo sigo amando, jamás!"_

Dicho esto Bella se metió en su cuarto y del fondo de su joyero saco un dije con su foto y la de Edward dentro y se quedo abrazada de el llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella salio del trabajo fue a recoger a Valeria quien estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a su padre y conocer a sus abuelos.

Bella estaba nerviosa el enfrentarse a todos de nuevo era realmente terrible para ella, Edward le abrió la puerta y abrazo a su pequeña la llevo cargando hasta la sala y le presento de uno por uno a los ahí presentes.

"_Valeria el es tu abuelo Carlise, el es mi padre" _dijo Bella presentándole a su padre quien abrazo y beso a su abuelito.

"_Ella es tu abuelita Esme" _ella derramo un par de lagrimas cuando abrazaba a su primera nieta.

"_Yo me presentare sola Edward" _dijo Alice _"Yo soy tu tía Alice y el es mi hermano Emmett, el guapo rubio de allá es mi novio tu tío Jasper y la hermosa rubia de allá es Rosalie hermana de Jasper y novia de tu tío Emmett, aquel de allá es tu tío postizo Jacob y su esposa Leah" _Valeria miraba a todos y les lanzaba su preciosa sonrisa.

"_Y a mi nadie me va a presentar" _la voz a las espaldas de Bella, la había dejado inmóvil, se volteo lentamente para ver a los ojos de su padre, Charlie.

"_Papa!" _grito Bella al momento que abrazaba a Charlie y este la levantaba mientras ambos lloraban.

"_Papa, perdóname, por favor" _le decía Bella al oído a Charlie.

"_Te perdono pero tu y yo tenemos una larga platica pendiente" _le respondió Charlie al oído a Bella.

"_Tu eres el papa de mi mamita Bella?" _pregunto Valeria mirando a Charlie.

"_Si yo soy tu abuelito Charlie" _y entonces Valeria salto a sus brazos.

La noche fue muy amena todos estaban enamorados de Valeria era una niña muy fácil de querer, a todos abrazaba y besaba se sentía muy feliz con su nueva gran familia como ella decía, finalmente Valeria se sentía cansada y Bella se la llevo, evitando nuevamente confrontar a los Cullen-Hale.

Cuando Bella acostó a Valeria en su cama después de escucharla como sus tías parecían princesas, como su abuelita Esme le prometió cocinarle un pastel, como sus tíos se la pasaban diciendo que era hermosa, y como su abuelito Charlie decía que era aun mas bonita que su mama cuando era bebe Valeria finalmente se quedo dormida, Bella se dirigía a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

"_Buenas noches Bella" _eran Alice y Rosalie.

"_Que hacen aquí?" _pregunto Bella impactada al verlas en su casa.

"_Venimos a hablar contigo, es momento que conozcas la verdad Bella" _dijo Alice firmemente al momento que ella y Rose se internaban en la casa de Bella.

**Que creen que hará Bella ahora que conozca la verdad? No quisiera estar en sus zapatos, se sentirá fatal. Y que hará Kate cuando se entere de quien es Bella y de que tiene una hija con Edward? Pobrecita tampoco quisiera estar en sus zapatos. Ya saben de la misma manera que una servidora las consiente con un 3er capitulo en el día (por ahí viene el 4to.) quiero que me consientan con sus reviews!! Besos y las quiero mil.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

"_Ya estoy harta de que todo mundo me diga que no se la verdad. De que maldita verdad hablan lo vi todo esa noche, Edward en la cama de esa zorra, desnudo, ella solo vistiendo su camisa, que mas había que ver? Que mas me vas a decir? Que Edward bebió mucho de nuevo? Que le puso una trampa?" _dijo Bella totalmente exasperada.

"_Pues no es algo mucho peor" _dijo Rose sentándose frente a Bella en la sala.

"_A si? Saben que hablen de una vez por todas digan todo lo que tienen que decir para al fin terminar con esto" _dijo Bella finalmente.

"_Bella se lo que viste, yo también lo vi y después de que saliste corriendo y no pudimos alcanzarte Rose y yo regresamos al departamento, primero con la intención de romperle la cara a Tanya y a Edward, pero fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que las cosas estaban muy raras" _

"_Raras a que te refieres Alice, yo vi todo muy claramente" _dijo Bella con tono molesto.

"_Bella nunca te preguntaste porque a pesar de los gritos, los fuertes toquidos con los que casi tumbamos la puerta Edward ni siquiera se movió?" _pregunto Rose intrigando a Bella.

"_Realmente no, nunca he pensado en eso, pero que tiene que ver ahora ese detalle?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Bella, Edward estaba drogado, Tanya le dio una droga para llevarlo a su departamento y hacerte creer que estuvo con ella" _

"_Eso no puede ser, ustedes realmente le creyeron esa historia?" _dijo Bella totalmente incrédula.

"_No es ninguna historia Bella, el estuvo a punto de morir, tuvo una sobredosis muy fuerte, sino hubiera sido porque Rose y yo regresamos el hubiera podido morir!" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_No me están mintiendo?" _dijo finalmente Bella, parecía como si su cerebro estuviera asimilando todas las palabras pronunciadas por Alice.

"_No Bella, Edward jamás te engaño, jamás se acostó con Tanya, Edward te amaba por Dios Bella, como fuiste capaz de irte, de dejarlo sin una explicación, de dejarnos a todos, de ocultarle que estabas embarazada como?" _

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, había pasado 5 años de su vida imaginando lo peor de Edward y ahora resultaba que nada de lo que ella vio era verdad.

"_Alice yo…. yo lo vi… que se suponía que debía pensar… como yo iba a saber que…." _Bella comenzó a llorar estaba destrozada, Rose se acerco a ella y la abrazo, y aunque Alice sentía mucho coraje, quería a Bella como una hermana y le dolía verla así.

"_Bella porque fuiste tan tonta, porque no regresaste?" _pregunto Alice mientras lloraba junto con ella.

"_Tenia miedo, Edward es tu primo y tu eras novia de Jasper yo sabia que no podía salir de mi vida, y tenia miedo de volverlo a ver y perdonarlo, no quería verlo, por eso me aleje, recapacite por un tiempo y decidí regresar, cambiarme de casa alejarme de el, pero me entere del embarazo y… no pude regresar tuve miedo… miedo a que me quitara a mi bebe… miedo a estar cerca de el… no podía… no quería" _dijo Bella admitiendo finalmente sus sentimientos.

Bella lloro, pasaron horas en silencio solo llorando en los brazos de sus viejas amigas, finalmente Bella se tranquilizo un poco y Alice le pregunto.

"_Bella, tu aun amas a Edward?" _pregunto directamente Alice, en este punto Bella ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

"_Nunca he dejado de amarlo Alice, pero eso ya no importa ya, el… continuo con su vida tiene novia lo se, yo solo soy la madre de su hija" _dijo Bella débilmente.

"_Te equivocas Bella, estoy segura que Edward jamás ha dejado de amarte, solo se engaña a si mismo" _dijo Alice animando a Bella.

"_Tu crees que después de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que dije Edward me perdonaría? No me lo merezco Alice, nunca me merecí a alguien como el. Ahora solo me queda Valeria, solo eso" _dijo Bella incorporándose.

"_Solo eso? Valeria es tu hija y la de Edward, es un gran vinculo, la mejor manera de acercarse a el, Bella no seas tonta si aun amas a Edward lucha por el, no lo vuelvas a perder lucha por el" _

La noticia le había caído a Bella como balde de agua fría, por un lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar por el, pero temía que el con justa razón la despreciara Bella les pidió que no le dijeran a Edward que ella ya sabia la verdad, buscaría el mejor momento para ella misma decírselo, después de pasar prácticamente la noche en vela, dejo pasar un par de semanas aclarando sus sentimientos, todos los días Edward iba y pasaba tiempo con Valeria a veces salían juntos pero casi siempre la pasaban ahí, esa tarde Edward fue a su casa para ver a Valeria.

"_Hola Bella" _dijo Edward entrando al departamento de Bella mientras Valeria ya lo esperaba en la sala.

"_Hola papi hoy me vas a llevar a pasear como prometiste ayer?" _dijo Valeria dulcemente.

"_Si princesa que te parece si vamos al cine?" _dijo Edward mirando a Bella en busca de su aprobación.

"_Papi puede ir mi mamita con nosotros? Siempre he querido que me lleven al cine mis papitos puede ir?" _Valeria miraba expectante la respuesta de su papa.

"_Por mi no hay problema si tu mama quiere ir es bienvenida" _Edward estaba casi seguro que Bella no aceptaría su invitación por lo que su respuesta lo sorprendió.

"_Me parece una excelente idea Valeria" _dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso.

Los 3 se fueron al cine, cuando iban en el coche, Valeria iba en la parte de atrás, viendo por la ventana un poco distraída, Edward noto el cambio de actitud de Bella y le pregunto.

"_A que debemos tu cambio de actitud Bella?" _pregunto Edward.

"_Me gustaría hablar contigo, podrías quedarte después de que se duerma Valeria?" _pregunto finalmente Bella.

"_Esta bien" _dijo finalmente Edward.

La tarde fue muy divertida después del cine fueron al parque de diversiones Valeria estaba feliz de tener a sus dos papas a su lado, cuando llegaron a su casa ella ya iba dormida por lo que Edward la cargo hasta su cama.

"_Bella yo también tengo algo que pedirte" _dijo Edward cuando ya se encontraba en la sala con Bella.

"_Dime?"_

"_Quiero que Valeria conozca a Kate" _dijo finalmente Edward. _"Ella es muy importante para mi y aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptar que tengo una hija ahora comprendió las cosas y si Valeria es parte de mi vida ella también quiere ser parte de la suya" _

"_Te vas a casar con ella?" _pregunto Bella peleando por el impulso de llorar.

"_Aun no lo decido yo… pensaba pedirle matrimonio pero aparecieron tu y Valeria y bueno… creo que si y por eso quiero que Valeria la conozca"_

"_Valeria es tu hija Edward y tienes todo el derecho a presentarle a tu novia" _dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"_Gracias. Bella de que querías hablarme?" _

"_No era nada importante Edward, solo agradecerle por… por tratar a Valeria tan bien la haces realmente feliz"_

"_No tienes que agracederme nada Bella, y gracias por acceder a lo de Kate es realmente importante para mi"_

Edward se fue a su departamento, y al día siguiente Alice y Rose lo vieron para desayunar.

"_Hoy finalmente Valeria conocerá a Kate, las llevare a cenar para que se conozcan" _dijo Edward casualmente.

"_Y Bella lo permitió?" _pregunto Emmett incrédulo.

"_Bella ha cambiado mucho, precisamente anoche me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y bueno aproveche para pedirle permiso para llevar a Valeria con Kate, ella acepto, aunque la note un poco rara, pero me dijo que quería agradecerme por tratar tan bien a Valeria" _dijo Edward dándole otro bocado a su desayuno.

"_Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Bella de Kate? Le comentaste algo de matrimonio?" _pregunto Alice suspicazmente.

"_En realidad ella fue la que pregunto, si pensaba casarme y le dije que si" _dijo finalmente Edward.

"_Ayyy Edward tonto!!!" _exploto Alice finalmente.

"_Que tonto porque Alice explícate?" _

"_Alice no, Bella dijo que ella se lo diría" _le recordó Rose pero Alice estaba demasiado furiosa y no pudo impedir decirle a Edward toda la verdad.

"_Lo siento Rose, mira Edward se que te prometí no decirle nada a Bella, pero no pude evitarlo, hace un par de semanas le dije la verdad, ella ya sabe que fue lo que paso la noche que se fue, sabe que no la engañaste y sabe que estuviste a punto de morir" _dijo Alice respirando profundamente.

"_Maldita sea enana que fue lo que te pedí que no hicieras?"_

"_Lo siento pero ella tenia que saberlo Edward, cuando se entero se puso muy mal estaba muy arrepentida, pero quería tiempo para aclarar las cosas para decirte que lo sabia, para decirte lo que realmente siente por ti…"_

"_Porque siempre tienen que complicar las cosas Alice? Yo quiero a Kate me voy a casar con ella y a Bella solo me une Valeria me entiendes" _

Edward salio del restaurante rumbo a su trabajo, con el amargo sabor de boca, de enterarse que Bella sabia la verdad y que aun sentía algo por el.

Cuando Valeria conoció a Kate no le gusto nada, no le gustaba ver como abrazaba a su papa, pero ella era una niña muy educada que se guardo sus comentarios, que obviamente después se los hizo saber a su tía Alice y Rose.

Bella había reanudado su amistad con todos, hasta con Emmett y Jasper, así que de vez en cuando tenían reuniones en sus casa como antes, Valeria siempre estaba presente y era el centro de atención, llevaba ya 6 meses conviviendo con su nueva familia y era la niña mas feliz del mundo.

Kate presionaba cada vez mas a Edward diciéndole que indirectamente que debían casarse para darle un verdadero hogar a Valeria, las intenciones de ella era que la niña viviera con ellos después de la boda, solo que aun no le decía nada a Edward tenia sus planes.

**Ahora si el 4to capitulo del día, les han gustado? Déjenme su amor por favor, y pues esperen el próximo capitulo por allá del lunes, que creen que pase ahora, los dos saben que ya saben la verdad (me explique?) pero ninguno se confronta, esa será la mejor parte, pero será demasiado tarde para ellos? Podrá ese viejo amor revivir en sus corazones, no olviden dejar sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias, criticas y de todo las amo besos bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Por lo menos 3 días a la semana y 1 día del fin de semana Edward pasaba por Valeria la llevaba a la escuela, al cine a cenar y a veces salía con Kate, de hecho aunque Kate seguía al pie del cañón con el su relación había decaído mucho pues Edward dedicaba demasiado tiempo (para el gusto de Kate) a su hija, de hecho desde que Edward había encontrado a Bella y Valeria eran contadas las noches que pasaba junto a Kate lo cual realmente la ponía furiosa, pero Kate era inteligente sabia que si presionaba a Edward por pasar tanto tiempo a su hija lo perdería, así que se comportaba como la novia mas comprensiva del mundo.

Una noche que Edward llego a dejar a Valeria a casa de Bella después de haber salido al cine se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Cuando Valeria entro como siempre corriendo a su casa se encontró a su mama sentada en la sala con un joven alto, fornido y apuesto que Valeria reconoció de inmediato.

"_Dimitri!" _grito Valeria al momento que la niña corría a los brazos del desconocido joven, desconocido al menos para Edward quien lo vio con cara de desconfianza al ver que estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que Bella y muy cerca de ella para su gusto.

"_Princesa Valeria como esta su majestad?" _bromeo Dimitri con la pequeña, mientras Edward de moría de celos por la familiaridad con la que ese tipo trataba a su hija.

"_Te gusto la sorpresa Valeria?" _pregunto Bella a Valeria mientras esta lanzaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y besaba en la mejilla a Demitri acto que hizo que Edward comenzara a toser para que notaran su presencia.

"_Oh Demitri permitime presentarme al Dr. Edward Cullen el padre de Valeria" _dijo Bella señalando a Edward, Edward respondió el saludo de mano de Demitri.

"_Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen mi nombre es Dimitri Di Paolo viejo amigo de Bella" _el tono en que ese tipo hablaba no le gusto nada, mucho menos cuando el tal Dimitri utilizo una de sus manos libres para abrazar a Bella, quien se creía ese tipo por un lado estaba cargando a su pequeñita y por el otro abrazaba a su Bella, un momento Bella no era suya el ahora estaba con Kate, pero en este momento ella era en lo ultimo que el pensaba.

"_Mucho gusto Dimitri puede llamarme Edward" _dijo secamente Edward, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar hasta que la pequeña Valeria hablo.

"_Papi! Dimitri es amigo de mi mama desde hace mucho, antes yo quería que el fuera mi papa, pero ahora te tengo a ti y no te cambio por nada" _dijo Valeria abrazando a su padre mientras Edward la tomaba de brazos de Dimitri, pero observada que su brazo aun no soltaba la cintura de Bella.

"_Dimitri es un muy buen amigo, como notaras es italiano pero estudio en Chicago conmigo, hacia tiempo que no lo veía" _dijo Bella poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Dimitri, lo cual hizo que Edward enfureciera lo único que ahora lo detenía es que tenia en brazos a Valeria.

"_Bueno como ya es un poco tarde me retiro, pero como quede vengo por ustedes mañana para ir al Zoológico" _dijo Dimitri despidiéndose de manera demasiado afectuosa para el gusto de Edward.

"_Al zoológico? Yeah!" _dijo Valeria.

"_Bueno te acompaño a la puerta Dimitri, Valeria despídete" _dijo Bella a su pequeña hija que bajo de los brazos de su padre y beso en la mejilla a Dimitri.

"_Nos vemos mañana su majestad Princesa Valeria" _bromeo Dimitri y salio acompañado de Bella quien regreso al instante.

Bella noto el cambio de humor de Edward así que le pidió a Valeria que se fuera a su recamara.

"_Amor vete a tu recamara a poner la pijama" _

"_Pero quiero que mi papa me cuente un cuento" _dijo Valeria abrazándose de la pierna de Edward.

"_Anda corazón hazle caso a mama y ahorita voy y te cuento tu cuento" _dijo Edward a Valeria.

"_No sabia que tuvieras amigos tan cariñosos" _dijo Edward en cuanto se perdió de vista Valeria, Bella noto los celos en la voz de Edward pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

"_Dimitri es un gran amigo el y su familia me ayudaron muchísimo, me dieron mi primer trabajo, gracias a ellos pude mantener a Valeria" _dijo firmemente Bella, mientras recogía las tazas del café y Edward la seguía por toda la casa.

"_Entonces yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero no me gusto nada lo que dijo Valeria" _confeso Edward acorralando a Bella en el lavabo de la cocina.

"_Que cosa?" _pregunto Bella inocentemente sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

"_Eso de que ella quería que fuera su papa, a caso el fue tu novio o algo así?" _pregunto Edward destilando celos en sus palabras.

"_No, fue solo mi amigo, el… quiso algo mas pero realmente el no estaba preparado para lidiar con una bebe, y yo… solo lo vi siempre como mi amigo" _confeso Bella mirando fijamente a los ojos a Edward que estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

"_Papa ya me puse la pijama me vas a contar mi cuento" _dijo Valeria apareciendo en la cocina interrumpiendo a sus padres, Edward la llevo a su cama y la durmió, después de despidió rápidamente de Bella pues temía a quedarse a solas con ella.

Al día siguiente Bella, Valeria y Dimitri fueron al zoológico, y Edward se la paso todo el día de un pésimo humor en el hospital, por la tarde Kate lo invito a su departamento, quería hacerle una cena especial, pero Edward argumento que estaba demasiado cansado.

Dimitri llevaba varios días en la ciudad y casi todos los días visitaba a Bella y Valeria una noche en las que Edward tenia guardia en el hospital Dimitri invito a Bella a cenar, seria una cena de adultos llamo el, así que Ángela se quedaría con Valeria.

Bella había tenido mucho trabajo en la editorial así que no tuvo tiempo de pasar a su casa y se fue a la cita directamente desde su oficina.

Al llegar al restaurante Dimitri la esperaba ansiosamente.

"_Te ves preciosa Bella" _dijo galantemente Dimitri entregándole una rosa roja a Bella.

"_Gracias Dimitri" _dijo Bella un poco sonrojada.

Cenaron bajo la luz de las velas y la música de un piano, que a Bella le recordaba muchísimo a Edward, finalmente el ambiente cambio y Dimitri tomo lentamente las manos de Bella.

"_Bella, te mentí" _dijo Dimitri.

"_A que te refieres?" _

"_Bella no estoy aquí por un viaje de negocios, en realidad yo estoy aquí por ti"_

"_Por mi? No te entiendo Dimitri"_

"_Bella te extrañaba demasiado, a ti y a Valeria, yo… yo te amo… se que hace tiempo no estaba preparado para un compromiso de esa naturaleza pero ahora lo estoy te amo a ti y a tu hija y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo" _Dimitri se puso de rodillas sacando un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Bella se quedo con la boca abierta, Dimitri tomo su mano izquierda y estaba a punto de ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular cuando Bella le dijo.

"_Lo siento mucho Dimitri pero yo… no te amo… tu siempre has sabido que yo no te amo… no de esa manera para mi eres un gran amigo y siempre lo serás pero nada mas" _dijo Bella disculpándose con Dimitri, tomando su bolso y levantándose de la mesa, Dimitri la alcanzo a las afueras del lugar y le pregunto.

"_Es por el verdad? Por el papa de Valeria? Nunca dejaste de amarlo, a pesar de lo que te hizo"_

"_El… Dimitri todo fue un malentendido… no tiene caso explicártelo ahora, solo puedo decirte que si amo a Edward con todas mis fuerzas y seria la mujer mas feliz si pudiera estar a su lado pero mi estupidez, mi terquedad me hicieron que me alejara de el, y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto"_

"_Entonces porque no te das una oportunidad conmigo?"_

"_Porque no seria justo Dimitri yo no te amo, amo a otro, y siempre será así, yo solo podría ser feliz al lado de Edward y nadie mas" _dijo Bella mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando Bella llego a su apartamento encontró a Ángela muy contrariada con el teléfono en la mano.

"_Bella estaba a punto de llamarte" _dijo Ángela preocupada.

"_Le paso algo a Valeria?" _pregunto Bella caminando hacia su habitación.

"_Tiene mucha fiebre, ya le di un medicamento pero no se le baja, por la tarde se quejaba de dolor de estomago, pero ya me preocupo Bella" _dijo Ángela en voz débil.

Cuando Bella entro a la habitación de Valeria la encontró tirada en el piso sin conocimiento.

"_Valeria, Valeria mi amor despierta que tienes? Dios Mio esta ardiendo en fiebre! Pásame el teléfono Ángela" _Bella inconsolable marco el teléfono celular de Edward.

"_Bueno?" _la voz serena pero un poco extrañada de Edward por el horario de la llamada alerto mas a Bella.

"_Edward es Valeria esta ardiendo en fiebre, y no despierta la encontré tirada sin conocimiento en su habitación"_

"_Tráela inmediatamente al hospital" _y Edward colgó.

Bella tomo en brazos a su hijita y la subió al auto, cuando llegaron al hospital una camilla esperaba ya a Valeria y ahí estaban Edward y Kate esperándolos también. Bella y Valeria bajaron mientras Ángela estacionaba el auto.

"_Que paso Bella?" _pregunto Edward, entro sollozos Bella respondió.

"_Yo no se… Ángela dijo que se quejo de dolor de estomago y le dio medicamento pero hace rato la fue a ver y tenia mucha fiebre y cuando yo entre la encontré tirada en el piso sin conocimiento" _dijo Bella avanzando hacia el hospital.

"_Y tu donde estabas?" _pregunto mordazmente Kate a Bella.

"_Yo estaba cenando con mi amigo Dimitri" _respondió Bella sin darse cuenta de la intención en las palabras de Kate.

"_Edward por favor que tiene Valeria dime?" _

"_Bella tranquilízate voy a revisarla y en cuanto sepa que tiene te diré, ahora tranquilízate" _dijo Edward llevando a Valeria a urgencias dejando a Bella en la sala de espera, en cuanto Edward se perdió de vista Kate comenzó a decirle a Bella.

"_Eres una inconciente? Se ve lo bien que cuidas a tu hija, si algo le pasa va a ser por tu culpa por no estar a su lado, y Edward jamás te lo perdonara, será mejor que si ella se salva viva con Edward y conmigo y tenga un verdadero hogar con padres realmente concientes de lo que es el bienestar y la seguridad de un hijo" _dijo Kate con todo el odio que pudo Bella estaba realmente en shock y las palabras de Kate le llegaron al corazón, pero lo que ninguna de las dos se esperaban era que tras de Kate estaban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett que habían escuchado todo, y Alice tomo a Kate del brazo y la volteo para abofetearla.

"_Como te atreves a decirle eso a Bella?" _dijo Alice mientras Rosalie abrazaba a Bella.

"_Esto no se va a quedar así maldita enana" _dijo Kate tomándose la mejilla.

"_Claro que no mi primo se va a enterar" _dijo Alice acercándose a Bella mientras Kate se metía a urgencias.

**Buenos días, buen inicio de semana aquí les va el nuevo capitulo, por ahí seguí el consejito de alguien que me pidió metiera a Dimitri y aunque no lo tenia considerado me pareció prudente hacerlo, todo el fin estuve maquilando nuevas cosas y aquí se las traigo, por la tarde espero ponerles el next capitulo, ya saben estamos bien cerquitas de los 300 reviews así que ayúdenme a superarlo please, besitos y díganme quien las consiente mas que yo? No cualquiera o si?**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Pasaron 20 minutos que a Bella le parecieron 20 horas, entonces Edward salio de urgencias vestido con un traje para cirugía.

"_Edward que paso? Como esta Valeria? Que tiene?" _pregunto Bella entre lagrimas y sollozos.

"_Bella necesito que te tranquilices un poco, Valeria tiene una apendicitis aguda y debo operarla de inmediato ya he firmado la autorización como padre de la niña solo veía a informarte" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba las manos de Bella.

"_Edward por favor que no le pase nada a nuestra hija, por favor dime que va a estar bien"_

"_Tranquila te prometo que saldrá bien de esta operación, no dejara que nada le pase a nuestra hija Bella, te lo prometo" _dijo Edward desapareciendo rumbo al quirófano.

Pasaron varias horas, durante las cuales Bella no pudo calmarse estaba desesperada llorando, caminando, esperando que Edward saliera y le diera información de la operación, finalmente Edward se apareció en la sala de espera y en cuanto Bella lo vio se levanto para hablar con el.

"_Edward como salio la operación?" _pregunto súper angustiada Bella.

"_La operación fue todo un éxito, Valeria esta en recuperación ahora" _dijo Edward quien antes de terminar la frase recibía en sus brazos a Bella que lloraba ahora lagrimas de felicidad.

"_Gracias Edward, gracias… no se que hubiera hecho si algo le hubiera pasado a Valeria"_

Edward abrazaba a Bella fuertemente.

"_Edward deberías de llevar a Bella a tomar un café, esta muy angustiada aun" _dijo Alice viendo como su amiga aun derramaba lagrimas de angustia.

Edward encamino a Bella y se la llevo a la cafetería, aunque Bella sabia que su hija ya estaba bien aun se sentía desesperada y mas que nada angustiada y culpable.

"_Bella, tranquilízate Valeria ya esta bien, te lo juro que esta bien solo tendrá que reposar por un par de semanas, pero esta fuera de peligro, tranquilízate que no te va a hacer nada bien" _dijo Edward tomando de la mano a Bella.

"_Edward, es que Valeria es lo mas importante en mi vida, lo único que tengo, si le pasa algo yo me muero, me muero" _dijo Bella soltándose a llorar de nuevo.

"_Bella no solo la tienes a ella, me tienes a mi, tienes a tus padres, a tus amigos, no te dejaremos sola, recuérdalo, por favor" _dijo Edward firmemente apretando la mano de Bella para que ella lo viera a los ojos.

"_Edward es que me siento tan culpable, yo… no estaba con ella, si yo hubiera estado con ella, sino hubiera estado en una cita…"_

"_Bella hubiera pasado de todos modos, lo importante es que la trajiste a tiempo… de donde diablos sacaste la idea esa?" _pregunto furioso Edward, Bella lo vio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Kate me dijo que yo… que si algo le pasaba a Valeria seria mi culpa… porque yo no estaba con ella, y…. y… tiene razón, yo no debería dejar a mi hija ella es lo mas importante para mi…" _Bella lloraba de nuevo, hasta que Edward levanto su cabeza tomándola por el mentón para que ella lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

"_Escúchame bien Isabella, eres la mejor madre del mundo, Valeria no pudo haber tenido mejor madre que tu, y cualquier persona que te diga lo contrario esta mintiendo, lo que le paso a Valeria igual hubiera pasado estando contigo, o hasta conmigo, lo bueno fue que la trajiste a tiempo y que con nuestros cuidados saldrá adelante Bella, así que quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, deja de llorar que en un par de horas Valeria va a despertar de la anestesia y no le va a gustar verte así" _finalizo Edward limpiando las lagrimas de Bella con sus manos, lo cual hizo que ambos sintiera corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

"_Edward, gracias… gracias" _Bella simplemente abrazo fuertemente a Edward quien le correspondió el abrazo, pidieron un café y pasaron unos minutos en la cafetería, Bella estaba mas relajada, y Edward aprovecho para llevarla de regreso a la sala de espera, ya que el tenia una platica pendiente con Kate.

"_En cuanto Valeria salga de la anestesia vendré por ti para pasar a verla" _dijo Edward dejando a Bella con Alice, y el se encamino a buscar a Kate, la encontró en un pasillo cerca de su oficina, por lo que la tomo del brazo y la metió a su despacho.

"_Que te pasa Edward me haces daño" _se quejo Kate.

"_Quien diablos te crees que eres para decirle esa sarta de estupideces a Bella?" _dijo Edward furioso.

"_No es ninguna estupidez Edward es la verdad, Bella no es una buena madre. Desde el momento que te oculta la existencia de tu hija" _dijo Kate con odio en su voz.

"_No estoy de acuerdo en que Bella me ocultara a Valeria pero no lo hizo con maldad siempre pensó que era lo mejor para ella, además en todo caso tu no eres nadie para juzgarla en todo caso me tocaría a mi no crees?" _

"_Que no soy nadie? Edward me voy a casar contigo, voy a ser la futura madre de Valeria, ya que tu estas tan ciego con su madre alguien debe de pensar en el futuro de esa niña y sinceramente creo que lo mejor es que le quites la patria potestad a su madre y se venga a vivir con nosotros" _dijo firmemente Kate.

"_Estas loca? Primeramente jamás me escuchas jamás le quitaría a Bella a nuestra hija, y segundo yo no te he pedido matrimonio jamás Kate, así que no supongas cosas que no son" _dijo Edward seguro de si mismo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Kate que terminaran cuando esta lo detuvo.

"_Edward… ahora mismo estas muy ofuscado, no discutamos de eso mejor en otro momento cuando las cosas estén mas tranquilas…" _

"_No Kate ahora es el mejor momento para…" _el teléfono de la oficina de Edward comenzó a sonar, era la enfermera que le informaba que Valeria había despertado y preguntaba desesperadamente por el y por Bella.

"_Kate tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente las cosas no pueden continuar así" _dijo Edward y abandono su oficina rumbo a la sala de espera, en cuanto Bella lo vio acercarse se levanto de su silla y se acerco a el.

"_Vamos Bella, Valeria ya despertó"_

"_Al fin" _

Entraron a su habitación y Bella corrió a abrazar a su hija.

"_Mi amor mi pequeña"_

"_Mami, Papi, que paso porque estoy aquí?" _pregunto Valeria buscando la mirada de sus padres.

"_Mi amor, te enfermaste y tuve que operarte, pero ya estas bien, vas a pasar algunos días aquí en el hospital, y tienes que prometer portarte bien y hacer todo lo que te pidamos tu mama y yo" _dijo Edward usando un tono de persuasión que solo el sabia utilizar.

"_Ustedes me van a cuidar? Los dos juntos?" _pregunto la niña esperanzada.

"_Claro que si amor, ahorita es muy tarde son las 4 de la mañana, así que yo voy a salir a dar una ronda por el hospital, pero regresare mas tarde, por el momento descansa pues tus tíos y tías quieren verte, pero las visitas son hasta las 8 de la mañana" _dijo Edward, sus palabras animaron a Valeria.

"_Si quiero verlos, por favor papito" _dijo Valeria recuperando parte de su animo.

"_Entonces hazle caso a papa y duérmete, aquí estaré yo para cuidarte" _Bella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Valeria y esa poco a poco se quedo dormida, Edward le dijo a Bella al oído.

"_Daré una ronda por el hospital, les explicare a los chicos que regresen mas tarde y vuelvo con ustedes" _

"_Gracias Edward… si tu quieres irte a descansar lo entenderé" _dijo Bella sinceramente.

"_Claro que no volveré en un rato" _dijo firmemente Edward.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, cuando Edward regreso a la habitación Bella estaba dormida sentada en la silla junto a la cama de Valeria pero recargada en su cama.

Edward entro y vio con suma ternura como Bella y Valeria se veían juntas, esas dos criaturas eran lo que el mas amaba en el mundo y de ahora en adelante se aseguraría que las dos siempre estuvieran bien, se acerco a Bella la tomo en brazos y la acostó en un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto, saco una manta y cubrió a Bella con ella, el se sentó en el piso junto al sillón en el que había colocado a Bella, recargo su cabeza junto a la de ella y al paso de los minutos también se quedo dormido.

Cuando Valeria despertó por la mañana temprano vio la escena y sonrío por lo cual volvió a dormir, sus padres estaban juntos y ella se encargaría de que fuera permanente.

**Que les parece el capitulo? Esta Valeria tiene una mente diabólica como la de su tía Alice, así que pronto harán algo las dos para unir a esta parejita.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews estamos muy cerca de los 300 ayúdenme a lograrlos besos las quiero y ya saben mañana esperen sus respectivos 2 capítulos. Besos las quiero mil!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Edward se había despertado antes que Bella por lo que fue a los lockers de los doctores se dio un baño, se puso ropa limpia y regreso a la habitación con un café para Bella quien recién se había despertado.

"_Buenos días dormilonas" _dijo Edward besando la frente de Valeria y entregándole el café a Bella quien después de haber pasado la noche junto a su hija se sentía mas tranquila.

"_Buenos días papi"_

"_Buenos días Edward, mmm gracias por el café realmente lo necesitaba" _dijo sinceramente Bella.

"_Lo que tu necesitas es un baño, un desayuno y una buena siesta" _le dijo Edward a Bella dándole un sorbo a su propio café.

"_Pero no voy a dejar sola a Valeria" _dijo Bella terminantemente.

"_Claro que no la vas a dejar sola Bella nosotros la vamos a cuidar" _dijo Alice mientras ella, Rose, Jasper y Emmett entraban con un sin fin de globos, monos de peluche y flores.

"_Tía Alice!! Tío Jasper!! Tía Rose!! Tío Emmett" _grito Valeria al momento que sus 4 tíos se abalanzaban sobre ella para abrazarla.

"_Tranquilos, Valeria debe descansar no la agiten mucho" _dijo Edward intentando separar inútilmente a los chicos de Valeria.

"_No seas gruñón primito y mejor has algo de provecho lleva a Bella a su casa a que se de un baño y a que coma algo, aprovechen que tienen tíos y tías como nosotros que nos ofrecemos a cuidarla, con nosotros Valeria estará bien" _aseguro Rosalie a Edward quien tomo en cuenta su comentario y se acerco a Bella.

"_Vamos Bella te llevare a tu departamento" _dijo Edward finalmente.

"_Pero…" _dijo Bella siendo empujada por Alice fuera de la habitación al momento que le daba su bolso.

"_Es mejor que no discutas con Alice, ya sabes como es además tiene razón, debes darte un baño, comer algo, apenas y dormiste un par de horas, si queremos estar al 100% para cuidar a Valeria debemos descansar cuando podamos" _dijo Edward llevando a Bella al automóvil, pasaron gran parte del trayecto callados, prácticamente Bella se venia quedando dormida, cuando llegaron al departamento de ella, Bella se metió a bañar y Edward preparo algo para desayunar un omelet de jamón con verduras, lo sirvió junto con un jugo de naranja y lo tapo para que no se enfriara, mientras Bella salía del baño el se sentó en el sillón y se quedo dormido.

Bella salio de su habitación ya bañada, cuando vio la mesa puesta sintió una gran emoción, vio a Edward dormido, se acerco a el toco su rostro levemente y el se despertó.

"_Me quede dormido?" _pregunto Edward aun somnoliento.

"_Creo que solo un poco, Edward me hiciste desayuno?" _pregunto Bella débilmente.

"_En realidad es para los dos, ven vamos a desayunar" _dijo Edward llevando a Bella hacia la mesa.

El desayuno había estado delicioso pero mas había estado la compañía habían platicado mucho, y cuando terminaron de desayunar regresaron al hospital, Edward le dijo a Bella que Valeria necesitaría estar mínimo una semana internada para monitorearla mejor y que después con otra semana más de reposo en la casa y ya quedaría como nueva.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Edward se detuvo en la recepción pues las enfermeras le pasaron sus recados y Bella subió directamente a la habitación de Valeria, le sorprendió encontrarse con Demitri ahí.

"_Demitri? Que haces aquí?" _pregunto Bella en voz baja ya que se dio cuenta que Valeria estaba dormida.

"_Llame a la editorial y tu asistente me dijo lo que paso, y vine inmediatamente al hospital, de hecho Valeria se acaba de dormir" _dijo Demitri en voz baja, Bella lo tomo del brazo y quedaron casi en la puerta lejos de la cama de Valeria.

"_Aun no has respondido mi pregunta Demitri que haces aquí?" _dijo Bella, por fuera de la habitación en la puerta que estaba abierta Edward acababa de llegar y escuchaba la conversación.

"_Bella vine a ver a tu hija" _dijo Demitri claramente.

"_Después de lo que paso anoche no creo que sea lo mejor Demitri"_

"_Pero Bella, no quiero que lo que paso anoche nos separe, yo te quiero mucho a ti y a tu hija por favor" _rogó Demitri.

"_Demitri, yo solo puedo verte como un amigo y es evidente que tu no me ves de la misma manera, no creo que podamos continuar nuestra amistad, no después de que tu me pediste matrimonio" _cuando Edward escucho lo que dijo Bella casi entra y le parte la cara a Demitri pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

"_Bella por favor… yo te amo y aunque se que tu no me amas… con el tiempo… por favor Bella quiero a tu hija como si fuera mía los 3 podemos ser una gran familia" _dijo Demitri tomando las manos de Bella.

"_Lo siento Demitri pero Valeria no necesita un padre ya tiene el suyo"_

"_Un padre que pronto se va a casar con otra… porque no haces tu lo mismo sigue con tu vida no vivas en el pasado" _

"_Demitri por favor termina ya con esto, te deje claro que no me voy a casar contigo, no puedo no te amo" _dijo Bella desesperándose por la insistencia de Demitri y por las palabras que le dijo de que Edward pronto se casaría con Kate.

Afuera de la habitación Edward caminaba furioso por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Alice y Rose que regresaban a la habitación de Valeria.

En cuanto Edward las vio las abordo furioso.

"_Ustedes sabían que ese italianito le pidió matrimonio a Bella?" _pregunto furioso Edward.

"_Que? No claro que no, como te enteraste? Quien te lo dijo?" _pregunto Alice molesta, no le gustaba que ese tipo le pidiera matrimonio a su amiga.

"_Los escuche hablando por accidente, el rogon ese no entiende un no por respuesta, solo me contuve porque mi hija estaba en esa habitación, pero la próxima vez que lo vea, le rompo toda su…."_

"_Eyyy porque tanta violencia, que te pasa Edward?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Si que te pasa? A ti que mas te da que le pidan matrimonio a Bella tu estas a pasos de hacer lo mismo con Kate no?" _dijo Rose intentando sacarle mas información a Edward, quien se quedo callado mirando fijamente a su prima.

"_Voy a terminar con ella" _dijo firmemente Edward.

"_Siiii!!!!!" _grito Alice.

"_Shhh Alice esto es un hospital guarda silencio" _dijo Edward a su primita.

"_Edward es que esto es un noticion, al fin, y se puede saber a que se debe que vayas a terminar con ella?" _pregunto Alice intrigada.

"_Varias razones, una de ellas por lo que le dijo a Bella"_

"_Supiste lo que le dijo? Tu se lo dijiste Rose?" _pregunto Alice a Rose.

"_Ustedes lo sabían? Porque no me lo dijeron?"_

"_Claro que lo sabíamos la bruja esa lo dijo frente a nosotros, aunque claro ella no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, la pobre de Bella estaba tan en shock que se creyó sus intrigas, pero yo me encargue de poner a esa tipa en su lugar"_

"_Que hiciste Alice?"_

"_Nada primito… solo le di… una bofetada, pero se la merecía eh!" _dijo Alice al principio apenada después recobrando su fuerza.

"_No se solucionada nada con violencia, pero… me da gusto que lo hicieras"_

"_Y Edward cual otro motivo tienes para terminar con Kate? Dijiste que eran varios podrías decirnos al menos uno mas?" _pregunto Rose intrigada.

"_No, mis motivos no les interesan a ustedes, cuando sea tiempo se los diré a la persona correcta, así que por el momento cierran sus hermosas boquitas entendido?"_

"_Entendido" _dijeron tristemente Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, mientras Edward bajaba a dar una ronda en el hospital y las chicas iban a la habitación de Valeria antes de entrar comentaron.

"_Rose debemos ponernos de acuerdo con Valeria ella es la única que nos puede ayudar a juntar a mi primo con Bella" _dijo Rose malévolamente.

"_Si tienes razón esa niña es igualita de malévola que tu, vamos entremos"_

No pudieron hablar con Valeria en ese momento pues Bella estaba en la habitación por lo que esperaron otro momento, la estancia de Valeria en el hospital fue provechosa, ya que todas las noches Edward y Bella se quedaban con ella, durante todo ese tiempo Edward no había podido hablar con Kate pues el pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Bella y Valeria.

Finalmente el día que dieron de alta a Valeria, fue un lunes por la tarde, Edward las llevo al apartamento de Bella, cuando llegaron Valeria, que ya había hablado con Alice, le pidió algo a Edward.

"_Papi, te puedo pedir algo?" _dijo Valeria con la voz mas persuasiva que era capaz de hacer.

"_Lo que quieras mi niña hermosa" _respondió Edward a su pequeñita.

"_Te quedas a dormir conmigo y mi mama? Se que en el hospital te quedabas pero quiero que dormir con los dos en la misma cama, se puede?" _pregunto Valeria haciendo ojitos como los del gato de Shrek.

Edward volteo a ver a Bella como buscando su aprobación ella estaba roja como un tomate pero deseaba con todo su corazón que Edward dijera que si.

"_Si tu mama no tiene ningún inconveniente me quedare princesa" _dijo finalmente Edward.

"_Mami, mami verdad que si se puede quedar, y podemos dormir los 3 en tu cama que es la mas grandota?" _Valeria sabia que ya tenía la batalla ganada.

"_Esta bien princesa, pero no te agites demasiado aun debes cuidar esa herida" _dijo Bella en tono juguetón.

"_Yuju!!" _grito Valeria.

Bella acomodo a Valeria en su cuarto mientras Edward fue rápidamente a su departamento por una muda de ropa y su pijama.

Cuando Edward entro en su recamara Bella sintió como los colores subían a su rostro, Valeria estaba en el centro de su cama, por lo cual cada uno se acostó a su lado, Bella del lado derecho y Edward del lado izquierda, Valeria tenia cada una de sus manitas en los rostros de sus papas, pero antes de quedarse dormida, tomo una de sus manos y las unió en su vientre, de esta manera los 3 se quedaron dormidos, Bella, Edward y Valeria con las manos entrelazadas.

**En serio que esta Valeria es lo máximo, si Dios quiere así se llamara mi próximo bebe, (cuando lo tenga) y esperemos que sea niña, en fin ahí van poco a poco acercándose, pero ya sabemos que las mentes maestras detrás de ese complot están trabajando, solo buscan oportunidades para llevar a cabo su siniestro y bienintencionado plan.**

**Estoy feliz al termino de este capitulo llevamos 311 reviews mil gracias a todas mis chicas que se dan un tiempo para leer mi fic y escribir un reviews las adoro y mil gracias, muchos besos y esperen por la tarde mi siguiente actualización.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

El martes fue la misma rutina Valeria insistía que su papa durmiera con ella, y Edward por supuesto aceptaba pero el miércoles llego a visitar a Valeria un poco mas temprano, Bella estaba en una llamada importante en su celular y arreglando unas cosas desde su laptop en la sala por lo que Edward paso directamente con Valeria.

"_Hola preciosa"_

"_Papi llegaste temprano hoy"_

"_Es que amor vengo a decirte que hoy no me quedare a dormir contigo"_

"_Pero porque papa?"_

"_Tengo algo que hacer con Kate pequeña"_

"_Vas a salir con tu novia?" _pregunto Valeria realmente decepcionada.

"_Valeria te digo un secreto y prometes que no le dices nada a tu mama?" _dijo Edward de manera cómplice volteando hacia la puerta para ver que Bella no viniera.

"_Te lo prometo papito" _dijo Valeria sinceramente.

"_Voy a hablar con Kate porque voy a dejar de ser su novio" _dijo Edward en voz baja, los ojos de Valeria se iluminaron y abrazo a su papa.

"_De verdad papito? Que bueno porque Kate no me cae nada bien siempre me decía cosas malas de mi mamita cuando tu no estabas, también me decía que ella iba a ser mi mama y que por eso tenia que quererla, pero yo ya tengo a mi mama Bella y no quiero a otra que no sea ella" _dijo Valeria terminantemente.

"_En serio te decía eso amor? Bueno ya no te preocupes ya no voy a ser su novio, jamás tendrás que volver a escuchar sus tonterías. Ahora me voy debo ir a buscarla al hospital y recuerda ni una sola palabra a tu mama" _dijo Edward besando la frente de su hija.

Cuando Edward salio Valeria tomo el teléfono y le marco a su tía Alice.

"_tía Alice soy Valeria tengo una súper noticia mi papa va a ir a terminar con la zorra de Kate!" _dijo Valeria como si fuera toda una niña grande.

"_Valeria no hables así corazón" _la reprendió Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

"_Ay tía pero si tu y mi tía Rose así le dicen" _se defendió Valeria.

"_Si pero tu tía Rose y yo somos adulta, pero a ver dime como esta eso de que tu papa va a ir a terminar a Kate quien te lo dijo?" _pregunto Alice interesadísima en el tema.

"_Si mi papi me lo dijo hace rato que ya no va a ser su novia, y me pidió que no le dijera nada a mi mami, pero no me dijo nada de ti tía Alice" _dijo de manera cómplice Valeria.

"_Bien pensado amorcito, ok déjame pensar que haremos…" _Alice se quedo pensando unos minutos y la idea perfecta le vino a la mente, a Valeria no le negaban absolutamente nada ni Edward ni Bella así que ella tendría que pedírselos.

"_Valeria pon atención, le vas a pedir mañana a tu papito que las lleve a cenar el viernes a tu mama y a ti al restaurante italiano que tanto le gusta a tu mama, y no aceptes un no como respuesta Valeria" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Si tía no te preocupes, pero mañana le toca guardia a mi papa en la noche y vendrá en la mañana no vera a mi mama porque ella tiene una junta en su trabajo" _dijo Valeria contrariada.

"_Mejor… esperemos a que se vean hasta el viernes… tu convences mañana a tu papa… y tu mama aceptara no tengo dudas, buscas en el closet de tu mama un vestido azul que yo le regale hace poco en su cumpleaños y le dices que quieres que se ponga eso, el día de la cena tu tío Jasper y yo estaremos de casualidad en el restaurante, tu le dirás a tu mama que te dio mucho pero mucho sueño y yo insistiré en llevarte a tu casa con tía Ángela"_

"_Ok ya entendí, eso es todo?" _pregunto Valeria como tomando nota mental de lo que debía hacer.

"_Si yo me encargare de lo demás, prepara secretamente una maleta con tu ropa pasare por ella mañana, porque el viernes no dormirás en tu casa sino con tía Rose y conmigo" _dijo Alice maquilando aun mas cosas para la parejita.

"_Porque tía?" _pregunto inocentemente Valeria.

"_Debemos darles tiempo a tus papitos, les vamos a dejar la casa de tu mami para ellos solos, de esa manera se reconciliaran y…"_

"_Y viviremos los 3 juntos como una familia?" _dijo Valeria interrumpiendo a Alice.

"_Si pequeñita cuento con eso, cuento con eso"_

El par de mentes diabólicas ya tenían su plan establecido, mientras tanto Edward llego al hospital en busca de Kate que había estado evadiéndolo, sabía lo que venia y deseaba posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin embargo Edward encontró a Kate en su despacho y comenzó a hablar con ella.

"_Edward no te esperaba, pensé que estarías con tu hija" _dijo Kate nerviosamente.

"_Kate ya te había dicho que necesitábamos hablar y ahora es realmente el momento" _dijo Edward mirando firmemente a los ojos a Kate.

"_Edward antes de que hables déjame decirte que me he comportado como una tonta, lo que te dije de quitarle a Bella a Valeria fue una tontería los siento, cuando tu y yo nos casemos y tengamos a nuestros hijos yo no querré que nadie los aleje de mi…"_

"_Kate tu y yo no vamos a casarnos y no tendremos hijos, lo siento Kate pero he venido a terminar nuestra relación" _dijo Edward de manera dura e inexpresiva.

"_No… no…. Edward tu y yo nos vamos a casar… me lo ibas a pedir… yo te amo Edward… no me hagas esto" _dijo Kate mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

"_Kate siento decirte esto pero yo no te amo… nunca olvide a Bella, lo siento realmente lo siento, lo intente… pero el amor no es a fuerzas y el mío siempre ha pertenecido a alguien mas!" _dijo Edward mientras Kate se aferraba a el tomándolo de los brazos y el como buen caballero intentaba quitársela de encima sin hacerle daño.

"_No me hagas esto Edward… porque te lo juro que te vas a arrepentir si me dejas… no sabes de que soy capaz… no lo sabes" _dijo Kate fríamente con lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente desesperada.

"_Lo siento Kate. Pero si te voy a advertir una cosa, no vuelvas a acercarte ni a mi hija ni a Bella porque no respondo" _ termino la frase y salio de la oficina de Kate sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, mientra tanto Kate se quedaba en su oficina.

"_Me las vas a pagar Edward Cullen, así que no quieres que me acerque a tus nenas, pues te voy a dar en lo que mas te duele, ya lo veras" _era una amenaza de una mujer dolida y a esas siempre hay que tenerles miedo.

Mientras tanto la primera parte del plan de Valeria y Alice había salido de maravilla el viernes Edward paso por la chicas para llevarlas a cenar, cuando Bella le abrió la puerta se quedo deslumbrado, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla era estilo halter, Bella llevaba su cabello en rizos que caían por toda su espalda, pero el detalle que mas le gusto fue ver que Bella llevaba el pendiente que Edward le había regalado hace varios años.

"_Bella te ves preciosa" _dijo Edward clavando la mirada en el pendiente en forma de corazón.

"_Gracias Edward… oh esto fue idea de Valeria, cuando supo que tu me lo habías regalado insistió que me lo pusiera, deja que la veas parece toda una princesa"_

Valeria se miraba preciosa con su vestido rosa y una banda rosa en el cabella dejando sus hermosos bucles color bronce cayeran hasta la cintura.

Llegaron al restaurante y allí ya se encontraban Alice y Jasper, quienes se sentaron un momento junto a ellos, pidieron la comida y en ese momento Valeria comenzó a bostezar.

"_Que te pasa corazón tienes sueño?" _pregunto Alice tiernamente a Valeria.

"_Ay si tía, hoy no pude dormir mi siesta" _dijo Valeria, tenia bien ensayadas sus líneas.

"_Amor si quieres nos vamos" _dijo Bella, Alice casi podía jurar que ella diría eso.

"_No mami, me puedo aguaaaantaaaar" _dijo Valeria bostezando.

"_Valeria que te parece si yo te llevo, en tu casa esta Ángela no?" _Alice había hablado con Ángela y ella se había ido a pasar la noche fuera para dejarles la casa libre.

"_Como crees Alice nosotros la llevaremos" _dijo Edward.

"_Ustedes apenas pidieron la comida mejor quédense a cenar, hace mucho que no disfrutan una cena rica o si? Nosotros nos llevamos a Valeria y ustedes celebren que su hija tiene una salud excelente" _dijo Alice mientras no les daba tiempo para responder y se llevaba a Valeria quien dio un dulce beso a cada uno de sus papas.

Bella y Edward se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez de Alice y Valeria.

"_Tu también sientes que esto fue una emboscada?" _pregunto finalmente Bella.

"_Totalmente, creo que nuestra hija heredo demasiadas cosas de Alice" _dijo Edward, mientras el mesero llegaba con una botella de champagne.

"_Disculpe pero nosotros no ordenamos esto?" _dijo Bella al mesero.

"_Es una cortesía de la casa" _respondió el mesero, destapando la botella y llenando las copas de Edward y Bella.

Edward tomo una copa y se la dio a Bella mientras el tomaba la otra.

"_Brindamos?" _le dijo Edward a Bella.

"_Claro que si pero porque lo hacemos?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Que te parece si le hacemos caso a Alice brindemos por nuestra hermosa hija, y porque no brindemos por nosotros por el ayer, por el hoy y por el mañana" _dijo Edward chocando su copa con la de Bella.

Varias horas mas tarde y también varias botellas, Edward y Bella llegaron a su departamento, totalmente borrachos riendo y casi cayéndose.

"_Te acuerdas de las caras de Jessica y Lauren cuando nos vieron llegar juntos" _pregunto Edward mientras Bella lo callaba pues decía que iban a despertar a Valeria, pero encontraron una nota en la mesa.

"_Shh vas a despertar a Valeria! Que es esto?" _Bella comenzó a leer la nota que encontró.

_Bella y Edward_

_Ángela salio con su novio y no estaba cuando llegue así que me lleve a Valeria a mi departamento, mañana pueden pasar por ella._

_p.d. Les deje un regalito, por los viejos tiempos, busquen en el refrigerador._

_Atte. Alice_

Edward venia de la cocina con una botella de champagne en la mano y dos copas.

"_Sabes esto me parece muyyy raro" _decía Bella quien se sentía muy mareada y se dejo caer en el sillón, intentando quitarse los zapatos pero evidentemente le era imposible, Edward se arrodillo frente a ella, sirvió dos copas y le acerco una, mientras le decía a Bella.

"_Yo te ayudo, mientras toma tu copa" _

Edward tomo un tobillo de Bella y comenzó a desabrochar el zapato, acaricio levemente la pantorrilla de Bella mientras ella lo miraba a el fijamente a los ojos, Edward tomo el otro tobillo y le quito el otro zapato de la misma manera, después lentamente se sentó al lado de Bella y tomo la copa.

"_Salud" _dijo Edward mientras chocaba su copa con la de Bella.

"_Edward no creo que deba tomar mas, realmente me siento mareada" _dijo Bella recargándose en el sillón mientras Edward se acercaba seductoramente a ella.

"_Tienes razón Bella, déjame llevarte a acostar, no creo que puedas ponerte en pie" _dijo Edward de manera que tomo a Bella en brazos, la acerco demasiado a el, ella coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y no dejaron de mirarse durante todo el trayecto a la recamara de Bella, cuando entraron se encontraron con la habitación llena de velas blancas con aroma a vainilla, además de flores por todos lados, Edward y Bella dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"_Alice y Valeria"_

Los dos rieron y Edward se tropezó con un tapete y ambos cayeron en la cama, Edward sobre Bella, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que no aguantaron mas y Edward se acerco a Bella sentía su respiración, sentía sus latidos, y sus labios se unieron en el beso mas dulce y sensual, el beso mas esperado desde hacia 5 años, sus labios parecía que nunca se habían olvidado, como si nunca se hubieran alejado, tuvieron que separarse cuando el aliento les falto, y Bella fue la primera en hablar.

"_Edward te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón… perdona…" _pero sus frases fueron calladas por los labios de Edward.

"_Edward… por favor déjame decirte…" _pero Edward no le permitía hablar sus besos y sus caricias eran mas fuertes y Bella se sentía débil ante el.

"_Bella mi amor, no quiero que me pidas perdón… estamos mas allá de eso… quiero solo que me digas que me amas que no te vas a volver a separar de mi jamás, me escuchaste jamás, quiero que me digas que eres mía y solo mía, quiero que me ames y me dejes amarte" _dijo Edward dulcemente.

"_Y Kate?" _pregunto Bella débilmente.

"_Ya termine con ella le deje claro que a la única que amo es a ti mi amor mi Bella a ti!" _dijo Bella continuando con sus caricias ahora haciendo marco de sus besos el cuello de Bella.

"_Edward… te amo… solo tu estas en mi corazón… solo quiero tus caricias tus besos te amo" _

Edward comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de Bella dejándola solo en una sexy ropa interior del mismo color del vestido, Bella torpemente intento desabrochar la camisa de Edward, pero el fue mas rápido que ella y se la quito sin siquiera desabrocharla, rápidamente los dos se encontraban desnudos, en cualquier lugar donde sus cuerpos se tocaban sentían descargar eléctricas, finalmente, Edward entro en Bella y ella sintió el mismo amor, el mismo placer que hace años cuando por primera vez hizo el amor con Edward, pero esta vez habían pasado 5 años de deseo reprimido por lo que toda la noche apenas y les fue suficiente para saciarse el uno del otro.

**Uyyy en serio que estoy sudando aquí en la oficina jaja la gente me mira raro jiji, aquí esta finalmente la reconciliación, esas diablitas son los máximo, ya sabemos que Bella y Edward no dejaran que nada absolutamente nada los separe, pero recordemos lo que dijo Kate, así que no cantemos victoria.**

**Bueno espero sus millones de reviews, como creo que este será el ultimo capitulo del año, les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias, que el próximo año este lleno de amor y felicidad y mucho Twilight o mejor dicho Luna Nueva de Bella y Edward, y a ponernos las pilas para que el próximo año se me ocurran mas ideas locas y les puede traer mejores fics de los que ya he escrito y también que me llegue la creatividad para terminar los que he dejado empezados las quiero mucho y espero ver millones de review para el primer día del año no sean malitas les di un súper capitulo o no?**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Cuando el sol se coló por la ventana Bella abrió los ojos, y lo primero que se encontró fue con el mas hermoso par de ojos esmeralda que la miraban con un amor incontenible, Bella se estiro y se acerco a besar al dueño de esos ojos.

"_Buenos días mi amor" _dijo la voz ronca de Edward que le indicaba que el también acababa de despertar.

"_Edward esto no es un sueño verdad? Dime que no, y si lo es miénteme porque no quiero despertar jamás, quiero permanecer así en tus brazos para siempre!" _dijo Bella al momento que besaba a Edward en los labios, en el cuello y en el pecho.

"_Pues déjame informarte que no no es un sueño es nuestra realidad amor" _dijo Edward al momento que de un suave movimiento colocaba a Bella debajo de el y comenzaba a besarla ahora el a ella en el cuello y el pecho.

Cuando estaba en el punto más candente a momentos de entregarse el uno al otro sonó el timbre.

"_Mmm Edward debo ir a abrir" _dijo Bella realmente deseando que quien quiera que tocara el timbre los dejara solos.

"_No, no vayas quédate aquí conmigo" _dijo Edward sin parar de besar el cuello de Bella.

"_Y si es Alice con Valeria?" _dijo recapacitando Bella.

"_Mmm esta bien pero si es ella dile que se la lleve a desayunar y la traiga mas tarde pues aun no he terminado contigo Bella" _dijo picadamente Edward.

"_Edward Cullen!" _dijo Bella aparentando estar ofendida pero realmente complacida por sus palabras, así que tomo la primer prenda que vio en el suelo, la camisa de Edward la cual le cubría apenas lo necesario la abotono y corrió a abrir la puerta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Alice con Valeria sino Demitri del otro lado de la puerta.

Demitri la observo de pies a cabeza maravillándose por lo que veía.

"_Demitri… hola no te esperaba" _dijo Bella sorprendida y apenada de que la viera de esa manera.

"_Bella yo vine a hablar contigo… pero… te ves realmente hermosa" _Demitri la miraba de una manera demasiado… libidinosa, una mirada que ella nunca había apreciado en el y que definitivamente la ponía nerviosa.

"_Sabes Demitri ahora no es un buen momento, además creo que ya había dejado muy claro mis sentimientos…" _pero entonces Demitri la interrumpió y no fue lo que ella esperaba.

"_Sabes que Bella ya estoy harto… cansado de tus negativas… pase 5 años ayudándote a ti y a tu hija… me debes mucho y ahora mismo pienso cobrarme" _Demitri acorralo a Bella en la pared y comenzó a manosearla y de un solo movimiento rompió los botones de la camisa que Bella traía puesta, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

"_No!!! Demitri suéltame, auxilio Edward!!" _gritaba Bella a todo pulmón mientras Demitri intentaba abusar de ella, cuando de repente de un golpe Demitri cayo al suelo pues Edward había salido de la recamara y lo había golpeado.

"_Como te atreves a tocar a Bella maldito imbecil!" _decía Edward mientras se colocaba entre ellos y Bella lloraba y se cubría.

"_así que estas con el? Con el Bella" _preguntaba Demitri mientras se ponía en pie, Bella jalaba a Edward de los brazos como conteniéndolo para que no matara a Demitri.

"_Es el padre de mi hija y el amor de mi vida Demitri" _se defendió Bella.

"_Mas te vale que te largues imbecil, y aléjate de Bella y de mi hija jamás te les vuelvas a acercar o te va a pesar" _dijo Edward respirando hondo y profundo.

Demitri los miro de una manera que a Bella le dio terror jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan amenazante, y se fue cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, Edward se giro hacia Bella y comenzó a consolarla.

"_Estas bien mi amor?" _

"_Si… estoy bien solo un poco asustada, eso es todo" _dijo Bella respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Edward la abrazo fuertemente, estaba furioso, le costo muchísimo autocontrol no haber medio matado a Demitri, pero no quería meterse en problemas y por eso perder a su familia.

"_Ven necesitas tranquilizarte quieres que te haga un te o algo así?" _le pregunto Edward.

"_Lo único que necesito para tranquilizarme es que me abraces, eso es todo Edward" _así que Edward la abrazo fuertemente, juntos se fueron a la recamara y se quedaron buen rato así abrazados, hasta que Bella se sintió mas tranquila y dijo.

"_Sabes que me relajaría mas amor?"_

"_Lo que tu quieras preciosa" _dijo Edward besando la frente de Bella y obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa que lo dejo sin respiración.

"_Un baño juntos" _dijo ella sensualmente habiendo olvidado el mal rato que acababa de pasar.

Así que los dos tomaron un largo baño, acompañado de sensuales y ardientes caricias, que los llevo a la cama de nuevo después del baño.

Un rato después cuando estaban de nuevo en plena sesión de besos, ya pasaba del medio día y el teléfono sonó, Bella vio en el identificador de llamadas que era Alice.

"_Es Alice" _dijo Bella mostrándole el teléfono a Edward.

"_Dile que se quede con Valeria el día de hoy y que la recogeremos mañana en la mañana" _dijo Edward besando el cuello de Bella.

"_Estas hablando en serio?" _pregunto Bella escéptica.

"_Amor aun no he tenido suficiente de ti" _dijo sensualmente Edward mientras Bella respondía el teléfono.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Bella, hola!! A que debo que no me hayas llamado para recoger a Valeria? Me imagino que mi primito te dejo ya muy tarde en tu departamento y pues apenas te levantaste verdad?" _dijo Alice quien se encontraba con Rose, Jasper, Emmett y por supuesto Valeria que escuchaban la conversación por el altavoz.

"_Como si no supieras Alice?" _dijo Bella obviamente divertida por la fingida inocencia de Alice.

"_No entiendo que quieres decir Bella?" _

"_Pues que Edward paso la noche conmigo" _Edward le pidió el teléfono a Bella y le dijo a Alice.

"_Pequeño mounstrito… gracias!!! Bella y yo ya nos reconciliamos!" _en ese momento gritos de jubilo se escuchaban en el teléfono pues todos estaban felices de saber que se habían reconciliado.

"_Eyyy Alice quita el altavoz!" _pidió Edward y Alice obedeció sabia que cuando Edward exigía algo era mejor no contradecirlo.

"_Ya primito! Que felicidad saber que al fin de han reconciliado Valeria esta feliz!" _dijo Alice abrazando a su sobrina.

"_Queremos pedirte otra cosa Alice, puedes cuidar a Valeria hasta mañana?" _pregunto Edward.

"_Claro que si, pero puedo preguntar para que?" _dijo Alice pícaramente.

"_No, no puedes así que mejor ahora pásanos a Valeria" _dijo Edward y Alice sonrío y obedeció.

"_Bueno" _dijo Valeria al teléfono, Edward y Bella respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"_Hola princesa"_

"_Ya son novios?" _pregunto inocentemente Valeria.

"_Si mi amor tu papa y yo ya somos novios" _dijo Bella felizmente.

"_Si!!! Yo sabia que nuestro plan iba a funcionar!" _dijo en un gritito Valeria.

"_Plan?" _dijo Bella sonriendo.

"_Upppsss" _dijo Valeria tapándose la boca.

"_Ya después hablaremos contigo pequeña diablita por ahora amor, hoy te vas a quedar a dormir de nuevo con Tía Alice y Tía Rose, mañana temprano pasaremos tu papa y yo para desayunar" _dijo Bella tiernamente.

"_Y puedo acompañar a mis tías a su boutique?" _pregunto emocionadísima Valeria.

"_Claro, solo pórtate muy bien y obedece a tus tías en todo" _

"_Si mama, te lo prometo que me portare muy bien, estoy muy feliz porque eso quiere decir que ya vamos a vivir los 3 juntos verdad?" _

Bella sonrío y miro a Edward quien tomo el teléfono y dijo.

"_Si Valeria de ahora en adelante los 3 seremos una familia y no me voy a separar jamás de ustedes, las amo preciosas" _dijo Edward tiernamente abrazando fuertemente a Bella.

Valeria estaba feliz sin contar que Edward tendría a Bella solo para el por el resto del día y la noche.

A la mañana siguiente después de poco dormir y de mucho amor, se bañaron y fueron a recoger a Valeria, antes se dieron una vuelta por el apartamento de Edward para ponerse ropa limpia.

Edward debía pasar al hospital a ver a unos pacientes, por lo cual dejo a Bella en el apartamento de Alice y Rose y prometió regresar en menos de una hora, así que Bella entro al departamento de Alice y Rose y se preparo para una gran lluvia de preguntas.

**Sorry por la tardanza y primero que nada feliz 2009, espero que este próximo año sea genial para todos y mil gracias por su tiempo, el tiempo que dedican a leer este y mis otros fics, muchas gracias, bueno hasta el momento llevamos 352 reviews ojala y en este capitulo pudiéramos alcanzar los 400.**

**El próximo capitulo no creo poder subirlo hoy pues tengo mucho trabajo pero haré un gran esfuerzo.**

**Entonces besitos y espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

"_Buenos días primita" _fue lo primero que Alice dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Bella parada ahí.

"_Buenos días Alice" _dijo Bella imaginando las veces que se sonrojaría al escuchar las preguntas de Alice y Rose, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el departamento Valeria corrió hacia ella y la cargo entre sus brazos.

"_Mamita!" _Valeria besaba cada parte de la cara de Bella que sonreía feliz y hacia lo mismo.

"_Mi Valeria te extrañe muchísimo!!!" _dijo Bella con mucho amor a su hija.

"_Yo también mama pero estoy feliz porque tu y mi papa ya son novios" _dijo dulcemente Valeria _"Y por cierto donde esta mi papito mama?" _pregunto Valeria al darse cuenta que su papa no iba con su mama.

"_Fue al hospital a ver a unos pacientes, pero regresa en menos de una hora para llevarnos a desayunar" _dijo Bella mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

"_Si mami y donde vamos a vivir en la casa de mi papito o en la nuestra?" _pregunto Valeria inocentemente.

"_Aun no lo hemos discutido pero puedes preguntárselo a tu papa en el desayuno amor" _dijo Bella quien no paraba de sonreír por lo que Alice y Rose aprovecharon la ausencia de Edward.

"_Valeria porque no vas al cuarto de T.V. y ves una película en lo que llega tu papa, tu mama, tu tía y yo necesitamos platicar de cosas de adultos corazón" _dijo Alice viendo de manera cómplice a Rosalie, allí iba la primera sonrojada por parte de Bella.

"_Esta bien pero cuando llegue mi papi me avisan" _dijo Valeria y beso a su mama en la mejilla y corrió al cuarto de T.V.

"_Ahora si Bella, ni creas que te vas a escapar cuéntanos todo" _dijo Alice con ese tonito que solo ella sabia utilizar.

"_No les voy a contar todos los detalles!" _dijo Bella con pena.

"_Bella no queremos saber tus sucios y pervertidos detalles, solo cuéntanos como paso todo, como fue que se reconciliaron?" _dijo Rose aumentando los colores del rostro de Bella.

"_Esta bien, después de la emboscada que sufrimos Edward y yo, la cual déjenme decirles que fue demasiado obvia eh, en fin pues llego el mesero con una botella de champagne que me imagino también fue idea suya" _Alice puso cara de confusión pues eso no había sido su idea, hasta que Rose dijo.

"_Culpable, pensé que los ayudaría a quitarse sus inhibiciones jaja"_

"_Porque no pensé en eso?" _dijo Alice contrariada.

"_Pues si realmente nos ayudo después de la segunda botella" _

"_Segunda botella?" _gritaron Alice y Rose.

"_Quieren o no escuchar?" _dijo Bella distraída por tanta interrupción.

"_Si, si!"_

"_Bueno después de la segunda botella nos fuimos al departamento, la verdad yo ya iba bastante mareada, cuando entramos y nos dimos cuenta de que Valeria ni Ángela estaban, y vimos la botella que tu Alice nos dejaste, bueno Edward la abrió y sirvió dos copas, la verdad yo ya no podía mantenerme en pie y menos en tacones me senté en el sillón y Edward me dio la copa, como no podía quitarme los zapatos me ayudo a quitármelos, después como todo un caballero me ayudo a ir a mi recamara y ahí tropezamos y caímos en la cama"_

"_Que conveniente no crees?" _dijo Alice sonriendo.

"_Y ahí me beso, nos dijimos que nos amábamos que queríamos estar juntos para siempre y…" _en ese momento el sonido del timbre los interrumpió.

"_Diablos tan interesante que se estaba poniendo la cosa" _dijo Alice poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta.

"_Hola chicas!" _Edward entraba al departamento de Alice con una rosa en la mano y se acercaba a Bella para entregársela.

"_Hola amor!" _dijo Edward entregándole la rosa a Bella y besándola con tanto amor.

"_Que románticos" _dijo Rose lanzando un suspiro.

"_Y mi princesa?" _pregunto Edward refiriéndose a Valeria.

"_En el cuarto de T.V." _dijo Alice.

"_Ok las dejo platicando voy a ver a mi princesita" _dijo Edward amorosamente dándole otro beso a Bella antes de irse con Valeria.

En cuanto Valeria vio a su papa corrió a abrazarlo.

"_Papi que feliz estoy mucho de que tu y mi mamita ya sean novios"_

"_Yo también amor yo también lo estoy!"_

"_Papi y vas a vivir con nosotras? En nuestra casa? O vamos a vivir en la tuya?" _Valeria estaba tan emocionada que apenas y se le entendía lo que decía de lo rápido que hablaba.

"_Que te parecería vivir en una casa nueva?" _pregunto Edward y Valeria se emociono.

"_Una casa nueva? Con un jardín grande para poder tener un perrito?" _dijo Valeria emocionada.

"_Si mi amor y con una alberca para nadar, y tu propio baño en tu recamara…"_

"_Y con un closet grande, grande, grande?" _dijo Valeria con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_No cabe duda que Alice es tu tía amor, si tu quieres un closet grande lo tendrás" _dijo Edward abrazando a su hija.

"_Yupi!" _

"_Pero antes debes ayudarme necesito que seas mi cómplice" _dijo Edward de manera solemne.

"_Que es un cómplice papi?" _pregunto Valeria de manera curiosa.

"_Un cómplice es una persona que ayuda a otra en un plan secreto" _dijo Edward en voz baja.

"_Ahh como mi tía Alice y yo? Upss no debías saber nada" _dijo Valeria tapándose la boca.

"_No te preocupes no estoy enojado ni contigo ni con tu tía Alice, reconciliarme con tu mama fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, entonces aceptas?" _pregunto Edward.

"_Si papito, yo quiero ser tu cómplice" _

Edward le dijo al oído su plan que a Valeria le encanto, salieron tomados de la mano en busca de Bella.

"_Listas mis princesas para irnos a desayunar?" _pregunto Edward a Bella y Valeria.

"_Listas" _dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Papi después de desayunar nos llevas al parque? Quiero subirme a un barquito en el lago" _dijo Valeria dulcemente.

"_Si tu mama no tiene inconveniente" _dijo Edward mirando a Bella.

"_No hay ningún problema hermosa"_

Y los 3 salieron a su primer desayuno como una familia en forma, la pasaron de maravilla, rieron, estaban pasando el mejor tiempo juntos, era tan natural para Edward y Bella estar en pareja y Valeria estaba feliz amaba ver que su papa y su mama se miraban así con brillitos en los ojos como ella decía.

Al salir del restaurante Edward las llevo a un parque con un hermoso lago, era muy hermoso, había un lindo puente que unía una parte del parque con la otra y cruzaba por el lago, donde pequeño botes llenos de familias o parejas invadían el lago.

Valeria expreso sus ganas de subirse a un bote y sus padres aceptaron de inmediato, cuando ya estaban en el centro del lago bajo el puente, Valeria se movió junto a su padre.

"_Valeria te vas a caer" _dijo Bella asustada por el movimiento que hacia el bote, pero se sorprendió a ver que frente a ella Edward se arrodillaba al igual que Valeria.

"_Que hacen? Edward si se mueven nos vamos a caer" _dijo Bella muy alarmada.

"_Isabella Swan" _comenzó Edward al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo blanco _"Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, me has dado el regalo mas hermoso que he recibido nuestra hija y por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa" _Edward tomo entre sus blancas manos el anillo de diamantes que entre el y los chicos habían ido a elegir esta mañana.

"_Mami aceptas casarte con mi papi?" _dijo tiernamente Valeria, tomando la mano izquierda de su mama, Bella con lagrimas en los ojos sonrío y respondió.

"_Si… claro que acepto ser tu esposa Edward" _en ese momento Edward y Valeria al mismo tiempo pusieron en el dedo anular de Bella el precioso anillo de compromiso, que uniría a Bella y Edward para siempre.

Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos para besarla y sellar su proposición con un hermoso beso, que casi provoca que caigan del bote.

**Sorry por la tardanza tengo un montón de trabajo y yo creo que esta semana solo estaré subiendo de a 1 capitulo por día (si bien me va) pero por eso no dejen de darme sus reviews eh ya casi alcanzamos los 400 reviews ayúdenme para pasarlos.**

**Bueno no se derriten con Valeria? Es un amor tan igualita a Alice, vienen capítulos con mucha miel, pero luego… tatannnn algo pasara por ahí, quien quiere apostar que pasara?**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 31**

"_Sorpresa!!" _los gritos de Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, asustaron un poco a Bella que no se esperaba ver su departamento convertido en toda una fiesta.

"_Que es esto?" _pregunto Bella sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras recibía abrazos de sus amigos.

"_Pues es tu fiesta de celebración de compromiso, toda chica debe tener una" _dijo Alice al momento que abrazaba a Edward.

"_Pero… pero… si apenas me lo pidió como lo supieron?" _dijo Bella confundida volteando a ver a Bella.

"_No gracias a Edward eh!!" _dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a Edward.

"_No podía decírselos si lo hacia buscarías una manera para arreglar a Bella y ella sospecharía, ni si quiera podía confiar en sus novios, por eso les pedí que me acompañaran sin que ustedes supieran"_

"_Yo hubiera sido una mejor guía en cualquier compra Edward y estoy muy molesta contigo, pero… debo admitir que el anillo es precioso tienes un excelente gusto" _dijo Alice admirando el precioso anillo de Bella.

"_Eso es porque nosotros lo ayudamos" _dijo orgullosamente Emmett.

"_Oigan no me quiten merito que va a pensar Bella de mi?" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella.

"_Yo tengo una pregunta? Cuando se van a casar?" _pregunto Valeria mirando a todos sus tíos, al parecer era la que tenia mas prisa de que sus papas se casaran.

"_No lo se Valeria tu papa y yo aun no definimos eso" _dijo Bella agachándose a besar a su pequeña.

"_Bella en realidad Rose y yo queríamos hablarte de eso" _dijo Alice sentando a Bella en un sillón.

"_Si Bella queremos proponerte en vez de una boda doble una boda triple, casémonos todos el mismo día" _dijo Rose emocionada tomando la mano de Bella.

"_Pero falta solo 2 meses para su boda" _dijo Bella sorprendida.

"_Es tiempo suficiente, yo te diseñare el vestido, las invitaciones están casi lista una llamada a la imprenta y las modificaran, sus amigos prácticamente son los nuestros, al igual que nuestras familias" _dijo Alice emocionadísima.

"_Edward…" _pregunto Bella mirando expectante a su prometido.

"_Bella por mi me casaba mañana mismo contigo" _dijo Edward amorosamente.

"_Entonces es un hecho nos casamos en dos meses" _dijo Bella provocando gritos de emoción de Alice y Rose.

Bella no podía creer como pasaba rápido el tiempo, Alice había diseñado un hermoso vestido para ella, y como prácticamente todos los detalles estaban listos ya no había mucho que hacer, lo único que Bella odiaba era tener que ir de compras con las chicas para comprar cosas para la luna de miel y todo eso, tenia tanta ropa que dudara que pudiera ponérsela toda en las 3 semanas que duraría de viaje con Edward.

Cuando faltaba un mes para la boda Edward sorprendió a Bella con un regalo.

"_Hemos venido a secuestrarte" _dijo Edward entrando de la mano de Valeria a la editorial.

"_Bendito Dios tengo tanto trabajo que dejar listo para antes del viaje que realmente necesito un descanso" _dijo Bella tomando su bolso y saliendo fuera de la oficina con sus dos amores.

Edward manejo sin decir a donde iban Bella supuso que a comer pero se sorprendió cuando en lugar de ir a un restaurante fueron a una casa.

"_Que hacemos aquí Edward?" _pregunto Bella confundida.

"_Quería darte un regalo antes de la boda y ya lo encontré" _dijo Edward bajando para abrir la puerta del carro.

"_Y mi regalo esta allá adentro?" _pregunto Bella aun mas confundida.

"_No Bella ese es tu regalo" _dijo Edward señalando la hermosa casa frente a la cual estaban parados.

"_Una casa Edward?" _dijo Bella sorprendida.

"_No te gusta?" _pregunto Edward frunciendo el semblante.

"_Por Dios Edward claro que me gusta es preciosa… es wow… es solo que me sorprende" _

"_Ven vamos a verla" _ dijo Edward emocionado tomando a Bella y Valeria dentro de la casa.

La casa era preciosa de 2 pisos con una sala enorme, tenia chimenea, cuarto de televisión, comedor, ante comedor, una cocina enorme y la parte de arriba era sorprendente, la recamara principal tenia una hermoso baño con jacuzzi, además de un closet enorme, Bella no sabia que haría con tanto espacio, pero cuando llegaron a la que seria la recamara de Valeria esta pego un grito de emoción, pues el closet era igual o incluso mas grande que el de la recamara principal.

"_Te gusta pequeña? Mande hacer el closet especialmente para ti, deja que lo veas instalado completamente te sorprenderá" _dijo Edward abrazando a Valeria que estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

Bella había quedado fascinada con la casa pero a un mes de su boda, Alice que ya tenia totalmente decorada la suya se empeño en ayudarla a decorarla, así que todos los días al salir del trabajo o a la hora de la comida iban de compras a mueblerías, bazares y tiendas departamentales, Bella se estaba realmente volviendo loca, apenas y tenia tiempo para estar con Edward, lo bueno era que el se había mudado con ella y además había cambiado su turno en el hospital ahora solo una vez al mes tenia el turno nocturno así que en cuanto se casara y Alice dejara la tortura de las compras podría pasar mas tiempo con su familia.

Bella estaba analizando seriamente la posibilidad de abandonar la editorial, y dedicarse a su verdadera pasión: escribir, Edward la apoyaba, antes no lo había hecho pues Bella realmente necesitaba trabajar para mantener a Valeria, y el escribir es algo que no te da dinero inmediatamente, no como un trabajo normal, pero ahora que se casarían Edward estaba motivando a Bella para que escribiera y ella decía sentirse suficientemente inspirada para hacerlo.

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado, las chicas junto con Valeria, Esme y Renee se arreglarían en casa de Alice ya que ella a pesar de ser una de las novias se había empeñado en arreglar a las novias, es decir ser su maquillista y estilista, cuando diseño los vestidos tenia en mente cierto peinado y maquillaje y decía que nadie podría visualizarlo mas que ella.

"_Oh chicas nos vemos preciosas" _dijo Alice finalmente viéndose al espejo.

"_Alice no puedo creer que hayas tenido tiempo y paciencia para arreglarnos a las 3 y todavía a Valeria" _dijo Bella admirando el trabajo de su amiga.

"_Si Alice los vestidos quedaron maravillosos y los velos acompañados de tus peinados y maquillaje, las revistas se volverás locas publicando nuestras fotografías" _dijo Rosalie maravillada con su reflejo.

"_Bueno chicas estamos listas, es hora de irnos" _dijo Alice como siempre controlando la situación, ni siquiera en el día de su boda perdía el control.

"_Esperen antes que nada quiero agradecerles, han hecho mucho por mi, a pesar de lo mal que me porte al irme, a pesar de todo ustedes me aceptaron como si nada hubiera pasado" _dijo Bella a punto de la lagrima.

"_No vayas a llorar porque se te corre el maquillaje! Y además como no te íbamos a aceptar Bella eres nuestra amiga hermana de Rose como no lo haríamos te amamos y el hecho de casarnos el mismo día es maravilloso" _

"_Si hermanita ahora vámonos que vamos a casarnos con los hombres de nuestras vidas, los mas maravillosos que pueden existir y son solo nuestros!" _dijo orgullosa Rosalie.

Así que las chicas llegaron a la iglesia en una maravillosa limousine color blanco, Valeria iba fascinada, Alice también le había diseñado un vestido a ella.

Al bajar la primera en entrar fue Alice que estaba del lado izquierdo su precioso vestido hacia que parecía una hada madrina sonriendo le dio la mano a Jasper que la esperaba nervioso.

La siguiente en entrar fue Rosalie, como toda una modelo, su andar elegante y sofisticado al igual que su maravilloso vestido, ella se coloco del lado derecho del altar donde Emmett la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Finalmente Bella seguida por Valeria que llevaba la cola de su vestido entraban a la iglesia, camino hacia Edward que la esperaba en el centro del altar, para el ella era la mujer mas hermosa del universo y no podía dejar de mirarla era como si viera el sol por primera vez era como si todo su universo girara alrededor de ella, Bella sonrío y tomo su mano colocándose su lado frente al altar.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, cada pareja recito sus propios votos y finalmente cuando el padre termino la ceremonia y cada pareja se beso la iglesia se lleno de gritos y aplausos.

Había demasiados fotógrafos pues todo el mundo de la moda estaba pendiente de los exclusivos trajes de novia diseñados por Alice.

Las parejas se trasladaron hasta la recepción, donde el tradicional primer baile, lanzar el ramo y la liga y partir el pastel se llevaron a cabo.

Valeria se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, bailaba con sus papas o sino con sus abuelos, estaba aprovechando que se quedaría con Esme y Carlise en su casa en Los Ángeles mientras sus padres se iban 3 semanas de Luna de Miel, concepto que aun le era difícil a Valeria entender pues ella quería ir con sus padres de viaje, pero Edward le prometió que pronto harían un viaje los 3 juntos, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a la pequeña diablita.

Finalmente la hora de partir llego, lo único que las parejitas no compartían eran sus lunas de miel, Rose y Emmett irían a una playa en México en el caribe, Alice y Jasper irían a Europa deseaban visitar Paris, Londres, Roma, España los mejores lugares, Bella y Edward viajarían a Hawai, en un exclusivo Resort, su avión salía temprano por la mañana, el aeropuerto era el ultimo lugar donde las 3 parejas se encontrarían, pues habían reservado suites en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Las parejas se despidieron y ahora en 3 diferentes autos partieron a sus suites. Cuando Edward estuvo frente a la puerta de su suite cargo a Bella lo que la tomo por sorpresa.

"_Que haces?" _es tradición que el novio cargue a la novia antes de entrar a su habitación, no queremos iniciar mal este matrimonio.

"_No existe manera de que comencemos mal mi amor" _dijo Bella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Entraron a la suite era realmente elegante y muy grande, tenían una vista hermosa de la ciudad, en la cama había pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas en la habitación, además de una botella de champagne y fresas.

Edward abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas, camino hacia Bella y le dijo.

"_A que te recuerda esto amor?" _dijo Edward en tono de burla por la champagne que definitivamente les traía el recuerdo de la noche de su reconciliación.

"_A una hermosa emboscada quizás?" _respondió Bella acercándose a besar a Edward.

"_Te he dicho que te ves hermosa esta noche y que te amo?" _pregunto Edward tomando fuertemente de la cintura a Bella.

"_Solo unas cuantas veces pero jamás me cansare de escucharlo" _dijo Bella besando a Edward.

"_Me darías unos minutos? Quiero ponerme un poco mas cómoda" _dijo Bella dejando la copa y luchando por soltarse de los demasiado calidos brazos de Edward.

Bella se metió al baño, era realmente grande, previamente había dejado ahí su maleta, así que saco su ajuar para la noche de bodas, Alice también había ayudado en eso, lo bueno que no era demasiado escandaloso, realmente era hermoso, de seda con encaje corto dejando al descubierto sus piernas y venia acompañado de una bata del mismo tipo, Bella se lo puso, se quito el maquillaje y se soltó el cabella, se veía hermosa pero mas que nada estaba feliz.

Cuando Bella salio, la luz estaba apagada y la habitación solo era iluminada por las velas, dulce y romántica música sonaba y Edward la esperaba con las copas en la mano.

"_Amor realmente te ves hermosa y soy el hombre mas suertudo del mundo por haberme casado contigo" _dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa, se sentía tan orgulloso por llamarla así, ahora ella era Isabella Cullen su esposa, llevaba su apellido y lo amaba como el la amaba a ella.

Bailaron varias canciones abrazados y después de eso comenzaron a besarse e hicieron el amor por primera vez como marido y mujer.

**Que tal al fin se casaron! Que bonitos no creen, además en boda triple y wow yo quiero la luna de miel de todos pero sobre todo de Alice y Jasper muero por conocer Europa, en fin, una disculpa, he tenido muchísimo trabajo y ayer no pude subir, estoy tratando realmente hacerlo todos los días pero no he podido, ya falta poco para terminar este fic, pero no se pongan tristes ya traigo mas ideas, además que tengo que terminar Amor Real, que también esta en las ultimas.**

**Se me olvidaba muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews ya sobrepasamos los 400 y vamos por mas ojala y pudiéramos cerrar el fic con 500 pero no quiero presionarlas chicas se que muchas a veces leemos y no tenemos chance de dejar un review pero please a las que si tengan chance déjenme uno, bueno las dejo besitos y esperemos que mañana pueda subir un capitulo es muy bueno.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

A la mañana siguiente las 3 parejas se vieron solo de pasadita antes de tomar sus respectivos vuelos para sus lunas de miel.

Edward y Bella llegaron a Hawái tenían una hermosa y exclusiva habitación en el mejor resort de toda la isla.

Pasarían 3 semanas juntos, pasaron 3 días encerrados sin salir, solo saciando sus ansias el uno con el otro, pero para el cuarto día decidieron que debían conocer un poco la isla y broncearse un poco, después de todo tenían las noches para estar juntos.

Fueron a bucear, nadaron con delfines, vieron volcanes y bailaron con los nativos, se la estaban pasando de maravilla, mas enamorados que nunca.

Faltaban 3 días para regresar a Los Ángeles, estaban arreglándose para bajar a desayunar, Edward estaba en la ducha, Bella seguía dormida, llevaba algunos días con mucho sueño, cuando de repente el impulso de vomitar hizo que Bella se despertara inmediatamente y corriera al baño, cuando Edward la escucho se envolvió en una toalla y corrió a ayudarla.

"_Mi amor que te pasa?" _dijo Edward angustiado y recogiendo el cabello de Bella para que no se ensuciara.

"_No lo __sé, de repente me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar, no me siento bien Edward" _dijo Bella incorporándose y caminando hacia la cama, estaba a punto de sentarse en el borde cuando Edward se dio cuenta que Bella cerraba los ojos y casi se golpea pero él la alcanzo a tomar en brazos.

"_Bella mi amor, que te pasa?" _Edward estaba muy angustiado, corrió al baño y tomo un poco de alcohol del cual dio a oler a Bella quien comenzó a despertar.

"_Edward? Que paso?" _comenzó a decir Bella quien estaba mas pálida que un papel.

"_No lo __sé yo de repente vi todo negro, me maree horrible, crees que me haya hecho daño la cena?" _pregunto Bella, pero el rostro de Edward estaba en shock parecía que él había descubierto algo que su esposa aun no.

"_Bella amor, hace cuanto que fue tu __último periodo?" _pregunto tomando las manos de Bella con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

"_No lo __sé, yo no lo recuerdo bien, soy tan irregular y con la casa y la boda, yo no lo recuerdo quizás 2 meses o 1? Edward tú crees que…?" _dijo Bella quien ahora entendía el porqué de la pregunta de Edward.

"_En un momento nos vamos a enterar!" _dijo Edward entrando al baño a ponerse algo de ropa encima.

"_Edward a __dónde vas?" _pregunto Bella intentando levantarse de la cama pero los mareos y las nauseas no se lo permitieron.

"_Tu te quedas en la cama y me esperas __iré a la farmacia del hotel a comprar una prueba de embarazo" _dijo Edward besando la frente de Bella.

Los 10 minutos que Edward se tardo en regresar con la prueba de embarazo a Bella le parecieron horas, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, ya no era como antes, como con Valeria ahora no estaba sola, Edward era su esposo y si ella estaba embarazada esta vez seria toda una bendición.

Cuando Edward entro con la pequeña cajita en sus manos, Bella se levanto, las nauseas ya habían pasado así que abrieron la caja y siguieron las instrucciones ahora había que esperar 5 minutos para leer el resultado.

"_Estas nerviosa?" _pregunto Edward viendo como Bella se tronaba los dedos y caminaba de un lado a otro.

"_Lo siento Edward es solo que no me lo esperaba, por tanto tiempo pensé que Valeria seria mi única hija, y tu y yo nunca hablamos de esto, yo no quiero que __tú te enojes conmigo…"_

"_Amor, porque habría de enojarme contigo? Si esa prueba sale positiva seré el hombre más feliz del mundo" _dijo Edward abrazando fuertemente a Bella, quien parecía relajarse un poco pero entonces el miedo la invadió de nuevo.

"_Y si sale negativa? Y si nos ilusionamos y…"_

"_Bella amor, si sale negativa averiguaremos el porqué de tus mareos y después intentaremos de nuevo, tenemos tiempo por delante y definitivamente quiero otro hijo contigo amor" _dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella y guiándola hacia el baño donde se encontraba la prueba.

"_No crees que __deberíamos darle un poco más de tiempo? Solo para asegurar que el resultado sea el correcto" _dijo Bella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

"_Amor ya paso el tiempo suficiente, vamos a ver" _Edward tomo la prueba entre sus manos y con seriedad reviso el resultado, su expresión de expectativa se convirtió en una enorme y preciosa sonrisa.

"_Felicidades amor, vamos a tener un hijo, estas definitivamente embarazada" _dijo Edward tomando la prueba digital que indicaba con pequeñas letras positivo, Edward abrazo fuertemente a Bella mientras al oído le decía que la amaba, lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Bella quien se sentía feliz, extasiada por tantas cosas buenas.

"_Edward, yo me siento tan feliz!! __Cuando Valeria se entere se pondrá muy contenta!" _dijo Bella sentándose en la cama mientras Edward tocaba su vientre y colocaba su cabeza en el.

"_Mi Bella felicidad es poco para describir como me siento, definitivamente no existen palabras para este sentimiento" _dijo Edward con palabras tan dulces que Bella definitivamente lo entendía.

"_Les avisamos a los demás a Valeria?" _pregunto Bella limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

"_No mejor les decimos cuando lleguemos y estén todos juntos, será una hermosa sorpresa" _dijo Edward sintiendo que el corazón se saldría de su cuerpo.

Los 3 días pasaron rápidamente, finalmente regresaban a Los Ángeles ellos eran los últimos en llegar ya que el vuelo de Alice y Jasper llegaba a las 10 de la mañana, y el de Rose y Emmett a las 11 mientras el de ellos a las 2 de la tarde.

Antes de irse se dieron cuenta que sus celulares se habían quedado sin batería por haberlos dejado prendidos y como ya era tarde no alcanzaron a cargarlos, así que se fueron al aeropuerto para abordar su avión, Edward estaba desesperado por realizarle estudios a Bella, ya que sufría demasiados mareos y a Edward eso no le gustaba nada, aunque no le decía nada para no asustarla.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, todos estaban ahí para recibirlos, Carlise, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, hasta Charlie, todos menos Valeria, Bella pensó que ella estaría escondida para darle alguna sorpresa, pero cuando se acerco a ellos pudo ver la expresión en sus rostros y algo le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien.

"_Que pasa porque tienen esas caras?" _pregunto Edward quien aun estaba feliz por el embarazo de Bella, pero ella si noto la tensión y fue presa del pánico.

"_Donde esta Valeria?" _pregunto Bella quien al ver el rostro de Esme supo que algo estaba mal.

"_Donde esta mi hija porque nadie responde?" _Bella se estaba exaltando cuando finalmente Carlise hablo.

"_Bella, esta mañana Valeria fue secuestrada__" _en cuanto las palabras abandonaron la boca de Carlise y entraron en los oídos de Bella esta desmayo por el impacto de semejante noticia.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos ya se encontraba dentro de una camioneta donde iban todos.

"_Valeria… Valeria…." _Decía Bella mientras poco a poco despertaba.

"_Bella tranquila por favor, debes estar tranquila" _decía Edward con lagrimas en sus mejillas, mientras intentaba inútilmente tranquilizar a Bella.

"_Como me puedes pedir que me calme, cuando nuestra hija esta secuestrada, quiero a mi hija, quiero a mi hija Edward" _gritaba Bella victima de la desesperación y de la locura.

"_Bella yo también quiero a nuestra hija y te prometo que la encontraremos, pero tú debes tranquilizarte en tu estado no te hace nada bien, te puede hacer daño!" _Edward se sentía desesperado.

"_En su estado?" _pregunto Alice que era la que se encontraba junto a Bella ayudando a Edward.

"_Bella __está embarazada nos enteramos hace 3 días, hoy les íbamos a dar la noticia" _dijo Edward mirando preocupado a Bella quien lloraba con la mirada perdida.

Llegaron al departamento de Carlise y Esme donde Edward acostó a Bella y la amenazo con sedarla sino se tranquilizaba, Rose y Alice se quedaron con ella, mientras Edward hablaba con Carlise y Esme para enterarse de que pasó.

"_Hijo, lo siento tanto… yo la lleve al centro comercial me lo __pidió tanto quería comprarles un regalo a ti y a Bella… me distraje un momento y cuando voltee ya no estaba" _dijo Esme llorando mientras Carlise la abrazaba.

"_Hijo… ya pusimos la denuncia en la policía y la estan buscando, pero creo que hay algo que debes de saber" _dijo Carlise muy seriamente evaluando el semblante de su hijo que estaba realmente frustrado.

"_Dime todo papa, necesito saberlo todo, debo encontrar a mi hija, sino lo hago Bella se morirá, y yo junto con ella" _dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"_Hubo unos testigo que vieron cuando la niña se __subía al auto con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, y la descripción de la mujer concuerda con la de Kate" _Carlise esperaba la reacción de Edward ahora si estaba furioso, nunca se imagino que Kate pudiera llegar a tanto.

"_De Kate? Kate secuestro a mi hija?" _dijo Edward sin percatarse que Bella acababa de salir de la habitación y escucho lo último.

"_Qué? Ella la secuestro? Edward por favor ve por ella, búscala, por favor, tráela, quiero a mi hija la quiero…." _Bella no termino su frase pues la obscuridad vino a ella y se desmayo ante la mirada atonita de todos ya que entre sus piernas corrió un hilo de sangre.

**Ahora si me di tiempo para escribirles uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, se que querrán matarme por hacerlos sufrir así, pero ya saben que no soy tan mala, bueno a veces ****sí, ahora díganme que opinan de este capítulo, que creen que pase en el final de esta historia? Quien acompañaba a Kate? Recuperaran Edward y Bella a Valeria? Y que pasara con el bebe? Esta y más respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Sintonícenme y déjenme muchos reviews recuerden que queremos terminar esta historia con mínimo 500 reviews, las amo y gracias por leerme, ah y espero ya la próxima semana iniciar con mi nueva historia que traigo en mente, es algo así como la novela Rebelde pero con nuestros personajes de Crepúsculo favoritos.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Lo ultimo que Bella recordaba era escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de Edward, su hija secuestrada por Kate, y de ahí una fuerte punzada en su vientre y la obscuridad vino a ella, ahora abría los ojos escuchaba voces a su alrededor y los ojos verdes de Edward frente a los suyos, estaba conectada a varias maquinas y podía escuchar pequeños pitidos en cada una de ellas, quiso levantarse pero las fuertes manos de Edward se lo impidieron.

"_No Bella, no debes levantarte amor, debes reposar" _dijo Edward con voz suave, pero se notaba la tensión en su rostro además que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ojeras marcadas.

"_Donde estoy?" _pregunto Bella confundida y en ese momento los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su memoria, su hija su pequeña había sido secuestrada y ella estaba en un hospital.

"_Bella estas en el hospital amor" _dijo Edward quien trataba de tranquilizar en vano a Bella.

"_Y Valeria? Donde esta mi hija Edward ya la encontraste? Dime que si Edward" _Bella se estaba exaltando y los monitores comenzaron a pitar como locos.

"_Amor necesitamos hablar seriamente, primero tranquilízate" _dijo Edward colocando sus manos sobre las de Bella quien en su desesperación las rechazo inmediatamente.

"_Como me pides que me tranquilice Edward? Nuestra hija… no sabemos donde esta… no sabemos si esta bien" _dijo Bella desesperada.

"_Bella créeme estoy igual de desesperado que tu, incluso mas, así que necesito que te tranquilices si en verdad valoras la vida de nuestro bebe, el que llevas en tu vientre TRATA DE TRANQUILIZARTE" _ordeno Edward sus palabras duras hicieron reaccionar a Bella quien hasta el momento había olvidado que estaba embarazada.

"_Edward que quieres decir con eso, que pasa con mi embarazo?" _pregunto Bella llevándose las manos a su vientre y viendo un monitor que estaba conectado a ella, y monitoreaba al parecer los latidos de su pequeño bebe.

"_Bella tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, ayer tuviste una amenaza de aborto y te han pedido reposo absoluto, además de ningún sobresalto, se que pedirte eso es imposible, pero por favor amor, por favor inténtalo, necesito que estés tranquila, que no te preocupes, tu has eso por mi y yo te juro por lo mas sagrado que son tu, Valeria y ese bebe que encontrare a nuestra hija, así tenga que buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras y te lo juro que la encontrare" _Edward había hablado de una manera tan ferviente, tan segura que Bella no dudaba que cumpliría con su promesa encontraría a su hija.

"_Me lo prometes?" _pregunto Bella, tenia que escuchar la promesa de sus labios, sabia que Edward jamás rompería una promesa.

"_Te lo prometo Bella, ahora te voy a dejar con Alice y Rosalie ellas te van a cuidar yo voy a salir" _dijo Edward tomando el celular que en ese momento vibraba.

"_A donde vas Edward?" _pregunto Bella mientras Edward se levantaba.

"_A cumplir mi promesa amor" _dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se alejaba respondiendo el celular, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron al cuarto de Bella.

A pesar de la intranquilidad que sentía por no saber nada de Valeria, estaba intentando dejar el nerviosismo de lado y concentrarse en estar bien.

Alice y Rose intentaban ocultar lo preocupada que estaban, Alice decía que en cuanto todo se arreglara le ayudaría a decorar el cuarto del bebe, ella sonreía débilmente, la felicidad que había sentido durante los últimos días se había desvanecido junto a su hija.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper, habían ido a la estación de policía, al departamento de búsqueda de infantes, Edward había proporcionado toda la información posible de Kate y al parecer estaban tras una pista, estaban monitoreando los movimientos bancarios de Kate y habían detectado una compra en el área de San Bernardino, Edward recordó que unos parientes de Kate tenían una casa ahí, así que proporciono la dirección pero el pidió a la policía acompañarlos, si su hija estaba ahí el deseaba estar cuando la liberaran.

Iban camino a San Bernardino, habían estado monitoreando durante toda la mañana los movimientos y habían visto salir a un hombre con gorra y lentes obscuros, el comando aprovecho que no había regresado y esperaron su regreso, cuando aproximadamente a la media hora regreso los policías bajaron y lo aprendieron, Edward lo reconoció a lo lejos como Demitri, con cuidado pidieron a Demitri que les abriera la puerta y dentro encontraron a Kate en la recamara a punto de inyectar a Valeria, los agentes lograron impedirlo a tiempo y en cuanto Edward observo que la sacaban sana y salva salio corriendo del automóvil donde se encontraba y fue hacia ella.

"_Valeria!!" _grito Edward seguido de Jasper y Emmett.

"_Papi!!" _Valeria se soltó de los agentes que la traían en brazos y abrazo a su papa.

"_Mi amor estaba tan preocupado por ti princesita" _dijo Edward mientras besaba a su hija.

"_Papi perdóname, yo no debí desobedecer a mi abuelita Esme me dijo que no me alejara pero vi a Demitri el me llamo y yo fui, me dijo que mi mamita me había mandado a buscar con el y yo le hice caso y vi a Kate y aunque sabia que ya no era tu novia yo fui con ella" _Valeria sonaba disgustada y preocupada pero nunca asustada era demasiado fuerte.

"_Mi amor tu no tienes la culpa" _dijo Edward quien vio a Kate y Demitri, le dio a Valeria a Emmett y fue en dirección a ellos.

"_Como se atrevieron a secuestrar a mi hija?" _Edward se le echo encima a Demitri, los policías tuvieron que detenerlo para que lo medio matara a golpes.

"_Te dije que jamás serias feliz Edward, y no voy a descansar hasta verte hundido, sino hubiera sido por eso policías tu hija ya estaría muerta" _dijo Kate desde la patrulla donde la habían metido, el rostro de Edward se desencajo por completo, tuvieron que detenerlo para evitar que se acercara a Kate, Edward respiro profundo y finalmente dijo.

"_Te equivocas voy a ser muy feliz y tu te vas a pudrir en la cárcel junto a este imbecil" _dijo Edward recobrando un poco la calma y dirigiéndose ahora a uno de los agentes.

"_Existe alguna posibilidad de que salgan libres?" _pregunto Edward al agente.

"_Ninguna señor, el secuestro es un crimen penadísimo en este país, sin tomar en cuenta el intento de homicidio tenga por seguro que pasaran mucho tiempo en la cárcel" _dijo el agente despidiéndose de Edward mientras este regresaba junto a su hija que ahora se encontraba platicando amenamente con sus tíos.

"_Papi, quiero ver a mama" _dijo Valeria no en tono de pregunta sino como una exigencia.

"_Claro que si amor iremos al hospital a ver a mama" _aseguro Edward abrazando a Valeria mientras subían al coche.

" _Al hospital? Mami esta enferma?" _pregunto Valeria tiernamente.

"_Mi amor, esta no es precisamente la manera en que quería que te enteraras, pero tu mamita esta embarazada vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita" _dijo Edward besando la mejilla de Valeria, valoraba tanto haber llegado a tiempo.

"_De verdad papa? Que felicidad! Pero porque esta entonces en el hospital ya esta naciendo? Porque yo nunca lo vi en la panza de mama" _dijo Valeria analizando el tiempo que había pasado desde que vio a su mama y no le parecía suficiente para que naciera un bebe.

"_No mi amor aun no esta naciendo falta mucho tiempo para eso, el problema es que cuando tu mami se entero de que no estabas, pues se asusto mucho y eso no le hace bien al bebe y por eso tuvimos que llevarla al hospital para asegurarnos de que los dos se mejoren, pero ahora que tu estas con nosotros, vas a ver que tu mama y tu hermanito se van a poner muy bien" _el animo había vuelto a Edward, solo esperaba que las cosas con Bella salieran bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Bella estaba durmiendo, así que entraron muy despacio, Valeria se subió a una silla y le dio un beso a Bella en la frente, en ese instante Bella despertó, vio los preciosos ojos de su hija y sonrío abrazando a la pequeña.

"_Estoy soñando?"_Dijo Bella a Edward que observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_No amor, es nuestra pequeña ya esta con nosotros!" _dijo Edward sonriendo.

"_Edward! La trajiste amor, la trajiste" _comenzó a gritar Bella ocasionando el alboroto en su habitación.

"_Si mi amor pero recuerda debes estar tranquila, ahora ya no tienes motivo para alterarte, cuídate por favor!" _le decía Edward tocando su vientre.

"_Si mami ya me dijo papa que te pusiste malita, pero yo ya estoy bien, así que cuídate para que mi hermanito este bien" _dijo Valeria imitando a su papa y tocando el vientre de Bella.

"_Ahora si, estoy bien lo tengo todo para ser feliz" _dijo Bella abrazando a sus 2 amores y su 3er. Amor que llevaba en su vientre.

**Ya ahora si dejen de arrojarme con lo que encuentren, ya están juntos, ahora solo falta que Bella se cuide mucho, ya sabemos como es de terca a veces, bueno ya casi viene el final, no estoy segura si uno o dos capítulos, pero ya viene.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por haberle leído, en serio que no podía estar mas feliz por la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, eso dice que realmente les ha gustado, yo se que también hay mucha gente que lee el fic pero no puede dejar reviews también a ustedes muchas gracias.**

**Ya tengo en mente mi próximo fic, será algo un poco diferente a lo que he hecho pues tiene que ver mucho con la música, es algo entre la novela Rebelde y la de Clap, una escuela donde todos estudian canto, baile y actuación y nuestros 6 personajes favoritos serán los protagonistas, ya llevo mucho en mi cabecita ahora solo falta ponerlo en papel o mejor dicho en pantalla, bueno ahí a finales o mediados de semana estaré subiendo el primer capitulo así que estén pendientes, y por lo pronto espero muchos reviews para llegar a la meta que son 500 reviews al final de este fic no me queden mal las quiero besos bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

Bella paso un par de semanas en el hospital en reposo total hasta que el peligro paso, aun así debía guardar mucho reposo y no esforzarse absolutamente nada, no debía tener sobresaltos ni preocupaciones, así que todos la estaban cuidando en exceso, a veces ella se sentía hostigada pero sabia que era por el bien del bebe y lo soportaba todo, además que Edward le había dicho que solo durante los primeros meses era mas peligroso y ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir 4 meses al fin podía salir de paseo, era mayo y tenían planeada una excursión a la playa, un poco de sol y calor le caerían de maravilla a Bella, el plan era que todos se irían primero, Bella, Edward y Valeria irían primero al hospital a un ultrasonido para Bella esperaban encontrar el sexo del bebe.

"_Edward estoy muy emocionada tu crees que se debe ver?" _pregunto Bella recostada sobre la camilla, descubriéndose su vientre, junto a ella Edward y Valeria la miraban expectantes.

"_Eso espero amor, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones algunos bebes se dejan ver después del 5to mes" _dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Bella, la doctora comenzó a colocar el gel sobre el vientre de Bella, Valeria los miraba con curiosidad.

"_Muy bien que tenemos por aquí?" _dijo la doctora mientras recorría el vientre de Bella con el aparato del ultrasonido.

"_Muy bien esto de aquí es su cabecita, que según las medidas nos dice que esta en perfectas condiciones, por aquí podemos ver un bracito, y aquí esta una pierna, oh se movió, parece que este bebe no quiere dejarse ver" _dijo la doctora.

"_Podrías intentar de nuevo Joanna" _dijo Edward a su colega.

"_Esta bien va de nuevo, mmm oh si aquí esta" _dijo la doctora congelando la imagen en la pantalla.

"_Que doctora?" _preguntaron Bella y Valeria al mismo tiempo.

"_Es un niño"_ grito Edward quien supo interpretar el ultrasonido de inmediato, beso a Bella en la frente y cargo a Valeria dándole vueltas quien sonreía feliz, a ella no le importaba el sexo del bebe solo decía que ella lo iba a cuidar y querer mucho.

Salieron del hospital, felices, iban a tener al fin su parejita, llegaron a la playa y le dieron la noticia a los demás se pusieron felices, Alice comenzaría a trabajar de inmediato en la recamara del bebe, pasaron una tarde maravillosa, el sol le hizo muy bien a Bella quien apenas y salía de su nueva casa, siempre había alguien cuidándola ya fuera Rose o Alice, o hasta Jasper y Emmett.

Así pasaron los meses en cualquier momento Bella daría a luz, por lo que Edward había pedido un permiso en el hospital no quería que hubiera ningún problema, así que una tarde que estaban en el jardín, Bella estaba recostada sobre un sillón que tenían afuera leía un libro de nombres para bebes aun no se decidían, Edward estaba en la alberca nadando con Valeria.

"_Que te parece Harry?" _pregunto Bella desde el sillón.

"_Mmm no lo se no me gusta mucho que digamos" _grito Edward desde la alberca.

"_Y que te parece… oh Dios Mio!" _grito Bella llevándose las manos al vientre y al tratar de levantarse miro como un liquido transparente y un poco caliente resbalaba de entre sus piernas.

"_Bella amor que te pasa?" _grito Edward mientras el y Valeria salían de la alberca.

"_Edward se me rompió la fuente ya es hora" _dijo Bella mientras Edward todo nervioso corría de un lugar a otro.

"_Que hago, ok ven vámonos" _dijo Edward intentando levantar a Bella del sillón.

"_No crees que primero deberías de ponerte algo de ropa encima?" _dijo Bella entre risas la punzada que había sentido se había ido estaba segura que eran las contracciones.

"_Si tienes razón, ven Valeria yo… este" _dijo Edward cargando a Valeria mientras esta reía sin parar al ver a su papa tan nervioso.

"_Edward baja a Valeria, ok así esta bien, ahora tranquilízate, ve a la recamara cámbiate, tu también Valeria, hazlo rápido, después tomas mi maleta del closet y la maleta del bebe que esta en su habitación, háblale a Alice para que le avise a los demás y finalmente vienes por mi entendido?" _Bella tenía todo bajo control y Edward torpemente corrió dentro de la casa con Valeria, hizo todo lo que Bella le pidió, subió las maletas al auto, coloco a Valeria en el asiento trasero y subió al coche.

"_Papa no crees que se te olvida algo?" _dijo Valeria mientras Edward sacaba el auto de la cochera.

"_No, hice todo lo que tu mama me pidió, las maletas, le hable a tu tía Alice, todo" _dijo Edward nerviosamente.

"_Y mi mama?" _pregunto Valeria entre risas.

"_Dios Santo olvide a tu madre" _dijo Edward dando un frenon y en reversa manejando hasta la casa donde Bella ya lo esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Edward!" _dijo Bella riendo.

"_Lo siento mi amor yo… este… estoy muy nervioso perdóname por favor!" _dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella a subir al auto.

"_Mi amor tranquilízate o no te voy a dejar estar en el parto, ya veras que todo va a salir bien solo respira profundo" _dijo Bella dándole instrucciones a Edward.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ya todos los estaban esperando, Esme, Carlise y Charlie tomarían el siguiente avión para Los Ángeles.

Bella fue llevada a la sala de parto y Edward estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, duraron 5 horas en trabajo de parto, Bella no dilataba lo suficiente, hasta que finalmente la doctora Joanna dijo que ya era el momento así que Bella comenzaría a pujar, Edward la tenia tomada de la mano y la apoyaba en cada momento.

"_Puja Bella, puja" _decía Edward mientras Bella hacia lo suyo, entonces escucharon el sonido que les pareció el más maravilloso del mundo.

"_Bua, bua!!" _el llanto de su pequeño bebe, un bebe con el cabello rizado, del color del de Bella castaño obscuro, su piel blanca como la de Edward.

Edward y Bella reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo, Edward corto el cordón umbilical, la enfermera limpio rápidamente al pequeño y lo puso en brazos de su madre, cuando el pequeño abrió los grandes y expresivos ojos vieron que eran del mismo tono que los de Edward y Valeria un verde esmeralda, Edward beso dulcemente los labios de su esposa, mientras ella veía a su hijo en brazos y le dijo a Edward.

"_Que te parece si lo llamamos Anthony?" _dijo Edward besando al pequeño que parecía reconocer a su madre porque con su pequeña manita apretaba el dedo de su madre.

"_Es un hermoso nombre, me gusta, Bella te amo, gracias por darme dos hijos preciosos, ustedes 3 son mi vida y te prometo que siempre los cuidare, siempre, te amo" _dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a la luz de su existencia.

La recuperación de Bella fue muy rápida y al día siguiente pudieron salir del hospital, cuando Valeria vio a su hermanito se puso feliz, adoraba que tuviera sus ojos, y decía que el tendría el cabello mas manejable que el de ella pues con el paso de los días sus rizos se hicieron mas marcados.

Anthony a diferencia de Valeria era un bebe muy tranquilo, raramente lloraba, y la mayoría del tiempo sonreía, todos lo adoraban, y aunque era de esperarse que Valeria tuviera un poco de celos no era así, al contrario era la mas dedicada y amorosa hermana, cada que alguien llegaba a ver al bebe ella era la encargada de mostrarlo y se preocupaba por sus horas de comida y por el pañal.

Cuando Anthony cumplió 3 meses Alice anuncio que esperaba su primer bebe y a los dos meses Rosalie, la sorpresa fue cuando al hacerse el ultrasonido las dos descubrieron que esperaban gemelos, Jasper y Emmett se fueron de espaldas.

Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron dos niñas rubias y de ojos azules, eran preciosas como su madre y de personalidades tan contrastantes como las de sus padres ya que Jackie era juguetona y bromista y gustaba de los deportes mientras Violet era más delicada y femenina.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron dos varones, cabello negro y ojos azules, piel blanca el contraste era hermoso, en ellos también se dejaban ver las personalidades de sus padres pues Andrew era juguetón, líder nato y todo lo conseguía, mientras Bryan era mas serio y con mas conciencia que su hermano.

Valeria era la que al ser mas grande cuidaba a todos, juntos eran la familia mas hermosa que se hayan visto jamás, no parecían primos sino hermanos, todos los niños siempre juntos.

Y es así como esta hermosa historia termina, Bella y Edward no tuvieron que preocuparse de nuevo por nada ni nadie que intentara separarlos, su amor era tan grande que todo lo lograba, y siempre se la pasaban recordando como de la amistad al amor solo hubo un paso.

**El final llego, díganme si les gusto, espero que si, y ojala lleguemos a este capitulo a los 500 reviews para cerrar con broche de oro, y chicas mil gracias por sus lindos reviews por estar al pendiente de esta historia, y de todas las demás las quiero mucho y nos vemos en el otro fic, estén pendientes que tengo muchas ideas.**


End file.
